La trampa de Alicia
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Hace mucho que Kagome quiere olvidar al hanyou sin exito. Sin embargo, contarle un cuento para dormir a Rin sobre Alicia ¿puede ayudarla a encontrar el amor con el "amo bonito"? ¿O solo es un corazon despechado? y como es eso ¿Alicia ama a Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hace mucho tiempo quería poner una historia de esta parejita asi que espero que les guste y déjenme un reviews para seguir con la historia plis :D

-,X

**Prologo**

-mami, mami- Gritaron a coro dos voces de niños de, aproximadamente, 7-8 años.

-¿Qué sucede, mis ternuras?- Pregunto la madre de estos corriendo la puerta para entrar elegantemente a la habitación, una esbelta youkai de cabello negro como la noche con mechones azules y plateados sobre su cara, ojos chocolate con destellos miel y amatista en los bordes del iris, pálida piel de porcelana, unos hermosos labios rosas, grandes pechos que llevaban a una delgada cintura para desembocar en sus anchas caderas adornadas de un par de delicadas piernas. La mujer vestía un bonito kimono blanco con los hombros descubiertos por sugerencia de su marido.

-Cuéntanos de nuevo esa historia- Pidió la menor de los mellizos; Akira. Una enérgica niña de 8 años. Tiene una radiante cabellera plateada hasta la espalda con las puntas negras y los ojos dorados.

-¿La historia de amor o la primera vez que fuiste al baño?

-Ósea la semana pasada, nee-san- Comento divertido el hermano de la niña; Daisuke, antes de ser callado por un golpe de su hermano. Daisuke era un guapo joven de 8 años. Con pelo plateado y las raíces negras y los ojos dorados con el iris color chocolate.

-¡Callate!

-Mou, mou, ya cálmense- Murmuro la madre con los ojos cerrados antes de sentarse sobre los cojines multicolores de la habitación de los niños entre ellos dos. Paso su brazo por la espalda de cada uno acercándolos a su cuerpo- Así que ¿quieren que les cuente _la historia_?

-Si mamá- Exclamaron ambos niños con estrellitas en sus ojos.

La mujer dejo escapar una suave risita- Pero es solo otra historia de amor.

-Eso dices tú…-Comenzó Akira cruzándose de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-…Pero nosotros sabemos que _esa historia_ es más de lo que nos pintas, mami- Termino el mayor de los hermano poniendo sus manos en las piernas de su madre apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer.

-Wow, sí que son muy perspicaces a la hora de entrometerse en la vida ajena, ojala fueran así en las clases de matemáticas- se burlo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Somos perfectos, pero nunca tanto.

- Si…- Dijo la mujer mientras le caía la gotita anime.

-Mami, mami, la historia- exclamo Akira agitando la manga de su madre.

-Vale, vale, esta historia comienza…

-¡STOP! Mamá, así no se comienza una historia- Interrumpió el mayor elevando un letrero de paso peatonal.

-¿Y cómo se comienza? Además te equivocaste de letrero- Se mofo la mujer haciendo reír a su hija y ruborizar a su pequeño.

-Pues la historia debe tener un titulo- Declaro el joven con la cara cabizbaja para ocultar su rubor.

-Un titulo, he…- Medito la señora llevándose un dedo al mentón en señal pensativa. Después de unos segundos chasqueo sus dedos y devolvió la mano a la cintura de su hija- ¡Ya se! Se llamara "la trampa de Alicia"

-¿Por qué ese nombre, mamá?

-Cuando termine lo sabrán

-Oki, doki.

-"Esta historia lleva lugar hace unos años, 8 años atrás para ser exactos, comienza cuando el grupo de **Inuyasha**, va en busca fallidamente del ultimo fragmento de la perla…


	2. He roto mi PRIMER triangulo amoroso

**He roto mi PRIMER triangulo amoroso**

_Ya estoy cansada. Cansada, demacrada, derrotada, impotente, destruida…Pero estoy sonriendo, irónico ¿verdad? Hoy, igual que cada lunes, martes, miércoles y toda la semana fuiste a "investigar" la perla y a la vuelta dirás que te "encontraste" con Kikyo y que "solo" estaban "conversando"… ¿Quién te cree, Inu? Y más encima te acurrucas en mi saco en las noches "heladas" y "por accidente" besas mi cuello. Solo quiero desaparecer, solo quiero dejar de interferir entre tú y Kikyo y ese __**cachorrito **__que nacerá, tarde o temprano, por todos esos encuentros que tienen. "Quiero abandonar esta era" No puedo decir eso. Lo que quiero es abandonarte a TI, abandonar este triangulo amoroso, TU triangulo amoroso, TUS engaños, TUS planes, TUS elecciones…y sobre todo quiero sacarte a TI de mi corazón._

_Todo está igual que siempre aquí; Sango golpeando a su excelencia por ser pervertido, Shippo jugando con Kirara, Koga me regala flores mientras veo al infinito y tú te revuelcas con Kikyo a lo lejos ¿crees que no lo sé? Pues es obvio que no te intereso todo el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa y exterminadora que he estado tomando ¿Cómo que entrenamiento? Pues el que he estado haciendo desde hace…mmm…déjame pensar UN AÑO Y MEDIO. Gracias a esa confinación incluso se que Naraku se está comprando maquillaje en liquidación_

_Yo aun te quiero y te aprecio, y quizás pueda llegar a volver a amarte…Pero NO quiero. Dicen que el corazón se manda solo pero yo mandare mis sentimientos, y si no puedo me lo arranco, así de simple. Quiero que entiendas que para mí siempre serás uno de los mejores amigos, compañeros, payaso, ayudante y acompañante de travesuras que jamás tuve, pero solo eso. Espero que entiendas y se lo expliques, con tacto, a Shippo ¿quieres?_

_Por favor no me busques ni me persigas porque quiero estar sola y explorar este desconocido mundo sin ataduras ¿Por qué hago esto? Para que Kikyo pueda quedarse contigo junto a los demás (quienes más le vale ayudarla y acompañarla) sin temor a que la cambies por tu "segunda opción" Así que con confianza =D_

_ATTE Nada más que tu AMIGA y COMPAÑERA; Kagome_

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

-¡Tonterias!- Grito un enojado hanyou lanzando el lindo papel de la agenda de pascualina hacia un rincón- ¿Pueden creerlo? Ella se fue después de prometer amarme, quererme, acompañarme… ¿Cómo pudo irse ahora?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Inuyasha…

-Gracias, Shippo

-…No logro entender porque no se fue antes

-¡DE QUE LADO ESTAS!

-No hay lados aquí, Inuyasha- Comento el monje Miroku apoyado de espaldas en un árbol con los ojos cerrados- La señorita Kagome simplemente SUPO que ya no valía la pena esperar que usted se decidiera por una cuando estás jugando con su bondadoso corazón…Así que decidió viajar y despejar la mente.

-Concuerdo con usted, excelencia, en el tiempo que estuvimos entrenando a Kagome la anciana Kaede y yo escuchamos como ella decidió que al terminar esta misión ella volvería a su época para estudiar medicina y después volvaria para ocupar lo aprendido como sacerdotisa a los heridos, de seguro aprovechara esta oportunidad para aprender técnicas de curación en los pueblos que pase- Concordó la exterminadora con una esperanzada voz que llevaba disimulada pena, por su amiga, y asco, por tener que ser amable con ese cadáver.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Son tontos o se hacen? Kagome debe estar en graves peligros ahora y-y debe estar arrepentida y cansada y…

-¿Las hormonas maternales no debían darle a Kikyo?- Bromeo Shippo antes de ser callado por un golpe de Inuyasha.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Sí lo es- dijeron Sango y Miroku al unísono con pequeñas risas contenidas.

-CALLENSE- Grito, nuevamente el hibrido dándose vuelta con un semblante serio hacia los "adultos"- ¿no entienden la gravedad de la situación? Qué ocurre si Naraku la atrapo o-o si un demonio intenta matarla, ella es muy indefensa para…

-Se nota que no te has preocupado por ella, cariño- Dijo una fría voz sin emociones. De la sombra del bosque salió una versión más pálida con traje de sacerdotisa arrugado de Kagome; Kikyo.

-¡K-Kikyo!- Gritaron los presentes, exceptuando a Inuyasha quien había "conversado" con ella hace media hora.

-¿Cómo sabias del entrenamiento de Kagome?- Pregunto secamente Inuyasha olvidando que ella NO era la chica que lo había "engallado" si no que era su amante nocturna.

Kikyo expreso una fría, y algo escalofriante, risa- Por favor, Inuyasha ¿tan poca atención le prestas a tu COMPAÑERA?- Pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra compañera- Pues te diré; un día al verla para practicando con espadas a orillas de un lago decidí humillarla un poco, pero al recibir serias heridas de su parte sin ni siquiera acercarme pensé que valía la pena practicar con ella y eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde unos meses.

-*Bufido* también supongo que te corto la lengua y no pudiste decirme eso

-o tú te cortaste los oídos y no escuchaste cuando ella te pidió que entrenaras con ella.

-Touche- Dijeron todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kirara.

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!

* * *

><p>Sin embargo miles de kilómetros alejados de esa extraña conversación una joven chica de vestimentas extrañas caminaba recolectando plantas comestibles y cuerpos de youkai débiles que intentaron matarla y por su espada y flechas los asesino.<p>

La joven, de nombre Kagome, despejo delicadamente un terreno de piedras y cavo un ollo lo suficientemente largo para 3 personas promedio pero ella no enteraría un humano allí si no un youkai. Tomo delicadamente el cuerpo, tres veces más largo que ella en sus brazos y lo deposito con cuidado en el fondo de la tumba, acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de aquel que intento comerla y cerró delicadamente sus parpados. Hizo una oración y dejo unas flores silvestres en las manos del monstruo-hormiga.

Después hizo lo mismo con el otro cuerpo, y después el siguiente, y el siguiente…Hasta tener 10 tumbas excavadas y decoradas con flores que combinaran con el color de los ojos de cada uno- Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero yo no puedo morir ahora, lo siento mucho- Murmuro la mujer pensando en las 10 almas que condeno y a las 10 madres a quienes le arrebato su hijo.

-*suspiro*Mi primera noche y ya he causado tanto daño- Se quejo la miko llevándose las plantas en un hombro, pero con ambas manas, hacia una cueva donde se había establecido horas antes.

Kagome se acostó sobre su suave y acogedor colchón abrazando una almohada celeste entre sus brazos. Intentaba distraer su cabeza de la matanza que acababa de provocar, pero de alguna forma u otra sus pensamientos siempre volvían a ese hermoso hibrido que tanto intentaba olvidar; el rojo de la sangre que manchaba su espada se asemejaba al cómodo traje de su amado, los ojos blancos de sus contrincantes se parecían al plateado cabello que tantas veces acaricio, el morado de las garras de esos demonios se parecían a las marcas en la cara de Sesshomaru cuando la acaricio esa tarde hace unos meses…

-¡Que estoy pensando!-Exclamo la sacerdotisa del futuro sentándose de golpe para darse cuenta de calor que sentía en sus mejillas-Que pensamientos míos… ¿pero por qué me preocupo? El color es similar ¿No? Igual se parece al traje de Miroku y los muñecos de Shippo…No hay de qué preocuparse, jejeje- Comenzó a reír nerviosamente cuando un agudo grito de niña la saco de su pensamientos.

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAA…!

La joven se levanto de golpe y salió rápidamente de la cueva con solo su arco y 2 flechas en el carcaj. Rápidamente se adentro en el oscuro bosque siguiendo la presencia del alma de la persona, la cual identifico como una niña, una muy enérgica por el color amarillo de su aura. Pero después de unos minutos también detecto el olor a la sangre y no era del demonio.

-Maldición…-Maldijo en un murmullo antes de correr hacia la dirección de la pequeña.

A unos metros del acto pudo ver entre los arboles la silueta del demonio, con forma de hombre lobo gigante, se abalanzaba con la baba caída sobre la niña apoyada en una roca. Sin pensarlo ni una vez apunto una de las flechas al corazón del demonio cargado de suficiente poder espiritual para tirarlo unos metros más al bosque para no aplastar a la chiquilla. Efectivamente pudo ver como la criatura caía en el suelo a pocos centímetros de tocar a la muchacha.

-Oye, resiste un poco ya te ayuda…- Comenzó la miko cuando se detuvo al ver a la muchacha a quien había salvado y le había tomado cariño en las raras ocasiones que la veía. Tenía largo cabello negro rebelde hasta debajo de los hombros con una media coleta, grandes ojos café con linda pestañas, piel blanca cubierta de sangre y algunos moretones y un vivo kimono a cuadros. Solo podía ser una persona.

-me alegra de verla…Señorita…Kagome- Murmuro la pequeña **Rin **antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Kagome. Quien se apresuro a llevarla de regreso a la cueva y colocar una potente kekai(campo de energía) para protegerla de los demonios atraídos por el olor a sangre que rápidamente se juntaron afuera de la caverna golpeándola y mordiéndola sin resultado alguno.

**POV Kagome**

Después de cambiarle el kimono y tratar sus heridas, que por suerte no se infectaron, la acomode en mi colchón mientras acariciaba su adorable carita.

-Eres una niña tan hermosa, y ya estas mandando el estirón, jejeje de seguro Sesshomaru tendrá que eliminar a muchos pretendientes- Murmure divertida con la imagen de; chibi Sesshomaru peleando y amenazando a los pretendientes de la pequeña.

-Jejeje, tiene razón, Sesshomaru-sama siempre se pelea con los humanos que vienen pidiendo su consentimiento o algo así- Comento Rin mientras se reía suavemente girándose hacia un costado.

-¡RIN! ¿Ya despertaste?- Que tonto sonó eso -_-U

-Sipi, dipi, desperté hace unos momentos cuando comenzó a reírse, señorita Kagome.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Rin-chan! Tratare de mantener silencio…

La niña meneo la cabeza en negación- No se preocupe, Señorita Kagome, no me gusta mucho dormir tanto tiempo.

-¿Dos minutos es mucho tiempo?- _Mi sentido pésame hacia Sesshomaru -_-U_

-Así es, señorita Kagome

-No me digas señorita, me hace sentir vieja, solo dime Kagome ¿oka?- Pregunte con una gran sonrisa, la cual la niña me devolvió gustosamente.

-Claro, seño…!Digo! Kagome-chan

-Así está muy bien, Rin-chan, ahora vuelve a dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde- No sabía que podía poner una voz tan maternal O_o quizás cuidar a los niños de la aldea me ha cambiado un poco.

Rin-chan me regalo una agradable sonrisa y se tapo hasta el cuello con las mantas. Pasaron unos minutos pero a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados era obvio que estaba despierta.

-*Suspiro* ¿Quieres un cuento para dormir, Rin-chan?

-¡Claro que si!- Grito la niña saltando de la cama, pero como le dolio la cabeza rápidamente volvió a recostarse- Pero… ¿Qué es un cuento para dormir?

-¿Nunca te han contado una historia antes de dormir?

-Mis padres me contaban algunas leyendas antes de dormir, pero cuando ellos…se fueron… ya no las escuche…-No deje seguir a la pequeña que ya que se veía que en cualquier momento rompería llorar, así que la abrase delicadamente y ella escondía su cabeza en mi pecho escuchando como un cristalino liquido resbalaba de su cara.

Nos quedamos unos momentos así hasta que sentí como su respiración se calmaba un poco. La acerque a mi cara por la barbilla y con la otra le limpiaba las lagrimas que aun caian por su cara- Esta bien, Rin, comprendo un poco lo que sientes, yo igual perdí a mi padre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, así que no te sientas mal ¿vale?

Rin se seco rápidamente sus lagrimas y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa- Si, Kagome-chan.

Nos miramos un momento antes que ambas estallamos en una adorable risa, hasta el día de hoy no entiendo porque-Muy bien, jajaja, Rin ¿quieres escuchar "Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

A Rin le salieron estrellitas de los ojos- ¡SI, SI! Por favor, por favoooorrr.

-Okey…_Todo comienza cuando Alicia se encuentra sentada en un árbol al aire libre aburrida junto a su hermana. La hermana leía un libro sin ilustraciones, lo que aburría completamente a Alicia__._

_Repentinamente, aparece junto a ella un conejo blanco__[]__ vestido, que corre murmurando que llega tarde mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Alicia se interesa por él y decide seguirlo, después de una larga corrida llega a la madriguera donde entra el conejo e incluso entra a su madriguera. La madriguera súbitamente se convierte en un pozo vertical, por donde Alicia cae durante mucho tiempo recordando a su gato, y cosas que aprende en su escuela y preguntándose si algún día llegará al suelo._

_Al finalizar su caída y sin haberse hecho daño, Alicia entra en un mundo de absurdos y paradojas lógicas. El conejo había desaparecido, y Alicia encuentra una pequeña botella, la primera de varias que encontraría en su aventura, que sólo dice «BÉBEME», lo que Alicia hace atraída por la curiosidad. La poción encogió a Alicia hasta hacerla medir veinticinco centímetros de altura. A continuación, Alicia intenta abrir una pequeña puerta para continuar explorando el mundo nuevo. A través de la puerta se atisba un atractivo jardín, pero la llave que abre la puerta está sobre una mesa que Alicia no puede alcanzar, debido a su nueva estatura. La niña intenta entonces recuperar su estatura original comiendo un pastel que encuentra con el letrero «CÓMEME_

_El pastel tiene el efecto esperado, y Alicia crece más de tres metros. Con su nueva altura, la niña consigue tomar la llave, pero al no parar de crecer, choca contra el techo y queda imposibilitada de acceder a la puertecita. Alicia comienza entonces a llorar, llenando la habitación con un charco de lágrimas gigantescas. En eso, el Conejo Blanco pasa nuevamente frente a Alicia y Sin querer, el conejo dejó caer un abanico, el abanico resulta ser mágico, pues consigue que Alicia comience a encoger de nuevo hasta su tamaño normal y logra pasar por la puerta hacia un extraño pero hermoso mundo._

_Encima de una seta gigante, Alicia encontró sentada una oruga azul fumando. La Oruga interrogó a la niña sobre su identidad. Ésta no pudo responder de una manera sencilla, pues consideraba que tras haber cambiado de tamaño varias veces, su propia identidad se había perdido y en ese momento ella misma ya no sabía quién era. Ambos personajes discuten por un largo rato hasta que Finalmente Alicia expresa su inconformidad con su estatura actual de siete centímetros al considerarla una birria. Como esa era la altura de la Oruga, el animal se retira ofendido, no sin antes indicarle a Alicia que la seta también puede afectar su estatura, para disminuirla, si comía de un lado de la seta; o para aumentarla, si comía del otro. Como Alicia no podía saber qué lado era cual, cortó dos pedacitos de los extremos opuestos. Al probarlos, los pedacitos surtieron el efecto esperado: uno hacía que Alicia encogiera, mientras que el otro estiraba su figura, desproporcionándola. Alicia tuvo que comer varias veces de cada uno de los pedazos hasta alcanzar una estatura satisfactoria. Finalmente, Alicia vio una linda casita a la que decidió llamar_

_Dentro de la casa estaba la Duquesa, sosteniendo a un bebé, y junto a su cocinera que preparaba una sopa que, a juzgar por el ambiente, tenía demasiada pimienta. También estaba en el suelo un gato sonriente, al que la Duquesa presentó como un gato de Cheshire. La Duquesa entregó al bebé a Alicia para que lo arrullara un poco, y aprovechó para desaparecer arguyendo que debía asistir al juego de croquet de la Reina. Cuando Alicia intentó mecer al bebé, que se movía incansablemente, éste comenzó a transformarse en un cerdo. Alicia salió de la casa y puso al cerdo en libertad. La niña continuó su camino por el bosque, donde reencontró al Gato de Cheshire, quien la invita a visitar a unos amigos del; el sombrerero o a la Liebre de Marzo. Alicia decide ir a la casa de esta última_

_Cuando Alicia llega a la casa de la Liebre observa que hay un Sombrerero y una liebre se encuentran tomando el té al frente de la casa. Alicia se une a los anfitriones, y comienza a conversar entre ellos. En el transcurso de la conversación, Alicia menciona que la fecha es 4 de mayo Los personajes hacen una serie de acertijos y confunden a Alicia con su aparente falta de lógica, hasta que la niña abandona el lugar, convencida de haber asistido al "té más insufrible" que había visto en su vida. A continuación, Alicia encuentra una puertecita en un árbol, la cual atraviesa para entrar al jardín de croquet._

_Los jardineros habían plantado un rosal blanco donde debía haber uno de color rojo, por lo que estaban pintando las rosas, antes de que la reina descubriera el error. Sin embargo, los reyes de corazones y su cortejo pasaron por allí. La reina, al descubrir la treta de los jardineros, ordena que sean decapitados. Para evitarlo, Alicia esconde a las cartas, y los verdugos, para salir del aprieto, hacen creer a la reina que ya cumplieron con la sentencia. La reina ordena entonces que vayan hacia donde se jugará al croquet, invitando a Alicia a participar en el juego. Alicia los acompaña y percibe que a su lado va el Conejo Blanco, quien estaba aterrado por la imponente presencia de la reina. El Conejo casi no habló en el trayecto, más que lo suficiente para informar a Alicia que la Duquesa había sido hecha prisionera por llegar tarde al juego…_

-¿Por llegar tarde al juego?

-Asi es Rin

-¡Pero eso es muy cruel!

-Ya lo se, pero la reina era muuuyyy mala.

_Una vez en el campo, Alicia vio que el juego tenía características peculiares: en vez de bolas, se usaban erizos; y en vez de mazos, flamencos. Tampoco había arcos, pero en su lugar, los naipes se colocaban en cuatro patas para marcar el curso del juego…_

_En medio del caos, apareció en el aire la cabeza del Gato de Cheshire, y Alicia se sintió aliviada de poder conversar con alguien conocido. El Rey de Corazones se sintió intrigado por el gato. La reina, al ver al gato, como era su costumbre, ordenó que le cortasen la cabeza. El verdugo y el rey se confundieron terriblemente pues el gato sólo había hecho aparecer su cabeza y no era evidente que hubiera un cuerpo de dónde cortarla. Alicia sugirió que para aclarar la confusión, habría que preguntarle a la Duquesa que, al fin y al cabo, era la dueña del gato. La reina ordenó entonces que se liberase a la Duquesa de la cárcel. Sin embargo, cuando la Duquesa llegó al jardín, el gato había desaparecido nuevamente_.

-¿Desaparecio de la nada?

-aja

-¿Pero no es imposible teletransportarse?

-Sesshomaru-"sama" lo hace.

-Tienes razón

_En esta ocasión la Duquesa se porta muy amable con ella lo que hace a Alicia pensar que tal vez la sopa tiene un efecto negativo en el carácter de la gente; concluyendo también que el vinagre y la manzanilla deben ser también negativos, y es preferible el consumo de azúcares y golosinas para tener buen carácter. Alicia notó, además, que la Duquesa era __feísima__. Mientras Alicia y la Duquesa conversaban amistosamente, llegó la Reina de Corazones y ahuyentó a la Duquesa, quien no vuelve a aparecer en la obra. En ese momento, la reina parece haberse olvidado del juego de croquet, del gato y de sus súbditos, pues lleva a Alicia ante un grifo durmiente, y le pide a éste que lleve a la niña a donde se encuentra la Falsa Tortuga, para que le cuente "su historia". El Grif__[__2__]__obedece, y transporta a Alicia a donde se encuentra una criatura sollozante, con caparazón de tortuga, pero cabeza y patas de novillo__[__3__]_

_**.**__la Falsa Tortuga canta una canción sobre un baile de langostas en el fondo del mar. Alicia, por su parte, narra sus aventuras desde que cayó por la madriguera del Conejo Blanco. El Grifo y la Falsa Tortuga escuchan hasta el encuentro con la Oruga Azul, y encuentran que la historia es muy extraña. La Falsa Tortuga canta entonces una canción sobre la sopa de tortuga, y súbitamente son interrumpidos por un grito lejano, que anuncia el comienzo de un juicio. El Grifo toma a Alicia y la lleva corriendo al juicio, mientras la Falsa Tortuga se queda, terminando su canción._

-Jejeje, esta historia es muy extraña, Kagome-chan

-Tienes razón, y aun no escuchas el final.

-Entonces voy a…quedarme…despierta *bostezo*

-No importa demasiado Rin, intenta dormir y mañana te la contare de nuevo.

-OK

_Cuando Alicia llega a donde se efectuará el juicio, ve que se ha constituido un jurado de animales frente a los tronos del Rey y la Reina de Corazones; alrededor de los cuales estaba el mazo de naipes y una multitud de animales espectadores. El acusado era la Sota de Corazones, y el Conejo Blanco fungía de heraldo de la corte. Según un poema recitado por el conejo, la Sota era acusada de haber robado las tartas que la reina preparó. El Sombrerero fue llamado como primer testigo, y acudió acompañado de la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón. El testimonio del Sombrerero rápidamente derivó en una discusión con el Rey de Corazones por el té que el Sombrerero tomaba antes de llegar. Mientras esta discusión tenía lugar y los personajes dejaban de prestar atención al juicio, Alicia comenzó a crecer repentinamente cuando el Conejo Blanco llama a Alicia como siguiente testigo__**.**_

_El capítulo final comienza narrando la participación de Alicia en el juicio. Habiendo olvidado que súbitamente recuperó su altura normal, se levanta para comparecer como testigo y derriba sin querer todo a su alrededor. El testimonio de Alicia termina enseguida, al preguntarle el rey qué sabe de este asunto, a lo cual Alicia responde que nada. Acto seguido, el Conejo Blanco lee la última prueba de la que dispone: una carta sin firma que, en forma de poema, describe cómo las tartas regresan a su dueña original. Cuando el rey analiza los versos, todos ven que las tartas, en efecto, se encuentran sobre la mesa. La reina, sin embargo, insiste en dar una sentencia a la Sota, incluso antes de escuchar un veredicto del jurado. Alicia encuentra absurda la situación, y la reina ordena entonces que sea decapitada. Cuando las cartas saltan para atacarla, Alicia escapo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta que quedo arrinconada en contra de la puerta. _

_Intento muchas veces abrirla pero había sido cerrada con llave. Cuando se arriesgo a ver a través de la cerradura pudo ver a su hermana leyendo el mismo libro bajo el árbol con una persona durmiendo en sus piernas-"Hermana, hermana, ¡Por favor sálvame" Gritaba la niña entre lloriqueos mientras veía como los guardias se acercaban a elle dispuesta a matarla y cuando uno de ellos levanto la espada hacia su cabeza…_

_-_¡AAAAAAAAAA!- Grito mi acompañante escondiéndose bajo las sabanas

-¡RIN!

-Esa historia da miedo, mucho miedo- Murmuro la niña temblando bajo la sabana.

-mou, Rin, deja que te cuente el final- Le pedí tratando de sacarla del colchón.

Rin saco la carita viendo como sus ojos temblaban por el miedo que tenia a que un personaje ficticio muriera- No quiero que muera…

Baje la cara a su pecho y le murmure- Debes sonreír, porque… ¡TE HARE COSQUILLAS!- Grita empujándola sobre el colchón, le levante la camiseta de pijama y le sople el vientre mientras ella se partía de la risa

-Ya….!YA PARA! Jajaja…-Exclamo Rin, quien ya lloraba de la risa.

-Solo si escuchas la historia- Le dije entre cosquillas.

-Lo… Lo prometo, JAJAJAJA

-Caíste.

-Oh, mier…

_-Alicia cerró fuertemente sus parpados pensando en su hermano, su gato, las aventuras que había pasado y todo lo que nunca vivió. Deseo con todo su corazón volver con su hermana, volver a su vida y cuando abrió los ojos…_

_-Hermana, despierta hay que almorzar- Le regaño su hermana mayor cerrando el libro. Aunque Alicia no la dejo terminar de acomodarlo ya que se abalanzo sobre ella agradecida de que todo fuera un sueño._

-¿UN sueño?

-Así es, Rin, todo eso fue un extraño sueño que tuvo Alicia al dormirse junto a su hermana.

-*suspiro* asi que solo es eso- Suspiro aliviada la pequeña abrazando la manta sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, sí, creo que ahora deberías tratar de descansar para llevarte después con "el amo feíto"- Dije imitando la voz de Jaken al final de la oración.

-Jejeje, no es necesario que me lleve, Kagome-chan- Me contesto Rin con una voz risueña.

-¿Por qué, Rin-chan?- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza cuando me dio un escalofrió en el cuello.

-Porque el amo Sesshomaru ya está aquí- Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Jejeje, ¿De que habl…- Comencé cuando algo hizo "Click" en mi cerebro- Por favor dime que no está atrás mío TT_TT

-Okey, no esta atrás tuyo.

-Gracias…Ahora se honesta.

Rin me puso una mano en el hombro- Tuviste una buena vida…

-…Pero corta –Termino una fría y solemne voz en mi oído y solo pude mirar a Rin y decirle;

-Dile a Shippo que lo quiero.

-Oka.

Y a lo lejos se escucho el grito de una miko… callado de un golpe en la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sesshomaru<strong>

-Un youkai no debería ser explotado de esta forma- Murmure haciendo tronar mis dedos

-Discúlpame si me equivoco, pero golpear a tu sirviente y a una miko NO es explotación – Exclamo esa malcriada mujer de ropas extrañas. Juro que si no hubiera salvado a Rin ya tendría su cabeza en la pared.

Jaken le pego con su fiel bastón en la cabeza, no me sorprende que haya sonado hueco- ¡OYE, HUMANA! No le hable así a mi amo bonito y sabes qué? No debes…

-Ya cállate, sapo feo- interrumpió la miko insertándole un apio en la boca para que se callara. Si pudiera darle las gracias a un humano, se las daría.

-bwrebfk oinso…

-Traje antes de hablar, señor Jaken.

-Bien dicho, Rin-chan- La felicito esa mocosa alborotándole el cabello negro. Bueno, ya no es una mocosa; ya cumplió los 17 la semana pasada y debo afirmar que le van muy bien; su sedoso cabello ha ido tomando unos reflejos azules muy bonito, su piel melocotón ha ido tomando un color lechoso blanquito, sus ojos chocolate están tomando algunas manchitas miel y su figura *silbido* si yo fuera el tonto de Inuyasha hace mucho que ya tendría crías, digo que ¿Cómo es posible que se batalle entre un cadáver de barro y un lindo cuerpo y también me pregunto; ¿Cómo es posible que me este preguntando esto?

-*gruñido*…

-¿Está bien amo sesshomaru?- Me pregunto dulcemente la pequeña Rin.

-No te preocupes, Rin, que está bien…-Vaya que te volviste lista, miko-…Solo le molestan las pulgas, eso es todo.

*PROWN*

-Pensé que con un chichón te bastaba pero darte dos…

-¡MALTRATO! Esto es maltrato TT_TT- Se quejo la mujer sobándose el golpe en la cabeza.

-Es maltrato animal.

-Eso no ayuda, Rin.

-JA, Es lo que mereces por burlarte del amo Sesshomaru.

-Callate o muere ¬¬ -Amenazo con un tono que no tenía nada que envidiarme *glup*

Deje escapar un suspiro antes de abrir disimuladamente la puerta corrediza de la posada, comencé a adentrarme en el bosque pensando en ese extraño aroma que había sentido desde hace unos días. Pensar que por culpa de ese olor casi pierdo a Rin. Debo controlarme…Pero con esa sacerdotisa aquí el olor se hace mas fuerte ¿me habrá puesto un conjuro? O lo que debería preguntar ¿Por qué ayudo a Rin? Después de todo nosotros ya estamos a mano.

_Flashback_

_-Contéstame; ¿Por qué lloras?- Exigí con una voz seca y amenazante hacia aquella chica de ropas extrañas que lloraba en los límites de MIS tierras._

_La chica se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas- No es de tu incumbencia y aunque lo fuera no me importaría…y si me disculpas me voy._

_La tome del brazo antes de que se fuera, aun no estoy seguro de porque- ¿Es por ese inútil hanyou y el cadáver de excremento ese?_

_Me quedo mirando sorprendida, yo también lo estaba; no soy del tipo que habla con débiles humanos sobre mi visión de las personas. Me miro un momento antes de dirigirme una dulce sonrisa- Estoy bien –Y con eso se soltó de mi agarre._

_Intente tomarla con el otro brazo por reflejo, aunque no había nada, no pude reprimir una mueca de desagrado. No me da tristeza perder una extremidad, me da repugnancia que esto me evita hacer lo que YO quiera._

_Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi inconveniente ya que jalo con delicadeza el pedazo de carne, donde antes comenzaba mi hombro, e inserto sus pequeños dedos en la herida cicatrizada, causándome un gruñido de dolor. Lentamente el dolor iba desapareciendo siendo remplazado por uno más fuerte pero reconfortante; mi brazo crecía de nuevo._

_El dolor era tan agudo que intente pedirle que se detuviera, pero ella estiro el hueso jalándolo casi por completo de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar de dolor con los ojos cerrados, de improviso sentí una suave manita en mi mejilla proveniente de la miko- Esta bien tener dolor, puedes demostrarlo- me dijo en un susurro bastante agradable. MI cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de agua que caía de mis ojos hacia su mano libre, la cual ocupaba para secar las que caían mientras seguía tratando mi nueva extremidad._

_Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, pudo sentir como el viento me ponía la piel de gallina en el nuevo brazo. Lo miro de reojo y murmure un inaudible "gracias"_

_Después sentí como las manos de la sacerdotisa tomaba mi cara mirándome fijamente. Yo no entendía porque había hecho eso, y a juzgar por su mirada ella tampoco._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! Usted se quedara con nosotros ¿verdad?<p>

-Solo hasta que amanezca, Rin-chan, así que vuelve a dormir.

Rin hizo una protesta de pucheros, pero aun así se acostó junto a la ventana donde se veía la cabeza de A-UN

La miko del futuro se limito a mirarla un momento antes de fijar la vista en ese hermoso astro menguante sobre la tierra. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió orgullosa de si misma, orgullosa de al fin romper ese triangulo amoroso…

…Aunque no seria el ultimo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hola, gracias por seguir con esta historia y por favor no dude en mandarme sugerencias o equivocaciones en mi escritura plis .D

**G.A-motoharu; **Holis, gracia por siempre comentar y seguirme en mis historias (aunque eso me hace sentir psicopateada -_- jejejejeje) puedes llamarme como quieras; Yami-chan, Etsuko-chan, of-chan… *sonrojo* gracias por el cumplido de la escritura, pero creo que aun me falta mucho para poder reflejar los sentimientos de los personajes en una computadora (o celular) PERO seguire intentando hasta poder lograr que los sentimientos queden marcados en el papel (O computadora en este caso) GRACIAS X COMENTAR

**TaO-mEy-nEkO eViL- **No quiero ser criticadora ni nada, pero; ¿EN SERIO ESE FUE EL UNICO NOMBRE QUE SE TE OCURRIO? XD no sabes cuanto me costo escribirlo -_-. Espero poder actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero también estaré ocupada arreglando mi otra historia "la mas fuerte" de Gakuen Alice asi que quizás suba un capitulo a la semana hasta arreglar esos errores, me alegra de que encuentres interesante mi fic y espero que te guste este capitulo. GRACIAS X COMENTAR

**aledith; **Oka…Me alegro tener tu atención y espero que te guste esta historia que, en mi opinión, la encuentro un poco extraña más adelante XD. Pero igual GRACIAS X COMENTAR

**Flor-VIB412- **Me alegra que te llame la atención, y supongo que quizás ya todos deben suponer quien es. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, siempre me pongo nerviosa incluso para pedir los deberes cuando falte a clase, por eso me alegra mucho que me apoyes y te este gustando la historia y espero que también te vaya muy bien en la tuya (la cual pasare a ver después de subir esto) .D *sonrojo* Gracias por agregarme, eso me hace sentir especial y espero que te cuides mucho y espero volver a ver tus reviews y los de todos, que en serio me hacen muy feliz .) GRACIAS X COMENTAR

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Un amanecer contigo

**Un amanecer a tu lado**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" (Siempre he querido decir eso *v*)_

La miko del futuro se limito a mirarla un momento antes de fijar la vista en ese hermoso astro menguante sobre la tierra. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, orgullosa de al fin romper ese triangulo amoroso…

…Aunque no sería el último.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**POV sexy demonio (es sinónimo de Sesshomaru XD)**

Me quede un tiempo viendo a esa extraña humana ¿acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer que dormir abrazada a mi estola? así es, la tonta esta no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se durmió abrazada a mi cola obligándome a quedarme junto a ella para no despertarla, lo que me lleva a pensar él porque me molesto en quedarme a su lado en vez de sacar mi cola de un tirón y alejarme de su diminuto cuerpo.

-Flu…-murmuro esa mujer entre sueños mientras se revolcaba más cerca de mi cuerpo.

-¿Flu? Flu…flu… ¿fluidos corporales?- Dije con una rara sonrisa hasta que recordé que estaba sobre mi ropa y que hay ciertos fluidos amarillos que no quiero tener encima.

-Fluf…

Comencé a jalar desesperadamente mi estola pero la muchacha no se movía- No, no, sal, ya sal de ahí, no tienes idea cuánto cuesta lavarla…

-Fluffy*

-¿fluffy?- Repetí dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y comencé a soltar suavemente mi estola- Así que solo era fluffy

Se acurruco mas en mi estola al punto que, en algún momento, termino con la cabeza recargada en mis piernas toda enredada con mi estola, se veía algo vulnerable, pero…algo… ¿provocador?

-*bufido* nunca pensé que un adulto era capaz de moverse tanto en sueños- Me dije a mi mismo mientras veía esa angelical carita dormida, tan hermosa como un ángel y tan tentadora como el pecado.

Quizás era el aburrimiento o quizás fue la tentación, pero a final de cuentas me encontré a mi mismo acariciando y remarcando las facciones de esa extraordinaria miko. Llena de sorpresas, y desagrados, pero en general siempre, pero siempre; actúa como una estúpida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco más tarde que de costumbre y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que faltaba un cuerpecito a mi lado, por un momento pensé que había tenido un hermoso…digo extraño sueño, pero cuando vi una extraña manta con dibujos sobre mi regazo me convencí de la realidad dejándome un sentimiento de furia y…vacio.<p>

Rápidamente tome a tessaiga, por puro instinto, y salí dispuesto a perseguir a esa inconsciente miko adonde fuera que estuviera. No, no era cariño, solo le debía un favor con Rin y esta era la oportunidad de pagarlo, exacto solo era eso, nada de sentimentalismo ni compasión, solo eran favores, formas de pagarnos mutuamente, solo eso. Honestamente no tuve que ni siquiera dar dos pasos ya que al abrir la puerta, conectada al patio central de la posada, me encontré con que trataba de cortar las hojas que caían de los arboles esquivando el fuego de Jaken. Si, estaban practicando.

-¡QUE TE PASA DEBILUCHA HUMANA! Tienes que cortarlos no rodear el árbol

-¡Como quieres que lo haga si me tiras tanto fuego!- Contesto ella antes de ser callada por una gran llamarada de fuego que le quemo las puntas del cabello.

-¡CALLATE! El amo bonito lograba hacer esto diez veces mejor que tu cuando tenía 10 ¡ASI QUE NO TE VENGAS A QUEJAR!- Respondió este lanzando una gran bola de fuego por accidente, lo suficientemente caliente para desintegrar el traje de ese inútil hanyou. Al parecer Jaken también se dio cuenta y, al igual que yo, se apresuro a empujar a la mujer, pero…

La sacerdotisa empucho rápidamente una espada de madera y en un corte vertical rompió la bola de fuego la cual se desintegro hacia los costados de su figura, dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes?- Pregunto burlonamente la niña, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de la hazaña que había hecho.

-¿Así que quieres más? ¡PUES RECIBE EL PODER DE MI BACULO!- Grito Jaken liberando pequeñas bolas de fuego aun más calientes que la gigante. Sin embargo esa mujer las desintegro todas con el viento generado por su espada mientras cortaba los pétalos por la mitad.

Así pasaron la mañana; absortos en su entrenamientos y escupiendo furtivos insultos antes de comenzar, con más energía, otro entrenamiento. Acabo de 3 entrenamientos (la espada, cortarle las cabezas a las moscas y derribar un árbol enterrándole solo una vez la espada) me di cuenta que esos ejercicios eran idénticos a los que tuve por parte de mi abuelo materno, quien falleció meses después de dármelo.

-Eso estuvo…muy bien…humana- Comento, entre jadeos, el cansado y golpeado renacuajo.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal, - Respondió la sacerdotisa con solo unos rasguños en las piernas y totalmente renovada de energía, como si no hubiera peleado- Koga estaba tres veces peor que tu cuando me enseño a saltar sobre bambú.

-¿Ese lobo te enseño a saltar grandes distancias?

-No todavía- Se llevo un dedo al mentón como si estuviera pensando- solo se apoyarme en pequeños sectores desde lugares muy altos, escalar murallas saltando en zigzag, saltar medio metro y controlar la respiración después de correr durante medio día, pero aun no sé cómo dar saltos como los de Inuyasha o Sesshomaru.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A PONER AL AMO SESSHOMARU EN LA MISMA ORACION QUE ESE HIBRIDO!- Grito Jaken a todo pulmón con la cabeza gigante como en los dibujos que hace Rin.

-*snif* es que no me tienen paciencia- Dijo la muchacha fingiendo tristeza.

-¡NADA DE PACIENCIA! Ahora vuelve a practicar.

-aaaah, no es justo, tú no has hecho nada más que sentarte y gritarme ¡y mira como estas! Si vas a poner en forma a alguien ponte tu también- Reclamo haciendo pucheros. Esta conversación, no puedo evitar compararla con esa que tuve hace tanto…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o__**Flashback**__o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-Ahora veras ¡Recibe mi veneno!-Grito un pequeño niño de no más de 7 años (humanos) saltando sobre un poderoso daiyoukai directo hacia el cuello._

_En un movimiento sumamente rápido el demonio quedo atrás del niño tomándolo del tobillo y tirándolo hacia abajo aplastándole la cabeza contra el suelo para obligarle que se rindiera y pidiera misericordia._

_-Un Taisho nunca pedirá misericordia, y mucho menos a un ser tan indigno como tu- Escupió fríamente el niño volteando, a penas, la cabeza para ver a su atacante; un hombre alto, apuesto, peli plateado, ojos dorados y marcas moradas-rojizas en sus mejillas._

_El agresor se paro lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa picara en sus labios, una vez de pie extendió una fuerte y tosca mano hacia el youkai tirado en el piso- Levántate y practica de nuevo, __**Sesshomaru**_

_El niño acepto decidido la mano de su entrenador- Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, __**padre**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o__**End Of**__**Flashback**__o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Un ronco grito por parte de mi sirviente me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Para darme cuenta como esa pequeña y frágil sacerdotisa tenia a mi fiel lame botas en el suelo con la espada de madera clavada en el pasto al lado de su cabeza y una de plata apuntándole al cuello. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena hubiera corrido pensando que ella era una cruel asesina, pero yo no soy cualquier persona.

Jaken estaba mirando embobado la espada que tenía en frente, como si aun no pudiera entender como un HUMANO le gano, y más encima una hembra. La miko de cabellos negros solo le dedico una traviesa sonrisa antes de dar vuelta su espada dejando el mango en la cabeza de Jaken, quien aun miraba atónito a esa mujer.

-Oye ¿lo vas a tomar o no?- Pregunto la miko con tono cansado mostrándole el mango de la espada.

Jaken dudo un momento, pero se agarro del para levantarse. La miko lo dejo sentado en el árbol mientras le ponía unas cintas pegajosas con cara de ositos en la cabeza, creo que dijo que se llamaban parche curitas.

* * *

><p>Después de que Rin despertara, ambas humanas se pusieron a jugar por la posada ganándose el cariño, por parte de Rin, y miradas lujuriosas hacia esa mujer al vestir esa ropa tan reveladora.<p>

Cuando vi como un débil humano pelirrojo le pedía que le recogiera unas frutas para verle el trasero ya no pude aguantar mi ira, así que de un tirón, y un millón de miradas asesinas, me la lleve hacia la habitación más cercana, lo que provoco que se enojara.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? Ya déjame salir- Reclamo esa niña al intentar abrir la puerta, aunque obviamente yo no la deje bloqueando la puerta con mi brazo.

-No vas a salir, humana- Dije secamente poco interesado en sus reclamos, si no en los murmullos que escuchaba de los demás residentes de que estábamos haciendo "dos guapos jóvenes solos en una habitación con aceite, incienso, cuerdas y una cama extra grande" Por alguna razón mi ego varonil ya estaba rebosante de felicidad.

-mou, Sesshomaru, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me llames humana, tengo un nombre ¡y tu lo conoces bien!- Exclamo esa ruidosa mujer.

-Y yo te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me grites en la oreja- La amenacé de una manera escalofriante pero ella ni se movió, al contrario, solo logre enojarla más.

-¡No tendría que hacerlo si recordaras mi nombre!

-¿tu nombre? ¿Te refieres al "niña-gritona" que dice en tu frente?

-Me refiero al que me puso mi madre y mi padre "Kagome" ¿lo escuchaste? K-A-G-O-M-E ¡Kagome!

-Felicitaciones, aprendiste a deletrear, o al menos a decir una palabra que no sea "sálvame Inuyasha"- Dije poniendo una voz un poco más aguda al final

-y tu una que no sea "oh, sí…ahí estas bien Kagura"- Se burlo la chica imitando mi voz en orgasmo. Que se meta con su estúpido nombre, pero nadie se mete con el lord del oeste.

La tome del cuello, procurando no ahorcarla, y la empuje en contra de una pared- ¿Quién te crees que eres, humana? Hablarme de ese modo, te estás tomando muchas libertades conmigo ¿no crees?- Susurre seductoramente en su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi tacto- oh ¿Qué pasa humana? No me digas que eres capaz de engañar a tu hombre hibrido por su hermano ¿o si? (**n/a; Que quede en claro que MI Sessho aun no sabe que Kagome dejo a Inuyasha)**

Pude notar como su cara siempre alegre se deprimía notablemente hasta el punto que pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ella alejo sus manos de su cuello, donde intentaba en vano quitar las mías, y las posiciono en mi pecho. Por un momento creí que iba decir que si era capaz, pero cuando termine de pestañear ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación por una pequeña descarga purificadora.

Cuando termine de ponerme en pie pude ver como esa miko salía corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos- *Gruñido* Que delicada…No se va a morir por que le aprieten el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kagome<strong>

Rápidamente escape de esa habitación hacia el amplio bosque que quedaba a solo unos metros de la posada. Solo corri y corri, sin importarme si un humano se quedaba mirando o si un demonio intentaba comerme, no me importaba nada ¡nada! Me dolía, en serio me dolía lo que Sesshomaru dijo, ya me costaba mucho no pensar en Inuyasha estando con su idéntico hermano, pero que este me recuerde en la cara las veces que lo único que pasaba por mi mente era su hermoso rostro, me irrita.

Esto es solo una fase, como un nivel de un videojuego; siempre parece difícil o confuso la primera vez que lo juegas, pero cuando lo pasas te reirás de eso, bien, esto no es así. Estoy segura que nunca voy a poder reír recordando el tiempo que perdí con alguien que no me merecía, y lo peor es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo…

-¡YO SI SOY CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARLO!- Grite a pleno pulmón. rápidamente me tape la boca con ambas manos y seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. -Yo no quería gritar eso, yo quería decir que todavía lo amo, pero ¿Por qué?-Me dije a mi misma sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

No recuerdo cuanto corrí, solo sé que cuando decidí volver, desde hace mucho que el cielo estaba oscuro. Volví por el mismo camino pero a paso lento, no quería verlo, al menos no hasta que el tiempo pase y ambos nos olvidemos de lo sucedido.

Cuando llegue pude ver como varias habitaciones tenían las velas prendidas, así que ocultando mi aroma escribí una pequeña nota en la tapa de un libro que llevaba en el bolsillo de la mochila, el libro decía "cuentos para niños" tenia algunos como caperucita roja, La sirenita, el patito feo, las habichuelas mágicas, entre otros. Pero el más bonito era "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" lleno de bonitas imágenes y las paginas decoradas.

Después de escribir en el libro le puse una ramita de olivo y lo deje a las afueras de la posada. Para suerte mía había dejado todo mi equipaje y armamento debajo del árbol donde practique con Jaken. Así que solo me lo puse y camine hacia la ciudad más lejana que estaba entre los riscos a unos 300 kilómetros de allí, y en el camino había varias aldeas así que podría seguir con mis practicas.

A medida que me alejaba de la posada sentía como mi corazón se contrajo e imágenes del cuento con Rin y la practica con Jaken llegaron a mi mente, como tratando de convencerme de que me quedara. Pero no podía, bueno, podía…pero no quería. Así que solo seguí caminando mirando de reojo la posada esperando que Sesshomaru saliera a contemplar la luna, me viera y me llevara de regreso. Pero eso jamás paso.

-Debía saberlo, Inuyasha nunca lo hizo ¿Por qué debía hacerlo el?- Susurre a la noche antes de ponerme la capucha y caminar con la luna delante mío, solo tenía un deseo en ese momento, un egoísta deseo, era poder volver y pasar un amanecer contigo...

…y no me refería a Inuyasha.

X-**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

***Fluffy; Nombre cariñoso dado por los fans a la estola(o cola) que lleva Sesshomaru en el hombro**

Hola, gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia, espero que les guste y déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias, plis.

**Shana-t- **Hola, Gracias yo igual creo que la pareja KagomeXSesshomaru es una de las mejores (después de MikanXNatsume según yo) Yo tampoco había leído Alicia O_o Solo me busque el resumen en wikipedia, lo acorte y simplifique un poco y hay esta xD Intentare no demorarme mucho porque se como molesta esperar la continuación de una historia : )

**Flor-VIB412- **Hola de nuevo .D Yo igual estoy feliz porque se olvide de INuyasha (y eso que es mi historia O_o XD) Tienes razón; da mucha vergüenza pedirle los deberes a los que no conoces mucho, pero da mas vergüenza llamarlos y que te conteste la mamá. Espero que te pases pronto por aquí y seguir leyendo tu historia, porque me dejaste colgada en el drama ¬¬ Besos y saludos.

**Kasumi-chan- **… ¿? XD Me gusto mucho tu comentario (y tu doble personalidad) realmente comentarios tan energicos (O locos) como los tuyos me alegran mucho el dia. Sobre lo de Kikyo; yo tampoco se como quedo embarazada pero algo habrá hecho Inu xD, y te felicito por ganarte la galleta XD. *aja* concuerdo contigo, yo 100pre he querido que ella desistiera de ese romance que no va a existir (admitámoslo; aunque en la historia al final Inu se queda con Kagome, es solo porque Kikyo murió, por decima octava vez, y lo único que le quedaba era conformarse con ella ;p) Yo también espero que pronto a mi cerebro se le ocurra una escena romantica Y QUE INUYASHA VEA TODO DESDE UNA ARBOL (Y cuando digo todo digo TODO *para malpensados*)

Jeejeje, espero ver pronto Sus comentarios y me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia :D

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

-Debía saberlo, Inuyasha nunca lo hizo ¿Por qué debía hacerlo el?- Susurre a la noche antes de ponerme la capucha y caminar con la luna delante mío, solo tenía un deseo en ese momento, un egoísta deseo, era poder volver y pasar un amanecer contigo...

…y no me refería a Inuyasha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**POV Kagome**

-Kagome-san, Kagome-san, Mou… LEVANTE EL CULO DE UNA VEZ!- Me despertó los insufribles gritos de mi *cof* pequeña *cof* maestra *cof* regordeta *cof* e insufrible *cof* y fea *cof* y…-Vuelve a insultarme en tus pensamientos y será lo que escribiré en tu tumba ¬¬ - Me amenazo fríamente la persona a la que debo confiarle mi vida por los próximas días.

-*gulp* O-O-OKA, Chikako-sensei – Conteste imitando, sin querer, el tono de sumisión que adopta el *cof* tonto *cof* renacuajo al referirse a su "amo bonito" Grrr… Lo odio_, bueno, no lo odio,_ pero es tan insufrible _y tan guapo _¡Oye! Ya cállate, y hablando de eso ¿Quién eres tú? _¿No me recuerdas? Que grosera _¬¬ _yo soy "Arashi" Arashi-sama para ti _¿Te refieres a mi amiga imaginaria cuando tenía 4 años? ¿Esa Arashi? _En carne y hueso, bueno, en palabras y viento jeje __*v* _Hay que buena ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Pensé que te había dejado en la sala del _psicólogo __Cuando el psicólogo se suicido, libero mi esencia junto a los de todos los demás amigos y… _Okey, ya para _¿? __Esto se está ponie_ndo como esos juegos de rol donde después te dicen "y es tu deber recolectarlos a todos y salvar los sueños infantiles"_Wow ¿y yo soy la rara? _ÑUT AUP_Se escribe; Shut up, imbécil _Pues piérdete todas las clases de un año y después me avisas _Me sorprenda que aun te crean esas estúpidas enfermedades, digo ¿son descerebrados o qué? _Yo tampoco lo se…

-Kagome, si ya terminaste de hablar con "tu amigo imaginario" ponte de pie, vístete y haz algo productivo por una vez en la vida ¿quieres?- Me opino mi "apreciada sensei" tirándome un traje de sacerdotisa en la cara para después retirarse de mi cuarto.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro- Este será un día muy largo – Me dije en un cansado susurro antes de desvestirme. Tantas cosas habían pasado en apenas dos semanas; Primero me había alejado de Inuyasha, luego había pensado en Rin como mi hija, después compare al pequeño sapo con su molestoso primo Rei, ese mismo día el tonto de Sesshomaru había alegrado a mi corazón con seductoras caricias para después apagar ese sentimiento con sus estúpidas declaraciones, luego salve la vida del hijo de una sacerdotisa y como "premio" la sacerdotisa me entrena por 2 semanas ¿Qué mejor?

Otro suspiro- De todas maneras, este entrenamiento hará bien a mi fuerza- Me dije a mi misma admirando mi figura en el espejo que Keichiro, el hijo de la sacerdotisa, me regalo como agradecimiento, pero no quede satisfecha. No me malinterpreten, me gusta ser sacerdotisa y todo, pero, odio ODIO las cosas largas. Unos pantalones normales o un kimono puede ser, pero ocupar dos pantalones apompados en las piernas no es mi idea de "movilidad" para ser exactos. Eso también va para los vestidos; detesto con mayúscula que cubran mis pies, NO SON NADA cómodos. Mire el kit de costuras a mi derecha- Nada que el señor "tijeras" no resuelva.

* * *

><p>Cuando entre al templo pude sentir como las otras aprendices y aldeanos se quedaron mirándome ¿Acaso nunca han visto a una miko cortar las piernas de su traje convirtiéndolo en short? <em><span>Ellos nunca han visto un short <span>_U-_-

-¡Kagome-san! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Me pregunto atentamente Keichiro; un joven de 20 años, pelirrojo con ojos café, ligeramente musculoso y muy amable y atento.

Me puse las manos en la cadera y di una vuelta en mi eje- ¿Te gusta? Yo misma lo corte.

-Pe-pe pero, eso no es lo que usa una sacerdotisa

-¿y qué? A mí me incomoda los pantalones, así que los corte – Conteste totalmente ajena a las miradas por parte de los aldeanos, los cuales debían ser echados a escobazos del templo.

-Pe-pero…

-ya déjala, Keichiro, -Interrumpió la maestra- Si ella quiere actuar de esa forma tan impudorosa, es su problema.

Me apareció una venita anime- Para su información; En mi tierra esto es de lo más normal en los días calurosos, incluso hay mujeres que lo único que usan son estrellas en sus partes intimas y el resto están desnudas.

-¡Que dios nos ampare! –Gritaron a coro el resto de las mikos.

-Por mí que andes a poto pelado por la vida, siempre que eso no interfiera en tu entrenamiento esta igual para mí –Fue la única respuesta de parte de mi nueva maestra antes de darse la vuelta para dar instrucciones al resto de maestras en el templo.

Solo solté mí suspiro número trescientos noventa y uno antes de tomar mi arco, el cual deje en una esquina la clase pasada, y adentrarme por los oscuros y retorcidos pasillos del templo. Al principio eran totalmente carmesí con puertas y detalles dorados, pero a medida que seguías por ellos el deterioro, despreocupación y flojera de parte de las encargadas se hacía claramente presente; ya que las paredes, antes lisas, estaban totalmente deterioradas, sin pintura, con arañas y los cuadros con la pintura corrida. Lo único en perfecto estado en esos pasillos eran la cantidad de armas guardadas.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que llegue a esos extraños recorridos, hace una semana, la anciana Chikako me había atacado de la nada con una katana de raiben; Una espada forjada con un metal negro de alta densidad que es capaz de cortar todos los materiales conocidos, entre ellos mi cuerpo. Rápidamente la había esquivado y entrado, sin querer, en una especie de dojo de entrenamiento. Esquive fugazmente todos los ataques de la anciana, que en lucha podía superar fácilmente a Sango. Sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi mano al suelo tomando lo primero que encontré y se lo tire en su contra, aunque lo esquivo. Cuando veía que se acercaba considerablemente rápido apuntando hacia mi cuello, Un Fuuma shuriken apareció desde atrás suyo  
>rasgando su pierna haciéndola caer en el piso lleno de su sangre.<p>

-*suspiro* Si hubiera sabido cómo era esa anciana nunca hubiera aceptado su propuesta – Me dije a mi misma antes que la puerta del dojo se abriera de golpe revelando a la armada anciana. Pues ella no me enseñara a ser una sacerdotisa, me enseñara como destruir fácilmente a mis enemigos. Si quisiera saber eso me hubiera quedado con el, además su compañía me es muy agradable y acogedora, quizás debí quedarme con Sessho… ¡Digo Inu! Quise decir Inuyasha… ¿o no?...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sesshomaru<strong>

-Por favor, se lo suplico… tenga piedad, por favor –Suplico un apestoso demonio-babosa mientras se intoxicaba por el veneno que mis garras desprendían a su cuello- Tengo…una vida que vivir…

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de robarme _eso _–Conteste secamente ejerciendo más presión en su cuello.

-No sabía que era… importante… Para usted, solo era un _libro _–Contesto con sus últimas fuerzas mientras le corría espuma y sangre por la boca.

-Exacto, era mi libro y no permito que nadie se meta con lo que ME pertenece- Dije con la voz más fría que pude antes de atravesar su cuello con mis garras, provocando que la cabeza y el cuello se separaran.

-*gruñido* ya no hay demonios dignos por aquí – Me dije a mi mismo antes tirar el cuerpo a un lado. Escarbe sobre un montón de hiedras y hojas secas buscando aquel extraño pergamino cuadriculado, mi posesión más preciada la cual todas las noches comparto una de sus enseñanzas con la pequeña Rin.

Abrí rápidamente la tapa de ese libro respirando en alivio al ver como la inscripción en la portada y la _rama de olivo_ estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero para cerciorarme volví a leerla;

_Querido Sesshomaru;_

_Quizás poco te importe donde o como este, pero debo informarles que yo debo seguir en mi entrenamiento, ya sea como sacerdotisa o como guerrera, por eso continuare mis viajes._

_Te dejo este libro de cuentos como un obsequio para Rin. A pesar de ser tan animada y alegre su corazón aun lamenta la pérdida que tuvo, por eso creo que si le leyeras algún cuento de vez en cuando ella se sentiría muy feliz =D eso sí; nunca le preguntes si quiere uno, ya que al ser tan considerada de seguro no querrá quitarte tiempo en algo "sin importancia" como lo tratan todos pero sé que eso la haría muy muy feliz : ) Te dejo esto a tu cuidado ya que presiento que los cuentos de los youkai siempre terminan con matanzas U-_- (sin ofender ¿ne?)_

_Mándale mis sinceros saludos al renacuajo de Jaken (si, lo escribí ¿Y QUE, JAKEN, Y QUE?) Un gran tazón de comida a A-Un (Eso debes dárselo tu ¿vale? e.e) y un millón de abrazos y besos para Rin… Y también para ti no te pongas celoso u.u_

_Atte Kagome Higurashi._

Abrace, por millonésima vez, el pedazo de papel entre mis brazos con cuidado de no rasgarlo. Nunca espere comportarme como esos hombres viudos que se aferran a las fotos de sus señoras, pero aquí me tienen; Dependiendo totalmente de una dedicatoria en un estúpido libro de niños tratando de encontrar el hipnotizante aroma de esa miko, pero nada. Nada se parecía a su presencia, ni siquiera los mismos jazmines se parecían a ella, y lo peor es que al tener una reputación que mantener no puedo ir corriendo por la vida buscando a la novia de mi medio-hermano, parecería que me importa lo que pase con el *escalofrio*

Guarde el pequeño libro entre mi ropas y comencé a caminar de vuelta con mi "grupo chibi" pensándolo bien mi grupo se parece un poco al de mi hermano; A-Un es Kirara, Rin es ese zorro, Jaken vendría siendo el monje pervertido y la exterminadora en uno (he visto como hace cosas que da miedo) así que yo sería el bobo enamorado de mi hermano, lamentablemente, y mi Kagome sería mi linda novia…

A Jaken se le cayó la leña con la boza caída- ¿no-novia? –Pregunto con voz entrecortada. Por favor díganme que no lo dije en voz alta _

Rin se paró de golpe con la mirada fija en mí, pensé que en cualquier momento gritaría o se pondría de piedra como Jaken, pero solo corrió hacia mis brazos con una gran sonrisa- ¡YUPI! Siempre quise que Kagome-chan fuera mi mamá –Ahora el de piedra soy yo.

A-Un camino hacia mí con una mirada sumamente concentrada, lo cual es extraño ya que siempre tiene cara de insomnio con esos ojos de gato, se acerco con una especie de pergamino en la boca. Por instinto extendí mis manos para que dejara caer el libro...

-"Como evitar el embarazo" ¡NO ME JODAS!- Grite a todo pulmón viendo como mi mascota se ruborizaba y meneaba las cabezas en negación.

-Amo bonito, yo creo que debería leer ese libro, quizás le sea útil *snif*

- ¡¿Tu también Jaken?

Rin salto a mis brazos haciendo que la cargara- ¡Ne, ne Sesshomaru-sama! No le haga caso a ese libro ya que Rin quiere hermanitos.

Creo que si pudiera llorar lo haría ahora, pero ya que esta es mi mente solo pondré esta carita; TT_TT

-*Suspiro* Perdí el apetito en este momento ¿alguien quiere caminar conmigo?

- *v* hay que emoción ¿me pregunto cómo saldrán? Ojala tengan el pelo de Kagome-chan, así podre decir que son mis hermanos :D

-Que equivocada estas, Rin, los hijos del amo Sesshomaru deben tener el cabello plateado y sus ojos para ser tan hermosos como el-Dijo altaneramente Jaken.

-bruuus fhuieigpkmv auboalneojmo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ah-UN, ¿entonces que tendrían de Kagome?

-mmm… Supongo que el optimismo.

-¡YEI! Yo soy optimista así que ahora si parecerán mis hermanos.

-_- Normalmente no me molesta ser ignorado pero esto es demasiado.

* * *

><p>¿Hijos? ¿Con esa humana? Deben estar bromeando. Yo nunca podría estar con esa mujer por muchas razones; 1_ es humana, 2_ esta con ese imbécil hibrido, 3_ es como una madre para Rin, 4_ se está volviendo tan fuerte como un youkai, 5_ siempre es tan amable y dulce, 6_ su aroma es tan embriagante, 7_ es muy buena en la cocina y en los deberes, 8_ es una gran luchadora y muy inteligente, 9_ cuando estoy con ella me siento nervioso, 10_ adore totalmente que su sonrojo fuera por mi, 11_ siempre me sorprende, 12_ es totalmente hermosa y 13…. Creo que la <strong>amo<strong>

Me detuve en seco ¿amarla? ¿Debes estar bromeando? Yo… yo no quiero a los humanos, al contrario los odios ¿Por qué me enamoraría de uno? Aunque esa humana es amable, sincera, solidaria, fuerte, luchadora, honesta y valiente. Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor de ella; no hace diferencias entre humanos, youkais - pobres, ricos – feos, lindos…Para ellos todos son iguales y los trata por igual, los quiere por igual o les grita por igual sin importar que eso ponga su vida en peligro. Es…Valiente, incluso más que cualquier hembra youkai que conozca ¡o que exista!

*suspiro* quizás, quizás si me enamoré de ella… Pero eso es una guerra perdida con mi hermano; en la tiene en bandeja de plata ¿y yo? Con suerte puedo estar con ella si le debo un favor. Pero, desde que logro sacar a tensaiga he tenido cierta curiosidad y admiración por ella…

-Es imposible…- Murmure sintiendo como el típico vacio en mi pecho se transformaba en un agujero negro -… Ella…Ella está con mi hermano, y yo… yo no soy competencia para el – Sentía como ese agujero crecía cada vez más y más rápido, llevándose con él las pocas esperanzas que tenía en mi corazón.

Solo esperaba verla, aunque fuera una mentira o una desilusión verla con mi hermano, quería verla, quería besarla, quería tenerla, quería que dejara a mi medio-hermano, quería que me mirara a mí, quería… Quería… Quería estar con ella…

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?... –Gracias Kami.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kagome<strong>

-¡DUELE! – Me queje a gritos sintiendo como el joven Keichiro trataba mis heridas en el hombro.

-Lo lamento, señorita Kagome, pero si no desinfecto y cierro la herida podría infectarse – Me contesto en forma de disculpa ejerciendo menos presión en mi hombro derecho.

-No se preocupe, Keichiro-kun, solo haga lo necesario – Respondí tratando de tranquilizarme con el hecho de ser atendida por el "doctor" de la aldea.

-Pero estas herida son directas y limpias, totalmente estratégicas – Me comento asombrado mientras limpiaba la herida.

-Joven Keichiro, su madre es capaz de matarme siete veces antes de tocar el suelo – Dije con un semblante serio, el cual no evito que mi acompañante rompiera a reír amenamente.

Una vez terminado mi tratamiento médico practique un poco mi arco junto a la demás mikos, quienes aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para mandarme alguna indirecta sobre mi vestuario o mi falta de profesionalismo, pero algo no pude aguantar…

-¿La viste? Es tan parecida a la sacerdotisa Kikyo –Murmuro una de las chicas, creo que se llamaba Aiko, hacia su compañera.

-Aja, pero claro, ella es mil veces más bonita y talentosa que esta niñata- Ni que me importe. Lance una flecha que dio justo al círculo rojo del blanco.

-Ne, ne ¿saben qué? Escuche que ella vive junto a un demonio zorro y un hanyou – Se burlo otra de las sacerdotisas junto a sus amigas. Ahora si mi sangre ardía en rabia.

-De ahí sus modales tan brutos.

-Ella no es de fiar, después de todo, Todo lo que sea de los youkai es maldad, muerte y repugnancia…- Comenzó otra de las niñas, antes de ser callada por una de mis flechas que paso rosando su cara, dejándole un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su mejilla, dejando heladas a esas supuestas sacerdotisas.

-¿y que si estoy con demonios y hanyous? Para su información muchos de los youkai que conozco son criaturas amables, que han sido despreciados por humanos como ustedes; racistas, infelices y estúpidos –Dije con una voz extremadamente fría que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma.

La muchacha me quedo mirando congelada intentando hablarme- E-E-Eres una tra-traidora a tu raza.

Levante una ceja- ¿raza? ¿Somos perros o qué? Aquí no hay razas, señoritas, solo hay culturas y formas de vida distintas. Admítanlo; si tuvieran los poderes de un youkai más de una de ustedes destruiría una aldea o un país cegadas por su "poder"

Todas quedaron en silencio; TODAS harían eso. Di un bufido- Honestamente me importa una cebolla lo que pienses o no, pero si vuelves a burlarte de los youkai, especialmente de MIS amigos, la próxima flecha será en tu cabeza

-Tú no serias capaz…

-Tienes razón; haría cosas mil veces peores, como cortar tus extremidades o matarte a patadas, esa es una muerte lenta y dolorosa- Me lleve un dedo al mentón- Pero pensándolo mejor; primero te vendería como prostituta, y después de torturarte te daría de comida a los demonios ¿Qué te parece?- Dije con mi voz más sádica, pero con aire divertido, que pude.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como todos los presentes estaban aplastados contra la pared. Puse una retorcida sonrisa antes de tomar mi arco y salir de ahí fingiendo correr hacia ellas para asustarlas más.

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera de la aldea, muy parecida a la de la anciana Kaede con varios canales, comencé a caminar intentando imaginar cómo estarían todos junto a Kikyo.<p>

-mi pequeño Shippo debe estar jugando con los niños de la aldea mirando de reojo el bosque por si regreso, Kirara debe estar durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de Sango, la cual afilara su boomerang mirando en ocasiones el cielo pensando en sus seres queridos, Miroku debe estar sentado frente a Sango mirando a Shipo quien juega a las afuera de la cabaña e Inuyasha y Kikyo… -Detuve mi narración esperando que las lagrimas y la opresión en el pecho llegaran pero esas jamás se sintieron, al contrario, una extraña alegría y deseos de bienestar para ellos crecieron en mi corazón.

-No – Me dije a mi misma agarrando con una mano mi corazón- Mi amor por Inuyasha ya no duele… No puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente, yo lo ame con todo mi ser… ¿Por qué?- Me dije a mi mismo esperando que mi corazón sufriera y mis ojos lloraran. Imagine los días que me dejo, pensé en ellos dos teniendo relaciones, en las veces que rompió mi corazón...

- ¡SUFRE DE UNA VEZ…! –Me tape la boca con ambas manos. Ahora comprendía; yo no amo a Inuyasha, yo QUERIA amarlo.

No me duele, no sufro y no siento nada. Solo me da dolor pensar cuantas veces el me abandono a mi suerte a pesar de ser su amiga, es lo único que siento. Debería estar feliz, debería saltar y alegrarme, pero mi corazón… sigue latiendo fuerte. Aun escucho su tambor, ahora es más fuerte que nunca, aun quiero ver esa larga melena plateada y esos ojos dorados pero **inexpresivos, **quiero escuchar cómo me dice "niña" o "mujer", quiero verlo, quiero besarlo, quiero tenerlo, quiero estar con…

-…Sesshomaru – Murmure al viento sintiendo la opresión en el pecho y las lagrimas en mis ojos- Así que eso era, realmente el destino me odia mucho- Sentencie mientras sentía un familiar agujero en mi corazón que se agrandaba como un remolino- Es imposible estar con él, odia a los humanos y solo me contesta cuando es absolutamente necesario, el no me ama- Ese remolino comenzó a agrandarse hasta llevarse todas esas esperanzas y escenas románticas de películas que alguna vez quería actuar.

Escuche unos pasos adelante mío, seque rápidamente mis lágrimas esperando encontrarme con Keichiro o alguna mujer del templo. Pero al parecer al destino le gusta mucho jugar conmigo

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?...**Sesshomaru…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

*risa malvada* adoro ponerle drama a las cosas *v*

**Flor-VIB412; **O_o que genial, en mi escuela con suerte ponen UN puesto de comida para las fiestas patrias. Por favor dime donde queda tu escuela para cambiarme, que genial :D Espero que logres terminar las pulseras… Si quieres te mando algunas por el internet xD Espero que puedas ganarte el camping por todo el esfuerzo que le están poniendo, honestamente yo y todo mi curso nos sentaríamos en el sillón y en las mesas a jugar al play y a jugar a las penitencias… O espera, eso es lo que paso la semana pasada en la sala (no preguntes lo que hicimos para tomar la tele) jejejeje cuidate y gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**G.A-Motoharu; **Primero que nada quiero decir que al siempre ver tus comentarios ya me se tu nombre de memoria xD Sip, nadie le gana a Natsume y Mikan, y aquí entre nosotras *susurro* si sale una mejor pareja la mato O_o. Hace poco que descubrí lo de fluffy, y en cierta forma me llamo la atención que en todos los fanfic que he leído de esta pareja solo uno la llama asi y es porque Kagome se lo apoda (creo que era "el plan de Sesshomaru" o algo asi) Hace como un mes que he actualizado la otra historia y estoy terminando el capitulo 13 (Por cuestiones de demasiados capítulos junte "pequeños descubrimientos" en un capitulo) Yo también soy callada en el mundo real, solo en el internet como que uno puede ser su verdadero yo (mucho Shugo Chara O_o) No te preocupes por escribir... realmente tus comentarios siempre me suben el ánimo :D

**hinatauchiha82****; **O_o Wow… ¡VE A LA CAMA EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE PONGO A DORMIR! (Lo siento, saque mi lado Tsubasa de Lucky star U-_-) Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que superes tu insomnio xD muchos saludos y gracias x comentar.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Promesa nocturna y nueva aliada

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**Promesa nocturna y nueva aliada**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

Escuche unos pasos adelante mío, seque rápidamente mis lágrimas esperando encontrarme con Keichiro o alguna mujer del templo. Pero al parecer al destino le gusta mucho jugar conmigo

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?...**Sesshomaru…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**POV Normal**

Una extraña brisa soplo sobre el bosque, agitando los cabellos de la miko y llevándole su embriagante aroma al frio youkai delante de ella. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera las cigarras que cantaban alegremente hace unos segundos se atrevieron a producir sonido, consientes de la extraña e incómoda situación que pasaba en el bosque.

Kagome se quedo embobada viendo a aquel frio youkai causante de sus lágrimas. Aquellos ojos normalmente fríos e inexpresivos contenían nerviosismo y, al igual que los de ellas, parecían cristalinos, pero ¿eso no podía ser verdad? Ella estaba llorando y lamentando su existencia, el no tendría por qué sentirse de esa manera ¿O si…?... Tanto tiempo había estado la joven analizando esto que no se dio cuenta como aquel youkai se acercaba a ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

Cuando volvió en si se alejo unos pasos- Se-Sesshomaru! Ta-tanto tiempo, jeje…-Rio nerviosamente la miko, pero, como era de esperarse, el lord del oeste ni siquiera se detuvo a responderle y siguió acercándose a la miko quien retrocedía con miedo a que escuchara el rápido andar de su corazón. En medio de esa carrera la miko del futuro quedo acorralada contra un árbol entre los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru.

-¿Se-Sessho? ¿Puedes dejarme ir? Estoy algo incomoda y…- Comenzó la sacerdotisa antes de ser interrumpida por su "captor"

-Inuyasha…- Comenzó el youkai de pelo albino acercándose lentamente a la cara de la mujer.

-¿ah?

-tu… amas a Inuyasha ¿cierto?- Murmuro con un triste suspiro rozando los labios de Kagome, haciéndola sonrojarse y desear que ese sutil roce se convirtiera en algo más.

Kagome aparto la mirada hacia abajo muy ruborizada- ¡N-No te tengo p-porque re-re-responderte!

Sesshomaru bajo tristemente la mirada- Ya veo – Murmuro suavemente antes de soltar el cuerpo de la niña y comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque, dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre a su medio-hermano. Pero tampoco llego muy lejos…

Sesshomaru dio vuelta la cara hacia la pequeña manita, en comparación con la suya, que entrelazaba su propia mano- No, ya no lo quiero… Yo... yo te quiero – Murmuro Kagome totalmente ruborizada en un tono tan bajo para que solo Sesshomaru la escuchase. Lentamente la miko comenzó a soltar la mano de aquel poderoso youkai, cuando vio como su acompañante ponía una cara de triunfo.

-Mejor para mí – Exclamo Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual dejo sorprendida a Kagome, pero, antes que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento, Sessho aprovecho la oportunidad para plantarle un posesivo beso en los labios.

La miko estaba asombrada y contenta, pero más asombrada. Analizaba aquel beso, que aun no se dignaba a corresponder, comparándolo con los que tuvo con su primer amor en el pasado; Para darse cuenta que este era mucho mejor. Su relación "amorosa" siempre fue muy infantil y despreocupada, como esos noviazgos del colegio que duran unas semanas, nada de cariñitos ni regalos ni piropos, solo eran dulces abrazos y pequeños piquitos, nada comparado con ese pastel de emociones que le estaba preparando aquel extraño y cambiante youkai. Si hubiera seguido analizando las diferentes sensaciones que le producían ambos hermanos se daría cuenta los rápidos latidos de su corazón y el cosquilleo del estomago, pero ya estaba muy concentrada devolviendo aquel inesperado beso.

Un beso lento, una lamida, un susurro, una entrada, mas pasión, perdieron el control y se devoraron las bocas una y otra vez durante 3 minutos hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separar los labios, pero se apoyaban en la frente del otro.

-Sessho… ¿Por qué hiciste…eso? – Pregunto Kagome entre jadeos y piquitos robados de Sesshomaru. El cual levanto una ceja coqueto.

-Porque…me gustas, Kagome, me gustas y mucho- Murmuro sensualmente aquel daiyoukai en el oído de la chica.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Tu… Tú también me gustas mucho…- Murmuro la chica cabizbaja.

-Shh… No llores- Murmuro Sesshomaru secando delicadamente las lagrimas de la chica con su mano, lo cual es muy difícil contando que tiene garras como de 5 centímetros *gulp*- ¿Por qué lloras, princesa?

Kagome se ruborizo por el dulce apodo de Sesshomaru, pero aun así las lágrimas seguían cayendo-tengo miedo… por…

Sesshomaru le tapo los labios dulcemente con su dedo índice- No me tengas miedo, yo a diferencia del bruto-inútil-idiota-Inu ese… Nunca seré tan imbécil.

-jejeje- Rio dulcemente Kagome, pero las lagrimas aun seguían, para luego poner una cara seria- Le tengo miedo a que… me ilusiones.

-¿Qué te ilusione? – Pregunto confundido aquel youkai que, de lo que entendía, a las hembras le gustaban los cuentos del príncipe encantador y todo eso…

Ella solo asintió con tristeza- **Si me quieres demuéstramelo, si quieres decirme algo dímelo y si te quieres ir por favor solo vete y no me hagas daño** – Expreso la pequeña mientras las lagrimas caían con más fuerza de sus ojos, pero esta vez no fueran secadas con las manos de su acompañante, ya que este estaba muy ocupado abrazándola contra su corazón.

-¿escuchas lo rápido que va? Late por ti y solo para ti, y el tuyo late por mí y solo para mí, por eso quiero proteger ese andar y te prometo nunca hacerte llorar como mi hermano… No te diré cosas como "te daría las estrellas y el cielo" yo mismo iré al espacio y te daré la segunda estrella más brillante y bonita del firmamento.

-¿La segunda? – Pregunto la miko totalmente conmovida y tocada por él y, lo mejor, es que sabía que él era capaz de hacer eso.

-Así es, la segunda, porque la más brillante esta en tus ojos- Dijo galantemente el youkai de tierna mirada al acariciar el cabello negro de su amada, la cual se abrazo fuertemente del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, encantada por bonitas palabras sin mentiras.

Pero, en un descuido, Kagome levanto la cabeza siendo besada nuevamente por aquel youkai en un dulce y amoroso beso, aunque fue más corto y calmo que el anterior expresaba cien veces más que mil piropos falsos, porque este no era falso ni de momento, este quería ser verdadero y, como siempre, solo las cosas verdaderas brillan para siempre.

Cuando rompieron el beso Kagome pudo ver las hermosas facciones de su ahora novio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa al ver como Kagome se ponía roja de rabia.

-mou, tonto, tonto – Exclamo Kagome mientras le daba suaves golpes de gatito en el pecho. Haciendo que el rompiera a llorar de la risa.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio eso es lo mejor que puedes? Entonces deberé enseñarte como defenderte de un demonio, lección 1…– Sesshomaru puso una siniestra sonrisa y en un movimiento rápido tomo una de las manos de la miko y se la puso en el musculoso pecho-…A los daiyoukai nos encantan los besos y caricias.

Kagome rio en voz baja- y… ¿Dónde exactamente les gustan las caricias?

-No te preocupes… yo te enseño…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal<strong>

-Amo Inuyasha ¿está seguro que esto es lo correcto?- Exclamo la pequeña pulga saltando en el hombro de su amo.

-Ya cállate, Myoga, en estos momentos Kagome debe estar sola, asustada, hambrienta…

-Inuyasha, si Kagome estuviera en aprietos ya hubiera regresado, además *gulp* no estoy seguro de cómo reaccione Kikyo-sama al saber que fue a buscarla – Dijo muerto del miedo el anciano Myoga. A través del tiempo le había tomado gran cariño a la joven Kagome y, en el fondo de su corazón, le hubiera gustado que su amo se hubiera quedado con aquella joven de bondadoso corazón en vez de esa frío e inexpresivo cadáver.

-*bufido* yo deje muchas veces a Kagome sola por ella, ella tiene que entender- Exclamo Inuyasha con un tono de voz que hacia arder la sangre de su pequeño acompañante.

-Es cierto, y muchas veces Koga y los demás tuvimos que ayudarla y apoyarla por TU incompetencia y a pesar de eso seguía amándote.

-Exacto, por eso se que siempre la tendré a mi disposición, sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar con esto, Myoga- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz tan arrogante y presumido que si no fuera porque él puede aplastarlo en menos de un segundo Myoga ya lo habría enfrentado.

El joven Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto al sentir el aroma de Kagome no muy lejos de allí- Bingo – Murmuro antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies hacia aquel bosque donde al parecer estaba "su" mujer, pero a medida que se acercaba también detecto él aroma de alguien mas- Sesshomaru…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Inuyasha<strong>

¿Qué hace el aquí? Más le vale no acercarse a Kagome o yo mismo lo destruyo en el instante **(n/a; JA, inténtalo y todas las fans nos tiramos sobre ti ¬.¬)… **Bueno, quizás atacarlo en el instante no sea tan buena idea contando lo popular que se ha vuelto con las chicas ¡Pero algo se me ocurrirá! y…

_-¿En serio tienes que irte?_

_-Así es, quede en entrenar por una semana y debo cumplir mi promesa, aunque honestamente la pasaría mejor contigo_

_-Ya veo, pero… sabes que no aguantare más de 24 horas sin ti, así que mejor me das un espacio o..._

_-Mou…Tú también debes darme un espacio, pero en tu corazón ¿vale?_

Esas voces… son de ¡MI KAGOME Y EL PEDOFILO ESE! Comencé a correr hacia su aroma, no me importaba si estaba o no con mi estúpido hermano, ni siquiera porque él estaba aquí, lo importante es que encontré a MI chica, MI mujer y MI Kagome. Seguí corriendo y corriendo, sin importar que mis pies descalzos sangraran seguí corriendo, sabiendo que al final estaría mi dulce "mujer" esperándome y perdonándome como siempre, todo volvería a la normalidad; Kikyo se iría de mi lado excepto en las noches, Kagome dejaría que la besara y abrazara cuando no puedo ir con Kikyo y al final yo las disfrutaría a las dos ¡Y TODOS CONTENTOS! Seguí corriendo hasta que pude divisar su figura a lo lejos… Pero pare en seco.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunte en un susurro llamando la atención de mis oyentes. Cualquiera lo hubiera preguntado si hubiera visto la imagen de tu enamorada acariciando el pecho desnudo de tu hermano siendo comida a besos por este.

-Inuyasha…- Murmuro Kagome con la mirada al suelo, pero rápidamente me enfrento con una mirada decidida, libre de aquel especial brillo que tenía al mirarme antes-… Disculpa que hayas visto eso, pero… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías en la aldea para celebrar el…

-¡NO CELEBRARE NADA! –Grite mientras sentía hervir mis venas, pero mi ira aumento cuando vi como ella se apego al cuerpo de mi hermano por el grito que di.

Sesshomaru, quien se dio cuenta que MI Kagome se asusto, me mando una poderosa mirada asesina- ¿sigues aquí? Mejor vete a gritarle a tu muerta esa.

-¡Kikyo no es ninguna muerta!

-tienes razón: es una re-muerta, en serio hanyou ¿Cuántas veces esa tipa se ha caído de un precipicio?

-Si te dijera ¬¬ perdí la cuenta a la cuarenta… ¡ESPERA NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!

Quito uno de sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y se lo puso en la oreja- ¿ves como gritas?

-¡YO NO GRITO! ¿Verdad Kagome?

-…

-¿Kagome?

Hizo una señal de poquito con los dedos- A veces se te pasa el tonito, jejejeje

-¡QUE YO NO GRITO!- Corrí rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de la cintura y dando un salto de 15 metros hacia atrás con ella en mis brazos- y tú te vuelves conmigo ahora.

Kagome comenzó a forcejear en contra mía y a patearme las piernas de espaldas- ¡No quiero! Ya suéltame.

-No es tu decisión, tu eres solo MIA y te vienes conmigo aho…- Comencé antes de ser callado y tirado al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo de mi hermano. Cuando solté a Kagome de mis manos el estúpido pedófilo la atrapo en los suyos.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA, HIBRIDO INUTIL! – Me grito mi medio hermano con una mirada asesina. Yo y Kagome quedamos muy sorprendidos por su demostración de emoción, pero eso no impidió que saltara sobre él.

-¡Garras de acero! – Grite a pocos centímetros de mi hermano. A pesar de la poca distancia Sesshomaru empujo a Kagome hacia el suelo unos segundos antes que mis garras al desviarse pasaran por el lugar donde antes estuvo la cabeza de Kagome cortándole algunos cabellos, pero no me importo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Kagome <strong>_**y POV Normal**

_¿Qué es esto? Inuyasha… ¿Por qué hiciste que mi corazón ya no lata al decir tu nombre? Y lo peor… ¿Por qué intentas matar al hombre que amo? Tuviste tu tiempo…_

Sesshomaru se abalanzo sobre su hermano en el aire, tratando de controlar su sangre asesina en presencia de su amada, pero ya estaba perdiendo el control y comenzaba a desintegrar a tirones el traje de su hermano.

Inuyasha intento desenvainar tessaiga, pero al hacerlo esta no se transformo, aun así siguió peleando con aquel palo.

_Así es, tuviste tu tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero no lo usaste. Quizás esto que siento por Sesshomaru no sea real o solo sea el mismo amor adolescente que tuve contigo… Pero en este momento me gusta, me enamora y quiero estar totalmente loca por él, como lo estuve contigo. Siempre me había gustado e interesado desde que lo "conocí" en el estomago de tu padre (eso no sonó tan bien como espere ¬¬) pero tú me enfermaste de esperanzas falsas, de finales de películas con el gran beso y cuentos de Disney, solo que esta vez yo era la sirvienta de consolación cuando "Cenicienta" se fue._

Ambas espadas chocaban en los cielos lanzando destellantes chispas por el claro sobre la absorta miko que observaba desde sus pensamientos a aquel que amo y aquel que va en camino de amar.

Ambas cabelleras plateadas y ojos dorados se fundían en los cielos haciendo la ilusión de dos alas blancas. La única diferencia en esos apasionados ojos en este momento seria el tinte rojo que estaban tomando el del hanyou, y el de ansiedad por parte del youkai.

Aquel lord del oeste lanzo un suspiro- No puedo aguantar más – murmuro hacia el cielo antes de enterrar sus garras en el cuello de su hermana y empujarlo contra el piso.

_¡Qué está pasando! No, ¡Por favor, eso no! Yo no lo amo, pero… kikyo si, no quiero que ella pierda al confundido amor de su vida ¡y yo tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo! _

_Pero… ¿Qué hago aquí sentada? ¡Yo soy fuerte! Yo puedo detener esto…_

-¡Lo siento, Kagome!- Grito aquel normalmente inexpresivo youkai mientras sus ojos se tintaban de rojo, no por el miedo o la competencia, si no por pura adrenalina. Levanto su fornida mano, a la cual las uñas le comenzaban a crecer y soltar un veneno verde, y la bajo en dirección a su hermano quien estaba fuera de sí en estos momentos, por lo que mordía y lamia los dedos de Sesshomaru esperando que el asco de su saliva lo alejara, pero solo lo enoja aun más.

Cuando las garras del demonio ya habían rozado el cuello de su oponente este sintió un par de delgados brazos alrededor suyo, haciendo que parara de presionar hacia abajo mientras algunas gotas de la sangre de su oponente comenzaban a deslizarse por su cuello, tentando aun más al demonio de derramar toda la de ese insignificante cuerpo.

-Ya para…- Susurro la joven miko en su oído-…Por favor, ya paren esto…-Cuando el agudo olfato del daiyoukai le informo de cómo aquellas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos volvió en sí.

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? Yo que acabo de prometer nunca hacer llorar a mi querida princesa…- _Pensó el poderoso demonio dándose vuelta para abrazar a SU mujer- Lo siento, Kagome, ya rompí mi promesa – Se disculpo en el oído de la chica.

Kagome solo meneo la cabeza en negación- No has roto ni mentido en nada, yo siempre suelo ser un poco llorona, jejeje- Rio nerviosamente Kagome apoyada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, donde se quedo un buen rato hasta que los gemidos de dolor por el inconsciente Inuyasha los obligo a atenderlo.

* * *

><p>-tss, no entiendo porque hay que atenderlo- Gruño Sesshomaru-sama al ver como su princesa atendía el desnudo pecho de su medio hermano.<p>

Kagome le levanto una ceja divertida- oh… ¿todos los daiyoukai son tan celosos? – Al ver que Sesshomaru hizo una mueca se lo tomo como un si, volvió a tratar las heridas.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?

Kagome lo miro de reojo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro- A pesar de ya no estar enamorada de Inu, para mí él es como un hermano y es mi mejor amigo varón junto a Miroku.

El youkai frunció el seño- ¿Y yo no estoy en el primer lugar?

-¡Claro que no, Sr. celoso! usted está en el primer lugar de "personas que me deben muchos besitos" ¿ok? – Pregunto Kagome con una voz risueña mientas le acababa de acomodar las vendas a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se acerco gateando hacia ella, pero como estaba ocupada poniéndole la parte de arriba del traje al hanyou no se dio cuenta, hasta que le hablo al oído- y tu estas en la de "mi novia hermosa que me debe caricias pendientes"

Kagome rio bajito- Para mí no es ningún problema, pero primero hay que dejar a Inuyasha en algún lugar…

-¡No se preocupe! Señorita Kagome- grito la pulga saltando de los arbustos.

-¡Anciano Myoga…! un momento ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-Desde la lista "personas que me deben muchos besitos" ¿tal vez?- Se burlo la pulga haciendo que Kagome se ruborizara. Cundo unas garras lo levantaron del suelo.

-Oie, Pulga gorda ¿puedes llevarte a este hibrido de aquí?...por favor- Pidió Sesshomaru susurrando el "por favor" cosa que sorprendió a los presentes ya que el lord del oeste no era muy conocido por ser amable, y mucho menos con los amigos o aliados de su medio-hermano.

-¡Cla-cla-claro!- Exclamo la pulga asustada por la nueva actitud del lord del oeste- ¡en este mismo momento me lo llevo a una cueva y en la mañana nos vamos! ¡NO SE PREOCUOPE SESSHOMARU-SAMA!- Gritaba histéricamente la pulga corriendo lejos del bosque con el pobre Inuyasha atrás, el cual se golpeaba con las rocas y cualquier cosa en el suelo y aun no despertaba.

-Ti-tiene el sueño pesado ¿ne? Jejeje- Rio nerviosamente la miko mientras le corría la gotita y al hermoso, guapo y otros mil calificativos que no escribiré por falta de tiempo, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y ayudar a su nueva novia a pararse como todo un caballero.

* * *

><p>-Aquí es, fluffy- Le detuvo la mujer de cabellos oscuros en la espalda del conocido frio y callado youkai en el pie de una colina por donde se veía el pueblo en todo su esplendor nocturno.<p>

-*gruñido* ¿Flu-ffy?- Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras le salía una venita en la sien.

-Así es, yo soy tu princesa y tú eres mi fluffy- Contesto divertida la miko bajando de la ancha espalda de su novio. Aunque honestamente no quería dejar el cálido cuerpo de su acompañante.

- ¿exactamente que se supone que es un fluffy?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido el magnífico lord del oeste dándole la mano a SU novia, lo que hizo que esta se ruborizara.

-Ni idea, pero queda bonito ¿No? – Se rio la mujer pasando al lado de su amado en dirección a la aldea, pero se detuvo unos pasos alejada de Sesshomaru para luego volver y plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual él no se demoro en corresponder.

Sesshomaru puso una mano en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa acariciando esa blanca y suave piel para preguntar con voz triste- ¿segura que debes quedarte?

A Kagome se le rompió el corazón escuchar la triste suplica del youkai, pero debía quedarse entrenar así que le devolvió la caricia como forma de calmarlo- Hice una promesa… así como te prometo quedarme contigo – Le alentó la miko del futuro con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue borrada por los labios del daiyoukai en un prolongado beso **(n/a; ¡Hello! esto tiene comedia, menos romance plis ¬.¬ Sessho; Consíguete un novio y me avisas. Yo; touche o tuche)** Cuando ambos se separaron el "amo bonito" comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque para ir por sus acompañantes.

Antes de entrar el demonio albino se dio vuelta y le dijo con voz ronca- Arréglate muy bonita mañana.

-¿para qué? – Pregunto confundida la chica.

Sesshoamru puso una traviesa sonrisa- Para nuestra primera cita– Le contesto antes de entrar corriendo al bosque dejando a una sonrojada y feliz Kagome atrás.

La miko se quedo un rato congelada en el lugar repasando los acontecimientos anteriores deseando que si esto fuera un sueño despertara ahora para no embobarse más y cada vez estaba más feliz de saber que esa era la realidad, la grandiosa realidad. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la aldea hasta asegurarse de que no haya nadie alrededor…

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Grito la mujer a todo dar dando un salto como niña pequeña y correr con una gran sonrisa hacia su dormitorio, sin saber que Sesshomaru la había estado mirando todo el tiempo y ahora se estaba riendo alegremente de su grito.

* * *

><p>Silencio…- ¡¿COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?<p>

-Los que le dije- Respondió desinteresadamente el youkai- me encontré con Kagome y después de esta semana viajara con nosotros como MI novia.

-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-Novia?- Pregunto el sapo Jaken quien no entendía como su amo quien siempre odio a los humanos, excepto a Rin, pudiera traer a otro con ellos, ¡y para colmo como su pareja! Sin embargo la pequeña Rin saltaba y bailaba de la felicidad de tener una madre.

-¡YUPI! Eso quiere decir que pronto tendré una mamá.

-Si quieres pídele a ella unos hermanos con esa cara de cachorro, de seguro no se negara – Sugirió malévolamente el youkai de mente tan pervertida como el monje, quienes habían tenido siempre una buena relación aunque el demonio no quisiera admitir que tenía un "amigo".

-Novia – Murmuro Jaken aun en estado de shock.

De la nada Ah-Un entro a la cueva con un extraño paquete que le había arrebatado a la mujer del futuro días atrás. Por instinto Sesshomaru extendió las manos dejando que la bolsa con un plástico transparente callera en sus manos y…

-"Condón" ¡¿ME ESTAS BROMEANDO CIERTO?- Grito el youkai con un leve rubor en sus mejillas recordando como la semana pasada había descubierto ese extraño objeto en la mochila de la joven y la obligo a explicárselo.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin quiere saber qué es eso ¿acaso se come?

-Depende, se puede comer si ya lo llenaron con…- Comenzó el pobre Jaken antes de ser callado por un golpe por parte de su amo.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué te parece si te leo un cuento, Rin?- Interrumpió el youkai con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras su estola asfixiaba a Jaken. Pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba Sesshomaru, la pequeña niña puso una cara triste y miro el suelo.

-Amo Sesshomaru…- Comenzó Rin mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡Un monstruo se comió su cuento favorito!- Grito Jaken para que la cola del amo lo soltara, muy frio y callado puede ser, pero sigue siendo curioso- Cuando Rin quiso leer el libro mientras se bañaba una serpiente marina negra salió del agua e intento comérsela, por suerte yo y Ah-Un la sacamos a tiempo del agua, pero mordió el libro pensando que era Rin, y ya que se dio cuenta lo lanzo a tierra llevándose unas páginas en la boca.

Frunció el seño- ¿de qué cuento eran las paginas?

-Alicia, ahora Alicia esta en el estomago de la serpiente…- Murmuro Rin tristemente cuando sintió una gran mano sobre su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, era solo unas páginas, aunque se las haya tragado Alicia y el conejo lograron salir de la boca.

Los ojitos de la niña se iluminaron- ¿en serio?

Sesshomaru se limito a asentir, para luego tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y sentarse estilo indio en la pared de la cueva con la pequeña sobre sus piernas- ¿quiere que te cuente la historia?

Rin puso una gigantesca sonrisa- ¡Si! Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡Por favoooooorrrr!- Grito Rin primero batiendo los brazos y terminando con las manos en puños sobre su pecho, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Sesshomaru.

-Okey, "cuando Alicia despertó de su sueño…- Comenzó el daiyoukai sumamente preocupado por el capitulo del libro porque, entre sus hojas…

… Estaba el fragmento faltante.

* * *

><p>Ajeno a todas esas escenas de telenovela barata <strong>(Todos los personajes; ¡OIE!) <strong>Una larga y elegante serpiente marina nadaba por el oscuro mar en dirección a un pequeño risco en medio del océano. La serpiente era totalmente negra con aletas por la espalda con destellos azulados, de unos 10 metros mínimo, se deslizaba fugazmente ajena a las oscuras nubes y relámpagos que rompían la calma del océano. A medida que se acercaba los dorados ojos de la bestia pudieron contemplar como los peces y animales marinos alrededor del risco flotaban muertos en la superficie, pero no le importo, después de todo, el no era un animal.

Antes de llegar a la orilla, llena de piedras negras, la figura de la serpiente se hundió en el agua y salió en tierra con un aspecto diferente. Una alta y bella mujer de pelo negro liso por toda la cintura y ojos dorados como el sol salió de la playa con el agua deslizándose sensualmente por su cuerpo. A medida que esas gotas se desprendían de su cuerpo su piel se reforzó de un largo vestido de escamas negro. La mujer camino unos pasos con las páginas en mano hasta poder deslumbrar la negra silueta del que ahora se convirtió en su dueño.

La mujer, aun con el pelo mojado, se arrodillo ante la presencia de su nuevo amo- Señor, le he traído el ultimo fragmento de la perla, tal como usted lo pidió- Exclamo la mujer extendiendo sus brazos con las páginas del cuento aun con la cara gacha.

-Bien hecho, Akane… ¡Kagura! – Llamo el ser de pelo negro y ojos rojo oscuro.

De la oscuridad salió una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con rayas moradas, su pelo era negro como el de su dueño y sus ojos rojo carmesí llenos de lagrimas.

-Kagura… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto Naraku al ver sus lagrimas, no estaba preocupado por ella, solo quería verla sufrir por recordar sus desgracias.

-¡Nada que te importe, Naraku!- Grito esta como respuesta tomando de un tirón las páginas de las manos de la hechicera y lanzándoselas a Naraku.

Akane solo puso una sádica sonrisa- Las adolescentes son difíciles ¿cierto, señor?

-Así es, las niñas crecen tan rápido, al igual que esa pequeña que siempre lleva el lord del oeste consigo ¿no, Kagura?- Se burlo Naraku al ver como las lagrimas de la mujer corrían con más fuerza al recordar como vio a su amado besando a esa estúpida miko.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Grito Kagura dejándose caer de rodillas al escuchar como ambos seres reían y bromeaban respecto a la gran hermosura de Kagome y el horrible y desgastado kimono que ella usaba.

Cuando estaba por pedirle a Naraku que la absorbiera, una pequeña mano pálida le agarro el hombro- **Es increíble la obsesión de los hombres por formar triángulos con nombres que comiencen con K, quizás por eso Akane-obasan nunca tendrá pretendientes**- Comento fríamente la pequeña Kana, orgullosa de ver como su creador se reía de su nuevo juguete y por vengar el sufrimiento que le hacían a su nee-chan. Desde que Kanna y Hakudoshi se habían hecho amigos de una forma u otra lentamente la peli plateada aprendía los sentimientos que presentaba ese chico después de hablar con Naraku, ya sea rabia, tristeza, felicidad de matar a alguien… también había aprendido a llamar al resto de las extensiones como hermanos.

-Jajajaja, muy buen chiste Kanna, pero ahora, necesito las almas.

-¿con que propósito? El fragmento esta derretido en asas paginas solo debes cortarlas.

-Te equivocas; el fragmento se impregno con la tinta en la palabra, y aunque pudiera sacarlo el fragmento ha sido combinado con la escritura al punto que le daría vida propia a la perla más poderosa del mundo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué necesitabas las paginas?- Pregunto Kagura poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Kanna **(N/a; Es idea mía o varias mujeres tienen K? Kagome, Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura…)**

-Necesitamos darle vida al personaje donde se impregno la perla para poder usarlo a nuestro control hasta que el corazón humano que posee florezca y remplace la perla que tendrá en su lugar, provocando su muerte y la separación de los poderes- Respondió Akane con un claro cansancio de explicar un plan "tan simple"

-¿y en que palabra esta la perla?

,

,

,

,

,

,

,  
>- Alicia…<p>

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hola, lamento mucho si los hise esperar mucho tiempo. Asi que sere honesta y les dire que fue porque me dio flojera y lata escribir esto en la noche (que es el único momento que tengo tiempo) pero al final lo tuve que terminar en la noche asi que no paso nada xD

**Flor-VIB412****; **Hola, lo se, lo se *me inclino* me encanta ser cruel y poner drama a las cosas (pero nunca tanto) oh ;( Te deseo lo mejor con las pulseras ¡QUE LA FUERZA PERVERTIDA DE MIROKU TE ACOMPAÑE! o, perdón quería decir la de Inuyasha pero ya lo dije U¬.¬

**La conquistada; **Si, Kagome y Sesshomaru son muy lindos y tiernos (excepto cuando el ultimo mata a la gente) pero aunque me mate seguirá siendo guapo *BABA^BABA*BABA*BABA* O_o perdón me fui del tema jejeje.

**G.A-Motoharu; **Holi, yo igual siempre pongo mi nombre a todo y como tengo una compañera que se llama Jhamileth (no sé cómo se escribe pero se pronuncia Yamilet) siempre piensan que la estoy acosando -_- Supongo que la H de tu nombre se pronuncia como J, como en el Japones (fue la conclusión a la que llegue) *Sonrojo* Gracias, como abras visto en mis otras historias siempre le pongo humor a todo pero el drama y el romance me cuestan un poco (realmente no creo en el amor ni en esas cursilerías por eso se me hace un poco difícil escribir escenas romanticas) jejeje, Chao

**sayuri-chan-aly****; **O_O *risa macabra* SI, SOY MALA WUAJAJAJAJA (Sorry no me he tomado la pastilla -_-) No te preocupes, como 4.000 palabras atrás de esto ella dice que ya no lo ama xD Gracias espero ver tus comentarios y lso de tods

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. una linda amistad

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**Una linda amistad**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

_- No, ya no lo quiero… Yo... yo te quiero – Murmuro Kagome totalmente ruborizada…_

_-Porque…me gustas, Kagome, me gustas y mucho…_

_-No es tu decisión, tu eres solo MIA y te vienes conmigo aho…- Comenzó el hanyou antes de ser callado y tirado al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo._

_-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA, HIBRIDO INUTIL! – _

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? Yo que acabo de prometer nunca hacer llorar a mi querida princesa_

_- Arréglate muy bonita mañana… Para nuestra primera cita –_

_-¡Un monstruo se comió su cuento favorito!..._

_-Necesitamos darle vida al personaje donde se impregno la perla para poder usarlo a nuestro control _

_-¿y en que palabra esta la perla?_

_- Alicia…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**POV Normal**

Pudo sentir los pasos de la sacerdotisa jefe hacia su habitación, la había convencido anoche de que hoy tendría un día libre, por eso no le tomo mucha importancia así que volvió a ver su imagen en el espejo; Llevaba el pelo suelto con una flor rosada pálida sobre la oreja, como maquillaje solo tenía los labios pintados con un rosa pálido, vestía un kimono rosa claro, casi blanco, con ramas celestes y flores rosa en el hombro, codo, cintura y otros lugares en la prenda y un obi dorado, también llevaba unas sandalias de madera parecidas a las de Sango. Se dio unas vueltas en el espejo cerciorando que todo estuviera en perfecto estado para su primera cita real, real porque las que tenía con Inuyasha eran solo caminar por las calles y evitar que persiguiera a los gatos.

La puerta se abría lentamente revelando a la maestra con una espada de madera y los ojos cerrados, tal parece que quería golpearla- Oie, tonta, levanta…

-¡Ya me levante!-Exclamo poniéndose las manos en la cintura. La mujer abrió pesadamente los ojos y se quedo mirándola totalmente desconectada, tanto que se le cayó la espada.

La mujer se llevo la mano al mentón mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo-mmm… debe ser muy afortunado…

-¡HOMBRE! ¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, se que pedí el día libre y todo eso ¡Pero como supo que tenía una cita!- Grito moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo, antes de ser golpeada con la espada en la cabeza.

-¡Ton-ta! Me refería a la persona que diseño ese kimono que hace que alguien tan fea como tu se vea moderadamente fea…Pero hablando de algo mejor ¿con quién se supone que vas a salir?- Pregunto la mujer conocedora de los sentimientos que sentía su hijo hacia esa extraña mujer que, muy en el fondo, le había tomado un gran cariño como persona y sucesora suya. Ella, aunque jamás lo dijera, le hubiera gustado que se casara con Keichiro y tenerla de "hija" Pero todos esos planes se fueron cuando la niña abrió la boca…

-Voy a salir con mi nuevo novio- Exclamo la chica con las manos en puños bajo el mentón y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y aquel globo de esperanzas que tenía la mujer, desaparecieron…

La sacerdotisa sintió su sangre hervir; la mujer que gano el corazón de su hijo se lo rompería una suelta que al parecer cambia de novio cada semana- Ya sabía que eras una idiota, pero no una suelta.

-¿suelta?- Pregunto una confundida Kagome apuntándose con una mano.

-¡Si, una suelta que tiene más novios que abejas la miel! ¿Con cuántos te has acostado ya, intento de miko? – Grito la maestra mientras se ponía colorada de gritar. Pero si ella estaba enojada Kagome estaba eufórica.

-¡Escúcheme bien! Vieja loca- Se puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra en el corazón- No sé cómo diablos será usted ¡Pero no me trate como una cualquiera sin razón alguna!

-¡Mis razones son que te metes con cualquiera!

-EL es mi segundo novio, o mejor dicho ¡primero! Mmm… pero el contara como primero… ¡Bueno el punto es que no es cualquiera!

-¡SE LLAMA MUJERIEGO!

-¡SE LLAMA SESSHOMARU! Y cuando termine mi entrenamiento me voy a ir con el- Grito la niña y se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que había admitido que uno de los daiyoukai mas violentos y poderoso era su novio.

-¿Sessho…maru?- Pregunto atónita la mujer visualizando aquel poderoso lord del oeste quien a, petición de una niña que lo acompañaba, había comprado unos juguetes hace unos meses- ¿el lord del oeste?

Kagome solo asintió aun tapándose la boca.

La mujer dejo escapar un triste suspiro _"Lo siento, hijo, no tienes oportunidad contra el" _La mujer miro tristemente a la miko delante de ella- Lo lamento, tonta, tuve un día complicado ayer, no debí desquitarme contigo…ni con tu novio – Se disculpo la mujer esperando que la chica se pudiera a gritarle o a echarle en cara algo sobre sus años como siempre.

-Está bien, oba-sama, no se preocupe por eso- Aseguro la chica de ojos chocolate con una brillante sonrisa- Todos tenemos momentos difíciles y… *tos*… Yo también hice comentarios fuera de lugar, así que no se preocupe ^_^

-…

-… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quieres…ayuda para la cita?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kanna<strong>

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué actuó así? Yo siempre he obedecido a Naraku devotamente, tampoco es que tenga opción, pero ahora, en estos momentos, no me importa nada. Solo quiero volver a casa junto con Kagura y jugar junto a Hakudoshi ¡incluso estoy evitando a Naraku! Pero ya que quiero vivir mi vida mejor le hago caso…_

-¿Qué quieres – Pregunte molesta hacia mi creador.

-Vaya, Vaya, al parecer las hormonas afectan también a mi familia…

-*Suspiro* ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, padre?

Asintió con la cabeza- Ahora, Kanna, si fueras tan amable de hacer tu trabajo y darle vida a esta humana te lo agradecería – Ordeno mi creador levantando una sábana blanca del tufon donde descansaba mi nueva "Hermana"

Camine con el espejo en mano hacia la mujer acostada, por lo que entendí en el libro Alicia debería ser una niña pero al necesitar que la perla sea contaminado un niño nunca sentirá tanto odio. La mujer tenía unos 17-18 era rubia, un color no muy común en este país, con ojos zafiro, piel blanca y semblante tranquilo; se veía muy bonita. Mire de reojo a Naraku notando ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos al mirarla- ¿Qué necesitas que le haga a este cuerpo de barro? – Comente ocultado mi admiración por la creación de esa muñeca.

-Necesito que le transmitas las almas y le borres la memoria para que no recuerde los planes o arreglos que haremos a nuestro plan- Sin decir nada apunte mi espejo hacia la mujer y comencé a transmitir las almas como me pidió.

Al parecer esperaba que dijera algo, pero al ver como seguía mi trabajo en silencio continuo- Alicia, o Arashi como se llamara en Japón, fingirá ser amiga de la miko y le dirá a Inuyasha que Sesshomaru tiene cautiva a esa mujer de extrañas ropas como esclava, obviamente ese hibrido perecerá en el acto por su hermano dejándome un enemigo menos… Después encerrare al clan de Ayame junto a ese lobo en una cueva y ella asesinara a uno de los lobos, creando miedo y desconfianza y lentamente todos se irán matando unos a otros destruyendo otra de mis amenazas y…

-¿y qué tiene que ver que le hayas dado un cuerpo tan voluptuoso?- Pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.

-*gruñido* te has vuelto muy impaciente, Kanna, y esta es la mejor parte; En su cerebro le hemos instalado que se enamore del lord del oeste, quizás el le parta el corazón después de "usarla" llenando su corazón de odio, y si, por si acaso, el se queda con mi pequeña secuestrare a esa niña Rin y le daré su libertad a cambia de su propio corazón, así que la chica me odia y muere.

-… Es un gran plan Naraku…- Comente apagando mi espejo.

-Ya lo se Kanna- Se despidió mi creador le vantándose para luego salir de la habitación.

_-Pero no pensaste en algo…_- Me dije a mi misma poniéndome lentamente de pie y dándome la vuelta cuando escuche una suave voz llamarme desde atrás.

-¿Cómo escapo de este plan?- Volví la mirada y pude ver a la joven levantada con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la cara.

Puse una traviesa sonrisa "_Tus planes nunca son perfectos"_ – La única salida es por el patio central, ahí hay una ruptura del campo de fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sesshomaru<strong>

-rin – Murmure con la cara seria.

-RRin – Comente haciendo una mueca.

-¡Rin!- Exclame levantando un poco mi cabeza.

-¡RIN!- Grite quitándome las flores amarillas de mi cabello, haciendo que la pequeña cayera de poto.

-Mou, Sesshomaru-sama, me costó mucho ponerle esas flores.

-Lamentablemente los daiyoukai no podemos llevar dos trenzas largas con moños adornados de flores – Exclame desarmándome el peinado que me había hecho Rin.

-Pero si va a una cita…

- ¡Exacto! Una cita, no una convención de metrosexuales- Repute liberando mi plateado cabello de todos esos pinches y moños con cintitas que tenía como corona sobre mí.

Rin inflo los cachetes haciendo pucheros- Pero si se veía adorable y lindo.

-Rin, Rin, Rin…- Comenzó el renacuajo meneando la cabeza en negación-… En una cita la chica es la que debe verse linda, los hombres debemos vernos sexy y atrevido y…

-¿Y cuando fue a una cita usted, señor Jaken?- Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña dejando a mi sirviente sin palabras.

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CAAAAAAAAAAALLATE! ¡CALLA…- Interrumpí al sapo metiéndole una bola de cintas para el cabello en la boca.

-Pues ya que la cesión de peinado y manicura termino; yo me voy… ¡Y si! Si me llevo el paquete, Ah-Un- Interrumpí a mi dragón quien me traía una caja que tenia escrito "píldoras anticonceptivas"… Debo preguntarle porque lleva eso en su bolsa U-_-

Me arregle el kimono que llevaba, realmente era el mismo blanco con el obi de siempre que siempre llevo pero sin mi armadura. Me despedí de espalda de mis acompañantes que, por petición de Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un se la llevarían a una aldea en el campo de girasoles para que jugara con unos niños y luego corrí hacia la aldea donde se quedaba mi chica… Si, acabo de pensar en Kagome como mía, y lo será, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>Camine por la aldea siguiendo el aroma de la miko, ya que mi olfato es mucho más fino que el de esa bestia puedo seguirlo sin agacharme. A medida que caminaba sentía los murmullos y miradas impudorosas de las mujeres y como los hombres se miraban y luego a ellos mismos… <em>Ni con magia lograran esto, así que no lo intenten, Ja.<em>

-¡Fluffy!- Escuche como mi hime-sama **(N/a; princesa en japonés) **me llamaba, por el sonido de sus pasos estaba corriendo con un kimono supuestamente.

-Te agradecería que no me llamaras Flu…- Comencé al ver a MI Kagome parando en frente de mi. Vestía un bonito kimono rosado casi blanco con ramas con ramas celestes y flores rosa oscuro por la prenda y un obi dorado, también llevaba unas sandalias de madera. Llevaba el pelo suelto con algunos rizos sostenidos en pequeños moñitos morados (como los de Kikyo en coleta pero más pequeños) y una flor en el cabello, una ligera sombra de ojos morada y los labios con lápiz rosa pálido.

Kagome me miro confundida- ¿Sessho?¿Pasa algo?- Al ver que no contestaba comenzó a pasarme la mano sobre la cara- ¡Oie! – Me miro enojada pero se veía tierna. Cuando sentí un par de gruesos labios sobre los míos dejándome saborear ese extraño sabor a miel que tenía su boca, se separo de mi bruscamente ya que estaba de puntillas.

Me quede un rato perdido en sus ojos, pero al parecer le incomodaban las miradas de los demás aldeanos ya que se movía nerviosa en el lugar. Así que con una sonrisa la tome de la mano y me la lleve fuera de la aldea, creo que vi llorar a un chico **pelirrojo** siendo consolado por una anciana que parecía ser una maestra de sacerdotisa, pero no le tome importancia.

Una vez en los sembrados, como los de la aldea de Kaede **(n/a; otro nombre con K ¬.¬) **La atraje de la cintura hacia mí para besarla desesperadamente y ella, dulce y sumisa en los besos, trataba de seguirme el juego con las lenguas hasta que sentí como se nos estaba faltando el oxigeno y la deje alejarse, pero nuevamente deje reposar mi frente contra la suya.

Levante la vista viendo como ella me miraba con esos ojos tan brillantes y bondadosos, llenos de cordura y cariño y, en un impulso pase mi lengua por su pequeña nariz divirtiéndome por como el rojo de sus mejillas combinaba con los ojos achocolatados de ella. Después de unos pucheros y peleas me convenció de recorrer la aldea y, ya que traía cierta cantidad de oro, quería ver que le gustaba para comprárselo y, aunque no lo admitiré jamás, fue muy divertido estar con humanos.

Normalmente en el mercado de los youkai cada dos por tres los ves matándose o hiriéndose por un desacuerdo o una rebaja de ropa, aunque no lo crean. Sin embargo cuando los humanos ven como otros se golpean; los separan, cuando quieren rebajas; juegan al piedra, papel y espada asesina… ¿no era así? Bueno… Que incomodo. Pero lo más interesante y gracioso eran las conversaciones que teníamos ambos entre "me gusta" y "me gusta" por parte de Kagome. Desde que era pequeño solo había vivido con gente seria y clara, si comenzaba con "de donde vienen los bebes" terminaba dos horas después con imágenes "de donde vienen los bebes" pero eso no se aplica a los humanos; comenzamos hablando de unos muñecos de perrito, luego de mi cabello, después de la estrellas, luego del niño que se cayó en la calle, de Rin y Shippo, de nuestras familias, del traumante libro que me mostro mi padre de niño, muchas anécdotas de su hermanito y la única que tengo de Inuyasha que fue cuando se me resbalo de las manos en la escalera, de cuanto detesta los vestidos largos, nos burlamos de unas mujeres que tenían peinado como el de una tal "pucca", de cómo Rin siempre juega con mi cabello y cuando la muy loca amarro el suyo y el mío en una misma trenza y terminamos de cómo a ambos nos gusta fastidiar a nuestros hermanos.

-Jajajajaja en… en serio… ¿se te cayo de la escalera?- Exclamo entre risas mi acompañante comiendo una manzana acaramelada.

-Así es, lo hubieras visto; su cabeza daba botes en cada peldaño, es increíble que haya sobrevivido- Conteste con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Siempre supe que tenía un problema cerebral- Digo la chica llevándose seriamente una mano al mentón. Sin embargo yo estalle en risa y después Kagome siguió mi risa- Jajajajaja Se-Se- Sesshomaru Jejeje… Tu risa es contagiosa.

-¿Contagiosa?-Pregunte confundido con la cara larga, de seguro es mecánica.

Se llevo las manos a la cara moviéndolas como loca- ¡No, no es nada malo! Solo es que es una risa muy bonita que animan a los demás a sonreír – Me halago primero preocupada, luego seria y después cariñosa. No soporte las ganas y le robo un besito.

-Tú me animas a sonreír –Le asegure con una sonrisa antes de acerarla nuevamente hacia mí para un beso más prolongado el cual respondió con mucho gusto, después de todo éramos los únicos en el bosque… O al menos eso pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>POV desconocido<strong>

-¡ATRAPENLA! ¡Encuéntrenla, que no escape!- Gritaba aquel despreciable ser que me había tenido cautiva tanto tiempo, o al menos para mí lo fue.

Corrí con más fuerza por el bosque sin importarme que mi vestido celeste, el cual ya me quedaba corto, se rasgara y ensuciara. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de aquellos demonios, sirvientes de mi captor, que se acercaban considerablemente a mi pequeña figura entre toda esa vegetación negra, por primera vez deteste ser **rubia. **

Escuche los sonidos del agua al chocar contra las rocas y la presión del aire que me comenzaba a asfixiar; ya me había dado cuenta que estaba subiendo una montaña, pero ya era tarde dar la vuelta para enfrentarme a aquellas criaturas que ya se encontraban a unos 100mt atrás mío. Me di la vuelta pudiendo ver esas especies de anguilas voladoras y chupacabras moradas persiguiéndome no pude evitar compararlas con aquella chiquilla que, aunque es fría e inexpresiva, un bondadoso corazón está floreciendo en ella.

-¡Quieta! – Me grito una mujer en una pluma gigante desde el cielo usando su abanico para crear una especie de barrera entre mi cuerpo y el precipicio a pocos centímetros de mis pies haciéndome caer de poto contra el suelo.

No me había recuperado del shock de ver como el agua de aquel riachuelo caía por ese acantilado y ver el "suelo" cubierto de neblina, cuando una voz masculina me hablo de espaldas- No se cómo y cuando has despertado… pero solo quiero ayudarte.

-No…- Murmure asustada recordando como aquella niña de pelo blanco me advirtió que si me marcaba con esa araña seria de "su propiedad"-… No te me acerques.

El hombre se me acerco con una escalofriante sonrisa- No es tu decisión, querida.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como mi pie pisaba en falso un terreno de suelo, el cual se soltó y desapareció bajo la neblina a cientos de metros más abajo. Mi secuestrador se burlo- Elige, cariño ¿yo o el acantilado?

Mire fieramente unos segundos a mi agresor escuchando los aullidos y gruñidos por parte del resto de los demonios, con un suspiro levante lentamente las manos en señal de rendirme. Mi agresor camino hacia mí con una sádica sonrisa en la cara, pero al estar a menos de un metro de mi persona conteste- el acantilado.

Y con eso me tire de espaldas al vacio sin que el hombre de ojos carmesí me atrapara.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos estaba acostada a la orilla de un lago con una herida en la espalda, la cual me estaba ardiendo, la cabeza golpeada y no podía mover los brazos. Mire hacia arriba y me alegre de ver como la corriente me saco de aquel túnel subterráneo donde estaba al ser atacada, pero mi estado disminuyo cuando me di cuenta como mis heridas comenzaban a sangrar supe que podía morir de hipotermia.<p>

Intente gritar pero mi voz no salía, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, intente morir pero mis ojos resistían. Comencé a pasarme todo el rollo de la película en la que moría desangrada y años después una pareja de enamorados encontraran mi cadáver, pero no tuve que esperar mucho ya que ante creí ver a mi salvación.

Un joven apuesto vestido de rojo con blancos cabellos y ojos dorados se quedo mirando mi moribundo ser con, lo que parecía, ser una pulga gorda. Intente pedirle ayuda pero mi voz se perdía en mi garganta saliendo como una tos seca. La pulga, aunque no me crean, salto de aquel hombre e intento jalarme fuera del agua, obviamente al ser tan pequeña no pudo hacer mucho pero le sonreí como agradecimiento, sin embargo el joven de un brusco tirón me saco del agua quedando entre el pasto de la orilla, pero sin tratarme ni cuidarme se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-¡amo Inuyasha! ¿Qué cree que hace dejando a esta mujer sola?- Lo regaño la pulga saltando sobre mi mano, pero ya el frio del agua no me dejaba sentir nada además del cansancio.

El joven, que al parecer se llama Inuyasha, solo soltó un bufido- Yo también estoy herido de guerra por ese estúpido de mi hermano y no e quejo, ahora muévete que hay que ir por Kagome, pulga asquerosa – Se quejo el chico quien, por las ojeras y palidez de su cuerpo, había sufrido una transfusión de sangre.

-¡Pero eso no es excusa! Solo estas molesto porque no tienes sangre…

-¡PORQUE TU ME LA BEBISTE MIENTRAS ESTABA INCONSIENTE!- Grito el joven dando un salto de enojo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar a paso pesado llevándose a la pulga encerrada en la mano.

Mire tristemente a ese par de personas sintiendo como mis parpados pesaban, pero me mantuve despierta viendo como el brillante sol del mediodía pintando el agua cristalina y las hojas verdes claras, se convertía en aquel hermoso atardecer que pintaba de amarillo el agua y las hojas se veían opacas comparadas con aquel sol. Pero nadie venia. Mire el bosque por última vez dejando caer mi cabeza contra la hierba, pero una imagen me llamo la atención…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kagome<strong>

Me sentía tan completa en ese momento, acurrucada entre los brazos de Sesshomaru escuchando el rápido andar de su corazón viendo como el sol comenzaba a bajar hacia el horizonte, era algo único y perfecto.

Me apreté más junto al cuerpo de mi Sessho, escuchando como el lanzaba una suave risita- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte mirándolo hacia de reojo.

-Solo pensaba que la que tenía miedo de una relación es la misma que ahora esta apretada en contra mío.

-Mou… si te molesta entonces mejor me voy – Dije zafándome de sus brazos, pero a penas lo intente me abrazo fuertemente en contra suy.

-Está bien… así – Murmuro Sesshomaru en mi oreja haciendo que nuevamente me ganara en contra de su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones se perdían con las del otro y nuestros acelerados latidos parecían golpear al mismo tiempo, me sentía… completa.

Por primera vez no tenia que pensar en el tiempo que estaba conmigo temiendo que se fuera con un cadáver de barro, en este momento no me importaba el tiempo; solo su compañía me bastaba y sobraba en exceso. Y, sin quererlo, ambos nos quedamos dormidos sentados bajo un sauce.

Cuando desperté el atardecer había caído y Sesshomaru aun dormía abrazado a mi cuerpo y, por un instante, me imagine como esas mujeres recién casadas al despertar de una noche de boda, me ruboricé ante ese pensamiento. Con mucho cuidado me levante para taparlo con un chal de lana que me compro para el frio *suspiro enamorada* Decidí no despertarlo así que comencé a caminar por el bosque ya que había sentido la presencia de Inuyasha y debo intentar castigar… ¡Digo conversar! Sobre lo sucedido.

-ah…- Escuche un seco gemido en una laguna y ahí, en frente mío había una linda joven herida botada a las orillas del lago, me acerque a ayudarla furiosa el porque alguien haya podido hacer eso, pero mi furia subió cuando detecte que Inuyasha había estado en ese lugar y no hizo nada.

-tss, estúpido- Murmure vendando su herida con la manga de mi kimono y hay pude notar lo hermosa que era la muchacha; de piel pálida y cabello rubio, nariz respingada y lindas curvas pero no exageradas, lo más extrño de esa chica es que lleva un bonito vestido azul de seda con un delantal blanco, al parecer es de una niña. Quizás…

-ella también sea de otro siglo- Me dije a mi misma. Con mucho cuidado la subi a mi espalda y camine hacia la aldea, cuando sentí como la mujer despertaba.

-ah…- Se volvió a quejar abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Veo que ya despertaste – Le dije con una sonrisa.

.¿uh?... ¡Ah! ¿Dónde vamos? – Me pregunto alterada la joven.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, voy a dejarte en la aldea donde me quedo- La niña miro sobre su hombro su herida vendada por una tela y después .la manga de mi kimono rasgada – No te preocupes, los kimonos se arreglan, la salud, no tan fácil.

La chica me miro dulcemente- Gracias.

-Veo que no eres de la era del sengoku.

-¿!AH! ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Me pregunto la chica abalanzándose más adelante

Le dedique una traviesa sonrisa- Solo digamos que yo tampoco soy de aquí.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensancho y ensancho hasta abarcar toda su cara haciendo brillar sus azules ojos- ¡QUE BUENA! ¡Tengo una amiga, tengo una amiga- Comenzó a cantar sobre mi hombro.

Solo deje escapar un cansado suspiro antes de volver a caminar hacia adelante- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.

.

.

Alicia

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza pero estoy con el PERIODO…de pruebas xD**

**Sayuri-chan-aly; **Yo tambien me gustaría uno asi *v* no tenga idea cuantas veces se murió esa loca de Kikyo :P Lamento decirte que ella se meterá mucho en el romance, pero tambien en una amistad con Kagome asi que el final será algo inesperado para todos ;) (estoy recién en el 5 capitulo y ya se el final ;P)

**G.A-Motoharu; ***suspiro* me sacaste un peso de encima, siempre me preocupo mas por el drama y el romance ya que el humor me sale solito. O_o Nunca mas vere a Naraku con los mismos ojos… pero a bankotsu ya me lo esperaba asi que el impacto no es tan grande xD XD XD XD No me había dado cuenta del nombre, se los dije a mis amigas que dijeran "Kagome" varias veces y cayeron xD

**Kasumi-chaan; **Que bueno que te encante : ) Jejejeje, mejor te dejo conversar a solas con tu doble personalidad xD A mi a veces me pasa lo mismo, como que tienes dos puntos de vista y si los juntas con humor sale algo como ese comentario xD

**Flor-VIB412; **Sesshomaru es mas fuerte, cierto… Pero Miroku es mas hábil con las manos xD Que bueno que hayas terminado las pulseras *v* y te deseo tooooooooooooooda la suerte del mundo para tu historia ;D

**Kiwiset; **Hola, que bueno que te guste y espero que este capitulo te agrade

"CUALQUIER SUJERENCIA, COMENTARIO O ERROR FAVOR DE DEJARME UN REVIEWS"- ATTE mi hermano que se metió en el computador mientras escribia esto U-_-

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Un corazon triste y un corazon falso

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**Un corazon triste y un corazon falso**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

_-¡SE LLAMA SESSHOMARU! Y cuando termine mi entrenamiento me voy a ir con el_

"_Tus planes nunca son perfectos"_

_-Jajajajaja en… en serio… ¿se te cayo de la escalera_

_-Elige, cariño ¿yo o el acantilado?_

_- el acantilado._

_-ella también sea de otro siglo_

_QUE BUENA! ¡Tengo una amiga, tengo una amiga_

_- y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Alicia_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**POV Normal**

Un agotado y enojado Naraku camino por los pasillos de su castillo de verano atravesando con sus tentáculos a cuanto sirviente hubiera en su camino, mientras Kagura y Kanna caminan detrás del limpiando la sangre de los sirvientas atrás suyo.

Una vez en sus aposentos cerró la puerta de golpe tirándole la puerta en la cara a sus dos extensiones que se quejaban del dolor en la nariz del otro lado de la puerta. Camino hacia une mesa de cristal de **la actualidad **con un puño listo para destruirla, pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes dejando que su cuerpo cayera al piso junto a sus lagrimas. Una extraña escena que solo presencio la última mirada del sol en el atardecer; un deprimido Naraku con lagrimas en los ojos tirado en el suelo agarrado con una mano al borde de la mesita.

Por la fuerza y necesidad con la que el pelinegro se aferro al mueble una pequeña hoja de papel cayó de la cómoda, con la mano libre el hombre tomo el papel que era una foto de cámara instantánea. En ella había un guapo y alto joven de piel un poco bronceada, ojos rojos y pelo negro como la noche, al lado de él una mujer joven de pelo café oscuro casi negro y ojos café con una gran barriga de embarazada y, en el medio de ambos, una alegre niña de unos 7 años máximo con pelo negro como él y ojos cafés como la mujer.

Naraku evoco una irónica sonrisa en sus labios mientras mas lagrimas hacían su recorrido por la cara de aquel hombre. Con mucho cuidado acerco la foto de su amada a sus labios dándole un sutil beso, añorando los dulces labios de la verdadera.

Con voz quebradiza murmuro inaudiblemente el nombre de su amada…

-Naomi… **Higurashi….**

* * *

><p>-¿Alicia?- Al ver como la joven rubia asentía Kagome se llevo un dedo al mentón- En Japón Arashi es Alicia, así que para no levantar sospechas será mejor que te identifiques como Arashi.<p>

-¡YES SR!- Grito la muchacha levantando un puño animada.

-Mou, mou, pero no te muevas tanto

-jejeje, gomen.

Ambas chicas conversaron de sus vidas y gustos, obviamente Alicia antes vivía como en el siglo 18 así que su estilo de vida era distinto al de Kagome, pero aun así lograban animadas charlas. Aunque sin importar lo entretenida que estuviera la charla la pelinegra no podía dejar de pensar en aquel youkai que dejo dormido bajo el árbol y, porque la muchacha nunca había visto un youkai, de seguro Alicia se asustaría así que no podría ir por el hasta que su nueva "amiga" se quedara dormida.

-¡AMIGA! – Le grito la rubia haciendo que la miko saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡itai!- Grito Kagome- ¿Por qué me gritas? TT_TT

-Porque estabas por chocar con la casa.

-¿la casa?

-Aja- Le señalo con una mano al frente, donde estaba la posada donde se quedaba- Esa casa.

La miko suspiro pesadamente- Tengo un nombre.

-El cual no me has dicho.

-ah… cierto jejeje- Rio apenada la chiquilla- Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

-¿Kagome?

-Sip- Asintió la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa, la cual cambio por una traviesa como de gato- Repítelo.

-Kagomekagomekago**mekago**me …- Decía la chica cuando algo prendió en su cabeza- Ah… Ya veo…no fue gracioso¬.¬ **(N/a: creditos a G.A-Motohatu)**

-¡Caíste redondita!- Se burlo la pelinegra entrando a la modesta cabaña.

-*Hump* pero no fue gracioso... bueno solo un poco -_-

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alicia (o Arashi… como sea ¬.¬)<strong>

La casona no era muy grande que digamos, una pequeña entrada donde se dejaban los zapatos, un laaaaargo pasillo que conectaba a todas las habitaciones. La habitación de Kag era refrescante; un pequeño cuarto cuadrado con las paredes de palo con un color verdoso, la cama era un colchón de nylon aunque no se cómo se escribe ¬.¬

Kagome me dejo sentada sobre una mesita, después de buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mochila prosiguió a limpiar y vendar mis heridas mientras me ponía al tanto de esta era, pero yo no le ponía mucha atención. _Ya se, solo soy una invención, de los hermanos crawer creo, no tengo voz, no tengo voto, no tengo sangre pero tengo suficiente cerebro como para saber que esta mujer es la de "ropajes extraños"_

-Arashi, ¿en que piensas?- me saco de mis pensamientos la chica delante mio.

Negué con la cabeza- Nada de nada.

-Si tu lo dices- Me contesto Kagome volviendo a atender mis cortes en las piernas.

Aunque el destino, o mejor dicho la escritora, es muy mala conmigo. A pesar de solo estar una hora con esta joven ya me encariñe taaaaaaaaaaaanto con ella *pucheros* pero esta bien convivir con ella ¿cierto? Después de todo no pasara nada si no me encuentro con ese… mmmm… Seeko?... o era Sishe?... pero creo que era Inuyasha, ah no ese era el que me dejo sola en el bosque a punto de morir ¬.¬, pero como sea que se llame siempre que no me encuentre con el todo estará bien (:

-Y, Arashi, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?- Me pregunto la chica, quien ya estaba a mi nivel mirándome a los ojos, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que se refería a quien me había hecho eso.

Trague saliva no puedo decirle quien fue, además ni siquiera se su nombre, pero si le dijo preguntara porque me perseguía y no diré que ahora soy su…hija *escalofrió* puse una nerviosa sonrisa en mi rostro- no estoy segura ni de donde llegue aquí pero solo sé que al caminar por el bosque me encontré con un guapo hombre- Porque nos vamos por cosas; es guapo… hasta que atraviesa a los protagonistas con sus tentáculos :P- y.. dijo algo sobre… ¿comerme? Y ahí salte del acantilado escapando del_._

Kagome me quedo viendo un tiempo, al parecer aun no creía al cien por ciento lo que le decía, pero solo suspiro y meneo la cabeza en negación con los ojos cerrados- Supongo que no se te ocurrió correr cerro abajo para que se tropezara ¿cierto?

-O_o ¿Y quien intentaría algo que sirve para los osos con humanos?**(n/a: que quede claro que ella no sabía lo que era Naraku en ese momento)**

-En este mundo, debes intentar incluso lo que sirve para los peces, créeme- Me aconsejo la pelinegra con una mano en mi hombro, antes de levantarse para guardar el botiquín. No pude aguantar las ganas de peguntarle…

-¿y qué hacías tu solita en el bosque?- Vi como ella se quedaba congelada estilo anime, a pesar de que no lo conozco U-_-.

Ella giro su cabeza hacia mí y volvió con todo y botiquín, tomo una silla de mimbre y se sentó en ella frente a mi toda ruborizada con una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento deje que mi instinto malpensado me dominara- No, Alice, no paso nada de eso – Suspire decepcionada – Solo estaba con mi novio en nuestra primera cita, nos quedamos dormidos y después sentí la presencia de Inuyasha, mi mejor amigo a quien le romperé los huesos por su insensibilidad, y tenía que aclarar unas cosas con él, ahí fue cuando te encontré- No pude evitar notar como el rubor de su cara se hacía más presente al hablar de su novio y como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco al hablar de Inuyasha, algo me dice que le ah causado mucho daño…

-Ya veo…- Me lleve una mano al mentón- así que a tu novio no le molesto que lo dejaras plantado ¿cierto?

Su cuerpo hizo un sonido raro

-Le contaste… ¿cierto?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Espero respuesta…- Cante con las piernas cruzadas.

Cuando la pelinegra estaba por responder una voz masculina y… sexy, la interrumpió desde la puerta- Kagome ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? No sabes cuánto me preocupaste… – Se notaba un poco de ira y tristeza en su voz, también cansancio así que supongo que debió buscarla *suspiro de enamorada* pero…

…_no se porque esa voz se me hace muy atrayente…_

Kagome se acerco a mi tomandome de los hombros y me miro seriamente antes de susurrar- Dile que no estoy TT_TT

-Ya te escuche – Respondio al otro lado.

_Doki- Doki mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza…_

-¡Ya voy! – Exclamo recuperada Kagome _Que bipolar U-_- _Antes de tocar la puerta se giro a verme – Antes debo decirte que es un daiyoukai

-¡DEMONIO! Pero esos eran feos y me atacaron.

_Siento el aroma masculino de aquella persona y me está ahogando en un mar de placeres, quiero saber ¿Quién es aquel que está al otro lado?_

-No todos son así, algunos tienen formas humanas y no comen… humanos, además Sessh… es muy lindo *suspiro enamorada*

_Sessh?... Ese nombre me suena… creo que es…_

Kagome tomo la puerta…

_Sessh…. ¡SESSHOMARU! _

Se habría lentamente y escuche ligeros pasos caminar hasta la habitación donde estaba…

_¡Ahí esta! Solo debo evitar a ese hombre todo lo que pueda y será muy fácil quedarme con Kagome ^v^_

-Mucho gusto, Arashi-chan.

…_Su voz es tan hipnotizante y masculina X) giro lentamente mi cabeza hacia el…_

Kagome se acerca a su novio

…_Solo debo evitar verlo_

- Arashi, el es **Sesshomaru**, mi novio.

…_Muy tarde conciencia... Kagome…_

Me tiende una mano- Un placer conocerla

…_Realmente lo lamento…_

El joven de pelo blanco se inclina ante mi

…_Sé que esto es solo lo que aquel infeliz me puso en la mente… no es mi corazón… pero…_

Toma mi pálida mano, por pérdida de sangre, entre las suyas.

…_Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento… pero…_

Acercó mi mano hacia sus labios sintiendo su aliento contra mi piel

…_Mi corazón late rápido…_

Veo como tu, Kagome, ladeas la cabeza con una sonrisa, feliz que Sesshomaru se muestre afectuoso conmigo

…_.Me estoy enamorando rápido…_

Siento un débil roce de su mentón con mi piel de chinita

…_Mi cordura…_

Y ahora siento sus húmedos y delgados labios en mi mano

…_La perdí._

**O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-O_o-**

**Sayuri-chan: **Asi es ): lamentablemente Arashi (O Alicia) se interpondrá en la relación… PERO no te preocupes que Sesshy no le hará caso… intencionalmente…

**Kiwiset: **Que bueno que te mato de la risa O_o Ya había creído que Rin y Sesshomaru habían salido de la computadora y te habían ahorcado con el ataque secreto de las "trenzas entrelazadas" O_o Espero que te agrade también este capítulo ID

**FallyBloody: **Holi, que bueno que te guste y, perdona mi ignorancia, pero no se lo que significa cuchi U¬.¬… Pues creo k este capítulo deja en claro que se enamoro ( o obsesiono más adelante) Gracias e intentare actualizar más pronto *v*

**Natshinigami: **Aquí dejo el próximo y espero que te siga gustando para ver sus comentarios :D

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… **

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

_-Naomi… __**Higurashi….**_

_- Arashi, el es __**Sesshomaru**__, mi novio._

_Acercó mi mano hacia sus labios sintiendo su aliento contra mi piel_

…_Mi corazón late rápido…_

_Veo como tu, Kagome, ladeas la cabeza con una sonrisa, feliz que Sesshomaru se muestre afectuoso conmigo_

…_.Me estoy enamorando rápido…_

_Siento un débil roce de su mentón con mi piel de chinita_

…_Mi cordura…_

_Y ahora siento sus húmedos y delgados labios en mi mano_

…_La perdí._

**-,**

Los calidos rayos del atardecer asomaban en el horizonte. A pesar de eso, nuestra intrépida miko ya llevaba un buen tiempo en su entrenamiento, y no era de menos, hoy sería su último día en la aldea como aprendiz y quería dejar la mejor opinión de su persona ante los aldeanos. Había mejorado considerablemente, ahora manejaba la katana, yumi o arco, tedate, Wakizashi, Tachi, Nodachi, Naginata, bisento, Bō, Bokken, Kodashi, tachi, chokuto, tanbo, shuriken… entre otras, pero su favorita siempre será el arco y la katana, la ultima se la enseño su buena amiga Sango… y la shuriken porque a su hermano siempre le gusto Naruto y la hacia recortar remolinos de papel para jugar a los ninjas de niños.

La sacerdotisa de cabellos negros se encontraba admirando perdida los cálidos rayos en el lago delante ella, pensando que ese era el mismo escenario en el que su amigo Inuyasha y Kikyo habían sellado sus sentimientos hace tantos años. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, guardaba una pequeña llama de amor hacia Inuyasha, pero era tan tan pequeña que se estaba apagando ella misma, con un poco de ayuda de Sesshomaru también. Sessshomaru… Sesshomaru la había tratado como una reina, no, reina es poco una soberana, diosa… la había hecho sentir… alguien…

No solo la chica de ropas extrañas, la que ve los fragmentos, la segunda opción… Sesshomaru la hacía sentir única, especial, la hacía sentir que valía algo. Cuando sentía sus húmedos y adictivos labios en los suyos tenia la seguridad que ella era la única para el, es una bonita sensación, nunca la había sentido antes. Siempre la segunda o la elegida superficialmente, Hojo no la conocía, solo la "quería" porque era bonita, Koga tampoco la conocía, ni siquiera sabe su apellido, solo le intereso el prestigio de ser el hombre de la sacerdotisa de la perla e Inuyasha solo veía en ella una copia fallida de su amada Kikyo… A pesar de que con todos llevaban conociéndose años y años ninguno sabía que a ella le gustaban la fresas, o que odia las cosas largas, que no le gusta el chocolate blanco porque lo encuentra racista, su afane a correr diario… Sin embargo todo eso y mucho mas lo noto el lord del oeste con tan solo una semana de pareja. Con el se sentía protegida, ya no le molestaba que las demás chicas o chicos se burlaran de arriesgarse tanto siendo tan pequeña, porque con el ser pequeña era bueno, así cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos … y también alcanzaba Rin… y Jaken… y la cabeza de Ah-Un… Quizás si era bajita y delgada pero eso ya no la deprimía.

-¿Segura que esto es lo correcto? – La interrumpió de sus pensamientos su acompañante rubia.

-¿oh? Claro, Ali- dijo Arashi – Contesto la pelinegra girando su mirada a su amiga, quien llevaba sus maletas en ese momento.

-Pero… ¿no crees que es muy pronto? Después de todo solo han estado saliendo una semana, no se conocen bien y… - Trato de convencerla la chica, pero no por celos, quería protegerla, después de que Kagome le contara lo que sufrió por Inuyasha, incluso había momentos en que había pensado en suicidarse a ver si al morir el la amara, había sentido un extraño instinto maternal que solo quería proteger a la miko de todo los malos ratos que ah pasado injustamente.

Kagome le puso una mano en la mejilla- Arashi… Te agradezco que me protejas… y no, no se si Sesshomaru será el hombre de mi vida… lo único que se es que en este minuto solo quiero estar con el, estoy completamente enamorada del.

-Pero no lo amas – Murmuro Arashi contenta de ver como Kagome palidecía un poco, mentalmente se golpearía los cocos si tuviera. Ya que desde que se "enamoro" de Sesshomaru contantemente tiene peleas entre el lado racional de su ser, el que le dice que aquel youkai no es su hombre y que no debe lastimar a Kagome, y la parte por decir mala, que le dice que torture verbalmente a su amiga y que la haga enamorarse por las malas del hibrido sin importar que sufra y engatusar a Sesshomaru. Esta de mas decir que Alicia no quiere dañar a Kagome, y si su "amor" se enamora de ella quiere que sea por verdadero cariño.

-Arashi… Cada día me estoy enamorando más y más de Sesshomaru y ya lo amo un poco… es verdad que muy pero muy muy muy profundo en mi ser tengo un cierto amor por Inuyasha… Pero ese amor es la fantasía que tenia de un final feliz con el príncipe equivocado, ahora tengo mi príncipe y se que puedo ser feliz… Por culpa del sueño de cenicienta y Julieta eh perdido muchas oportunidades en la vida, no dejare que pierda este amor que siento en este momento.

Arashi estaba por reclamar algo mas, pero al ver aquel hermoso brillito que adornaban los ojos de la miko decidió callarse. Aun le quedaba suficiente control para buscar la felicidad de su amiga antes que la suya. Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos sabia que esa amistad se les seria arrebatada…

* * *

><p>-¡COMO QUE NO LA HAN ENCONTRADO! – Resonó por el bosque.<p>

-tss…- Se quejo la pelinegra al sentir las garras de su dueño- Lo-lo lamento, Naraku-sama, hemos buscado en la cascada pero solo percibimos su sangre y poder espiritual.

-¿poder espiritual? – Pregunto Naraku soltando el cuello de la mujer de ojos dorados, dejándola caer al suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Así *tos* *tos* es… un impresionante… poder… de la *jadeo* sacerdotisa… Kikyo…

Naraku la levanto del suelo dejándolo a su nivel- ¿entonces que estás esperando? ¡ve y tráemela! – Le grito aventándola al suelo.

La pelinegra escupía sangre- Si, si… mi señor…

La mujer salió a regañadientes de los aposentos de su dueño apenas vestida. Aunque debería haber supuesto que una noche de pasión con su "jefe" no le garantizaba enamorar al hibrido y apoderarse de la perla, pero hizo un buen esfuerzo.

-Tss, eres muy inocente Naraku… Kikyo no le llega ni a los tobillos a esta cantidad de poder, pero… ¿Por qué apurarse? mejor dejemos que las cartas se revuelvan un poco, de todos modos ganare esta mano- a la mujer saco una daga plateada de su manga junto con una **foto**-…Además, será divertido saber cuál de las sacerdotisas es tu hija_…_ tómalo como un favor, me asegurare de hacértelo saber antes de acabar contigo – Murmuro al silencio antes de salir del pasillo y retirarse a su habitación.

Y con esa promesa a la soledad Akane se retiro, sin saber que Kanna camino junto a ella todo el recorrido hasta su puerta antes de desaparecer en la penumbra, por el simple hecho de que le convenía la destrucción de Naraku tanto como a todas sus extensiones. Pero la pequeña niña aun no terminaba de comprender eso de la hija de Naraku, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto pensando que debía ser otra de las divagaciones de adultas hormonales.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kagome<strong>

Estaba boqui abierta con aquel paisaje, totalmente asombrada de esto.

-Ne, ne, Kagome-chan ¿le gusta volar? – Me pregunto animadamente la pequeña Rin volteando a verme desde Ah-Un.

- Si, Rin-chan, me gusta mucho volar… y aquí me siento muy cómoda.

-Aja, aja, la colita de Sesshomaru-sama es muy suavecita y cómoda para dormir – Me comento Rin abrazándose a ella misma.

Solo asentí en silencio mientras me acurrucaba mas cerca de la espalda de Sesshomaru. Al principio me asusto el hecho de volar con Sesshomaru flotando en su cola, pero ahora que estaba en su espalda me sentía mucho mas tranquila al sentir su respiración o su aroma. Estar en las alturas me hacia recordar cuando volaba con Kirara y Sango, y no puedo evitar preguntarme como estarían mis amigos, escondo mi cabeza en su espalda haciendo una mueca de tristeza _"Quizás… Quizás no debí dejarlos… solos" _Siento una extraña opresión de culpa por alejarme de mis amigos, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que pienso en el pasado; en mis amigas, mi familia, mis compañeros, la aldea de Kaede… todo este tiempo fue como si siempre hubiera sido así. Quizás… Quizás Arashi tenga razón… quizás me lo estoy tomando muy rápido ¿Y si salgo lastimada? No no no no… No lo soportaría de nuevo, mi corazoncito no aguantara ser desechada de nuevo… no otra vez…

-¿Kagome?

-¿ah? ¿Qué sucede, Sessho? - Respondí despabilándome y levantando la vista.

-Nada… solo te veías… triste- ¿Cómo lo supo? O mejor pregunto como pudo verme al estar detrás suyo -_-

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza- para nada… Sessho… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Le pregunte pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Me acabas de preguntar – Siempre tan detallista como siempre ¬.¬ pero bueno, eso es lo que me gusta del : )

-Sessho… ¿tu me quieres? – Sentí como sus músculos se tensaron y me pareció habernos detenido por un instante.

-Jaken, adelántense llegaremos después – Le ordeno al renacuajo verde con una voz escalofriante. Obedientemente Jaken, ignorando las protestas de Rin, acelero el galope del dragón de dos cabezas hasta ser solo una manchita al frente mientras Sesshomaru cambiaba de rumbo, quería replicarle algo pero las palabras se perdieron en mi garganta al tiempo que me recargaba en su hombro para descansar.

Después de unos minutos que para mi parecieron instantes pude sentir como mi "avión" tocaba tierra, con mucho cansancio abrí los ojos, pero su cabellera no me dejaba ver mucho.

Con absoluta delicadeza Sesshomaru me bajo de su espalda pidiéndome que cerrara los ojos, con otra persóname hubiera soltado y escapado pero con este daiyoukai me sentía segura, podría llevarme al infierno mismo y prometer volver y yo lo esperaría por la eternidad. A ojos cerrados y conducida por un lugar desconocido camine a la par de Sessho... mejor dicho lo intentaba ya que con los ojos cerrados me era imposible saber donde iba.

-Ya estamos – Me susurro mi sexy "secuestrador" al oído dejándome a la orilla de algún lago. Sentía un dulce aroma silvestre de hierbas, el agua en mis pies y había demasiada luz para ser de noche – Abre los ojos, Kagome, yo estoy aquí.

Lentamente los fui abriendo contemplando que efectivamente estaba parada a la orilla de un lago no muy profundo rodeado de plantas y repleto de luciérnagas que bailaban sobre el lago. El atardecer desapareció después de unos minutos dando paso a una media luna, como la que tenia Sesshomaru en la frente. Aun no terminaba de asombrarme por el paisaje cuando me abrazo por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-La media luna es hermosa, una línea blanca entre toda la oscuridad… Eso es lo que eres para mi, princesa, un atisbo de luz que ilumina mi soledad como nunca nadie lo había hecho… Esa es la razón por la que te quiero y tal como la noche no sería nada sin la luna yo no soy nada sin ti… tu eres mi luz… y** a quien amo…**

-Sessho… maru…- Murmure abrazándome a sus cálidos brazos sintiendo como lagrimas de felicidad se formaban en mis ojos. Mi corazón latía a todo dar, sentía que iba a salirme del pecho. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Los colores me subían a la cara y una extraña opresión protegía mi pecho, y lo peor es que ya sé que es esto – yo también… no sé que haría sin ti… y a pesar de que no te conozco mucho te necesito conmigo… realmente… realmente… ¡**te amo **Sesshomaru!

Al parecer mi novio no pudo aguantar más y de un rápido, pero delicado, movimiento me encontré sentada en el agua con el peliplateado encima de mí besándome lentamente pero apasionante, torturando pero curando, lamiendo y bebiendo aquella coraza que había puesto en mi corazón para no volver a entregar mi corazón y evitar sufrimiento, sin embargo sus labios, delgados y tibios, derritieron toda esa construcción que hice ¿y sabes que? Me sentí bien. El beso comenzó a tomar más fuerza, pasión y necesidad de aire, pero ninguno de los dos le hacíamos caso a esa ultima.

-Se… Sesshomaru – Murmure algo tensa sintiendo como Sesshomaru comenzaba a besar mi cuello y a recostarme en el suelo.

-shh… no digas nada, déjate llevar…- Me convenció el ojidorado recostándome en el agua. Era un momento agradable, no había lujuria tampoco pasión, era amor, puro y adorable amor que me cumplía Sesshomaru.

Mi corazón latía libre, pues ya no sentía esa llamita hacia Inuyasha, bueno aun la sentía, pero era hacia Sesshomaru. Solo para Sesshomaru. Y estoy segura de que si él me hubiera pedido entregarme a el lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora solo quería abrazarlo, besarlo, estar a su lado sin condición_. Aunque este romance sea solo una fantasía como el de Inuyasha, es MI romance. Por una vez quiero ser egoísta, quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, quiero ser la dueña de su sonrisa y felicidad. Quiero estar con el… solo con el…_

Después de un rato de estar solos en ese lago el frio se había hecho presente a tal grado que incluso Sesshomaru estaba temblando. Decidió sacarme del agua, aunque por mi me pudiera haber dejado en un iceberg, con el junto a mí yo hubiera estado bien. A pesar de que la luna menguante no era tan grande y luminosa como la luna llena era perfecta para esta noche. Con sumo cuidado Sesshomaru me dejo sentada a los pies de un árbol para volver a besarme con mas fiereza que en el agua. No te imaginas el esfuerzo que hacia para no abrir los ojos para ver sus músculos que sobresalían en la ropa mojada… ropa mojada!

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como Sesshomaru sonrojado estaba viendo mi polera de colegiala traslucida por el agua y no se fijaba exactamente en el pañuelo- Juro que si no fueras tan guapo te rompo la nariz en este momento, pervertido – Le amenace tapándome el pecho con las manos.

-Ser hermoso tiene sus ventajas – Se río acercándose hacia mi oído- como por ejemplo conquistar a una belleza como tú.

Quizás fue el maravilloso escenario o el infernal frio de la noche, o tal vez solamente flojera, pero Sesshomaru no mostraba afán de volver con Jaken o siquiera soltarme. No me que queje; yo tampoco quería irme. Igual como aquella noche en la posada me enrolle en su afelpada colita abrazandome a su pecho. Ya nos estaba ganando el sueño, pero una descabellada pero hermosa idea prendió en mi mente.

Con cuidado de no molestar a mi novio, quien ya se estaba quedando dormido, saque una pequeña libreta de mi bolsillo. Que por suerte estaba forrada en plástico o se hubiera mojado. Con la otra mano alcance el lápiz y me dispuse a escribir una pequeña "nota mental" **(n/a: pongan ojo en esto O_o)**

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, 17 años de edad tres en el sengoku, sexo femenino, cabello negro y ojos cafés, ocupación reencarnación de sacerdotisa; humana.<em>

_Hoy cumplo una semana con mi novio Sesshomaru Taisho con quien pronto me mudare. No se lo que me depare el destino _( o la escritora) _pero sé que lo afrontare con la cabeza en alto así como siempre lo eh hecho. En estos momentos estoy abrazada a la persona que amo y enroscada en su colita - no malpiensen ¬.¬ - Este es un recordatorio mental, por decirlo de alguna manera, que la vida te sonríe y todo se ve diferente de la forma en que lo mires._

_Este cuaderno me lo regalo mi madre, Naomi Higurashi, hace dos meses atrás cuando estaba locamente "enamorada" de los cuentos de hadas y de un príncipe que no era el mío, en estos momentos la libreta solo tiene tres páginas además de esta, el resto las arranque en un arranque de impotencia cuando mi enamorado me "engañaba" con la sacerdotisa a la que estoy reencarnada y que esta muerta, esta de mas decir la vergüenza que sentía. Mas de una vez, y seré sincera, pensé en suicidarme de hecho estuve a punto el año pasado, por suerte la mascota de mi mejor amiga, exterminadora Sango, asesino a los monstruos que atraje con mi sangre para que me mataran, nunca estuve mas agradecida hacia ti, Kirara._

_Con haber leído lo anterior puedes imaginarte lo torcida que estaba mi vida tanto sentimental como rutinaria, cada día asesino mínimo 5 demonios no estoy bien psicológicamente, ¿pero sabes que? Soy feliz en este momento. Todos cargamos con una mochila durante nuestra vida, algunas mas pesadas que otras, algunos tienen depresión, otro sufre maltrato, otros fueron violados/as, otros son sobreexplotados, algunos tienen hijos a una edad muy corta, otros son huérfanos, drogadictos, adictos, inválidos, enfermos, discriminados… Pero no es justificado el suicidio. Siempre se puede salir adelante. ¡Mirame a mi! Hace unas semanas estaba triste y demacrada por un amor imposible y ahora conocí al hombre de mis sueños, alguien que me ame respete y quiera. ¡no te des por vencido!_

_Firma Kagome Higurashi… sobreviviente…_

**:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-**

Como pueden ver en este capítulo Arashi quiere a Sesshomaru, pero quiere que la ame por igual. Akane ya tiene planeada la muerte de Naraku y un pequeño vistazo a lo que sentía Kagome cuando el perro-inu-tonto-inservible-cochino-maldito jugaba con sus sentimientos :P

**Sayuri-chan-aly: **No te preocupes que no va a asufrir tanto : ) eso si, a lo largo de la historia se podra ver la tristeza y traumas que tenia Kagome por culpa de Inuyasha y por sus compañeros de escuela por no tener padre (créanlo o no hay niños que se hacen bullyng por no tener a sus padres ) Como tu dices Arashi no es de su propiedad. Pero Naraku ocupo su cuerpo para crearla así que técnicamente tiene su sangre (literal)

**Kiwiset: **Jajajajaja yo tampoco se cuantos nombres tiene -_-U yo igual me pongo a reir como loca frente a la Pc cuando leo algo chistoso. ¿13? Yo pensé que unos 15 o 14 (no es por decirte vieja ni nada… bueno un poco xD) yo solo tengo 11 pero como me paso el dia leyendo cuando hay concursos o pruebas de inventar historias en el colegio yo me voy al tiro al drama, romances, abusos domésticos, asesinatos… estoy algo agrandadita de mentalidad igual.

**G.A-Motoharu: **XD? Lamento decirte (y a todos los/las fans de esta pareja) que si lo va a engatusar :P pero al final el amor siempre triunfa!... excepto en las tragedias… y en el drama… y en la opera… ¿has pensado en cambiar de pareja a ArashiXSesshomaru? XD? No te preocupes que van a terminar juntos… ¡AL MENOS QUE MI HERMOSA E INTELIGENTE CABECITA NO SE LE OCURRA PONER A OTRA PRETENDIENTE! En serio; cuando se me ocurrió crear a Alicia ¬-¬ pero ahora que lo pienso KagomeXSesshomaru- Arashi- Kagura- yo… ¿eso no daría un pentágono amoroso xD?

**MidnightShadowGhost****- XD**

**FallyBlody: **1_ oooh :D yo ocupo la palabra "mono" como los españoles y 2_ ¡NO ME GRITES XD! ¿tocandole el trasero? Mmm… lo pensare. Si fuera una lectora opinaría lo misma sobre Arashi de "traidora" pero al ser la autora debo amar y querer a todos mis personajes sin excepción… menos a inuyasha, que se lo viole un árbol :P. *escalofrio* recuérdame nunca teñirme rubia… ¡BRAVO Ese ultimo me gusto, si ni Midoriko con Kikyo le llegan a la suela a Kagome Arashi seria la goma de mascar en el zapato -_- Pobre Arashi, va a pisar algo café en 3…2…1. Tendre en mente lo del POV de Sessho, me diste una buena idea *sonrisa malvada*. Lo del romperle el corazón se quedaran con ganas porque si te fijas en ese sentido Arashi (y perdóname virgen de Guadalajupe o como sea que se escriba) se parece a Kagome que no interfería entre Inuyasha (Sessho) y Kikyo (ella misma) y el sexy-demonio, a pesar que si le romperá el corazón mas adelante, lo hara con tacto recorgando cuando veía a la pobre Kagome sufrir tanto antes : (.

Eso es todo, gracias por la espera y cuídense mucho :D

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Musica escuchada en la creación de este capitulo: T.a.t.u- Malchilk gay ( en el que lea la letra se la dedico entera a Inuyasha xD)


	9. no necesito un pasado perfecto

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**No necesitamos un pasado perfecto**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

_-Arashi… Cada día me estoy enamorando más y más de Sesshomaru y ya lo_ (_amo un poco… es verdad que muy pero muy muy muy profundo en mi ser tengo un cierto amor por Inuyasha… Pero ese amor es la fantasía que tenia de un final feliz con el príncipe equivocado, ahora tengo mi príncipe y se que puedo ser feliz… Por culpa del sueño de cenicienta y Julieta eh perdido muchas oportunidades en la vida, no dejare que pierda este amor que siento en este momento._

_-Tss, eres muy inocente Naraku… Kikyo no le llega ni a los tobillos a esta cantidad de poder, pero… ¿Por qué apurarse? mejor dejemos que las cartas se revuelvan un poco, de todos modos ganare esta mano- a la mujer saco una daga plateada de su manga junto con una __**foto**__-…Además, será divertido saber cuál de las sacerdotisas es tu hija… tómalo como un favor, me asegurare de hacértelo saber antes de acabar contigo – Murmuro al silencio antes de salir del pasillo y retirarse a su habitación._

_-Aja, aja, la colita de Sesshomaru-sama es muy suavecita y cómoda para dormir – Me comento Rin abrazándose a ella misma._

_-¿Kagome?_

_-Sessho… ¿tu me quieres?_

_-La media luna es hermosa, una línea blanca entre toda la oscuridad… Eso es lo que eres para mi, princesa, un atisbo de luz que ilumina mi soledad como nunca nadie lo había hecho… Esa es la razón por la que te quiero y tal como la noche no sería nada sin la luna yo no soy nada sin ti… tu eres mi luz… y__** a quien amo…**_

_-Sessho… maru…te necesito conmigo… realmente… realmente… ¡__**te amo **__Sesshomaru!_

_Firma Kagome Higurashi… sobreviviente…_

**:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-:O-**

_Una joven mujer caminaba a paso calmado y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, muy diferente a sus pensamientos en ese momento. Con la mayor gracia posible abrió su celular negro, marco en unos segundos un numero. Al escuchar la voz del otro lado tomo todo el aire posible y grito…_

_-¡KAGOME VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE O DESPIDETE DE TU CASA!- Grito a los cuatro… no; siete vientos la mujer causando que los peatones que caminaban por la misma vereda se resbalaran o gritaran por el susto._

_-ha-hai!- Respondió una fina voz de niña al otro lado de la línea antes de cortar la llamada._

_-uuuff…- Suspiro cansada la mujer antes de volver a poner ese semblante dulce y tranquilo, característico suyo- Que voy a hacer contigo, Kagome._

_-Pues evitar gritar, Naomi-chan, eso le hará daño a tu bebe – Le aconsejo una vendedora de un kiosko que escucho su grito, aunque ese aullido lo escullaron hasta el centro de la ciudad. _

_La castaña se giro a verla con una sonrisa antes de acercarse apoyarse en su ventanilla- Pero no reclamarle le hará daño a sus modales… ¡yina ayúdame! Solo tiene 4 años y se comporta como un demonio ¡incluso el bebe en mi vientre es mas tranquilo!_

_La mujer, una anciana rellenita de cabello canoso y mirada simpática, estallo en carcajadas- Pues no se le puede hacer nada, Naomi, aunque haya sacado tu físico y sentimentalismo tiene la misma personalidad inquieta de su padre… y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar – Le informo apuntándola con un lápiz con una princesita de felpa al final._

_-Soy consiente de ello, Yina – Le garantizo la castaña alejando a la princesa de su cara cuando su celular volvió a sonar- Un momento… ¿mochi-mochi?... – Contesto mientras se alejaba de la anciana, la cual meneaba la cabeza negativamente._

_-Naomi, Naomi, Naomi… te quejas de la hiperactividad ¿no te das cuenta que tu la sufres diez veces peor?_

_-Naomi siempre ah sido muy inocente, dudo que se haya dado cuenta._

_La mujer volteo hacia el "misterioso comprador"- ¡Oh! Kaito… Tiempo sin verte – Le saludo con una amable sonrisa._

_-Desde la boda de Naomi, de hecho – Dijo el hombre con un rostro triste y una sonrisa forzada._

_La abuela se compadeció un poco del chico, después de todo siempre había sido débil hacia los amores no correspondidos- Realmente lo lamento, Kaito, pero el es mejor para ella de lo que tu pudiste ofrecer- Pero no por eso iba a perdonar a los infelices que hicieron llorar a su prácticamente hija._

_El hombre, de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdosos, bajo la cabeza avergonzado- Se que jugar con los sentimientos de Naomi fue un poco malo, pero…_

_-¡Un poco! Hundiste a mi pequeña contigo en el mundo de las drogas e incluso en uno de tus "idas al mundo de colores" intestaste venderla a un prostíbulo por mas droga ¡ESO ES POCO!- Le grito eufórica la anciana sin importarle que las personas se pararan a escucharla, aunque lo hicieran pensarían que es una trama de telenovela._

_-¡Se lo que hice! Y realmente, realmente lo lamento... Nunca quise hacerla sufrir…_

_-Si como no – Le contesto irónicamente la anciana perdiendo la buena cantidad de paciencia que tenia, Naomi tenia razón; ese chico solo trae dolores a quienes lo rodean- Promete el cielo y la tierra a mi niña y cúmplelo si quieres, pero no intentes interferir entre ella y su marido porque solo perderás tu tiempo… y tus piernas con suerte – Le garantizo la mujer haciendo salir pequeñas lanzas de diamantes de sus manos, no por nada era una bruja de cristal._

_El hombre se quedo mirándola un largo rato con la mirada perdida antes de contestar- Se todo el daño que le eh causado a Higurashi, no quiero quitarle el sueño a ese infeliz… así que esperare que ella venga corriendo a mi cuando no quiera estar con ese inútil – Le informo el muy desgraciado antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su hotel. Yina estaba eufórica, roja, desesperada, irritada, espantada y un millón de palabras que no se escribir pero entiendes lo que quiero decir._

_-Ella no tendría porque alejarse de su hogar y mucho menos ir contigo – El hombre se detuvo un poco para voltear a ver a la abuela, quien tenia una terrorífica sonrisa – Ella ya tiene a su hija y a su bebe en camino, no te necesita._

_Eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría para el. A pesar que era cierto que se habían casado hace unos 3 años no esperaba que ya tuviera una hija ¡y otro en camino! Después de todo la chiquilla, en sus "horas felices", le había confesado que quería que entre cada hijo que tuviera quería unos cuatro o cinco años para poder dedicarse a atenderlos de bebes, aunque en ese momento el solo le había dicho que era una perra por pensar en sexo y todo eso y se burlo, junto a todos los drogadictos de la casa, de la chica. En ese momento nunca le paso por la mente que la castaña se refería a los NIÑOS no a cómo crearlos. _

_Sin decir ni un suspiro el hombre retomo su camino, pero en dirección al aeropuerto para volver a Europa, no podía verla, la vergüenza no le había permitido hablarle antes ¿Cómo podría si ahora cuando la viera a los ojos solo vería la cara de su hija? Y más encima una que no era suya… Era un tonto, tonto es tonto para definirlo, era cien veces peor que Rebecca Black cantando, y eso ya es mucho. El deseaba regresar el tiempo, la vida, el mundo… El solo quería otra oportunidad, pero no la tendría; no de nuevo._

_-Yinaobasan! BUENOS DIAS! – Grito una pequeña de unos 4 años corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron. El grito hizo que el hombre se girara a verla; una chiquilla pequeña de pelo negro recogido en dos coletas con unos moños con 3 esferas rojas, vestía un vestido crema hasta la rodilla y zapatitos café claro._

_-¡Kagome-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar con NA-O-MI?- Le pregunto la señora prácticamente gritando el nombre de Naomi y mirando de reojo al ojiverde._

_Los pájaros en los cables salieron volando ante el grito de la niña._

_-EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? ¿ES DECIR QUE NO ESTA MAMÁ AQUÍ?- Grito desesperada la pelinegra corriendo de un lado a otro agitando los brazos y piernas como estrella de mar- ¡OH SANTOS M&M VA A MATARME!_

_-Mou, mou, tampoco es para tanto Kagome-chan… Oye Kagome… ¿kag?... ¿me estas escuchando? –Trato de consolarla la señora, pero la preocupada y asustada Kagome seguía corriendo de un lado a otro gritando cosas como "no quiero morir" "ni siquiera eh entrado al colegio" o "dios McDonald, apiádate de mí"… Bueno ese último era extraño -,-U_

_Paralelo a esa escena de despedida tal como un exportador de película dramática Kaito miraba a la pequeña Kagome, pero su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Y, al igual que un lector que acaba un libro, el señor cerró el último capítulo de su romance favorito con su personaje favorito se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando decidido a no volver nunca más a la vida de Naomi, ya que no resistiría la tentación de volver a leer esa novela aunque eso seria destruir el libro de dibujos de esa niña. A pesar que camino junto a muchas personas hacia el aeropuerto ninguna vio la solitaria lagrima que recorría su mirada, y ninguno vio como la niña se quedaba viendo al hombre de pelo anaranjado preguntándose si lo tenía así por comer muchas zanahorias. Pero Yina la saco de sus pensamientos para llevarla donde su madre, que estaba en una clase de maternidad junto a su esposo._

_-Obasan – Le llamo Kagome tirándole a unas cuadas del estudio donde se daban las clases._

_-¿Si querida?- Le pregunto la abuela viendo sus perfectas uñas azules recobrar el color rosado de los humanos._

_-¿Kaito es como nosotros?- Le pregunto inocentemente, pero ese comentario desconcertó a tal grado a Yina que su habitual tono rosado cambio radicalmente a un opaco gris para acabar en blanco puro._

_Miro de reojo los brillantes ojos rojos de la niña- Realmente eres hija de la sacerdotisa de tu madre…_

_-Aunque no se que es sacerdotisa ¬.¬ ¿Kaito-kun es también uno?_

_-Si fuera eso seria monje ¬¬_

_-¡Disculpa por tener cuatro años y no saber palabras tan difíciles!_

_-Hai, hai – Le respondió cansada la abuelita – Pero no, Kuro-san no es como nosotras y el no es nada tuyo así que no vuelvas a hablar del_

_-¿Kuro-san es…?- La pelinegra iba a preguntar algo más pero al ver la suplica silenciosa en los ojos de su abuela adoptiva decidió callarse. El resto del camino fue en un sepulcral silencio solo roto por los zapatos de Kagome al tocar el suelo al saltar como Heidi._

_-¡Kagome!- Le saludo su madre con una brillante sonrisa, probablemente había olvidado que Kagome se escapo del jardín para ver el festival de teletubies, aunque realmente había ido con sus amigas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi. La chica solto un suspiro ante este pensamiento antes de correr a los brazos de su madre, feliz de sentir como la panza de su madre estaba creciendo con su tan añorado hermanito dentro._

_-¡Hey! ¿ni un saludo para mí?- Le pregunto una voz varonil al lado de su mami. Rápidamente se soltó de los cálidos brazos de su madre y corrió hacia su papá, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, le dio una rápida mirada; alto, cabello negro como el suyo, pequeños ojos carmesí, mirada penetrante y amigable, facciones un tanto toscas y a veces escalofriantes para los demás pero para ella era su papá, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo y le perdonaba haberle dicho a su madre que había hecho la cimarra, después de todo echa le había contado que sus exnovias le seguían mandando cartas._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo con fuerza sobre su padre feliz de sentirse protegida entre sus brazos._

_Y contenta como solo ella podía estarlo cerró sus ojitos sintiendo el varonil aroma de su padre, sin saber que lo olvidaría._

_Nadie de la de la región recordaba lo que allí paso, o tal vez no querían recordar, pero todos soñaban con una bomba, fuego, una ciudad destruida, muertos, el gobierno liderado por Kaito, el asesinato de Yina, una perla que salió de Kagome y la salvo a ella y a su familia, __**Onigumo **__siendo absorbido por los poderes de su hija y desaparecer, una familia que escapo y como los ojos de la niña cambiaron a un color café._

* * *

><p>-Ya veo- Se dijo el árbol sabio despertando de sus visiones- datos familiares, pero busco algo mucho más detallado…- Murmuro el árbol sabio volviendo a cerrar los ojos.<p>

A kilómetros de allí, en los brazos de un apuesto daiyoukai, la dueña de esos recuerdos se estremecía al sentir como alguien, o en este caso algo, abria esos recuerdos que quedaron sellados en su subconsciente, pero sin querer la sacerdotisa, al liberarse de esa invasión, cambio el rumbo de la lectura hacia su acompañantes youkai.

* * *

><p><em>Un niño, de unos 8 años, estaba sentado en medio de una amplia habitación amarilla por los rayos del sol pasando por las paredes de bambu. El niño tenia corto pelo plateado y marcas moradas en las mejillas, estaba vestido con un traje de emperador chino amarillo con figuras negras en las mangas, en otras palabras lucía un recordatorio de la derrota de otro reino asiático ante el ejército de su padre; un honor para cualquier niño pero para el…<em>

_Enojado el chico se sacó el sombrero, aun con sangre, del emperador. Y mandando miradas de odio hacia el mismo aire se fue refunfuñando hacia el patio central, tu también lo harias si supieras como tu padre engañaba a su madre con algo tan sucio como insignificante humana ¡Una humana!_

_En su cabeza de infante, y hace poco en la de adulto, no pudo comprender como alguien en su sano juicio se enamoraría o al menos soportaría a esas sanguijuelas humanas, excepto los humanos que tenían que conformarse con su misma especie, ¿pero su padre? De todos los youkais del mundo ¿Por qué su padre? Podía tener una posibilidad de un 0,000000000001 si el era soltero ¡pero el estaba casado con su madre! Con una de las daiyoukais más hermosas y poderosas que hayan existido. Y lo peor, lo peor, era que su tío lo amenazo que si le decía a su madre mataría a Inuyaisho; dejando al clan indefenso antes una alianza liderada por los youkais gatos._

_-tss…- Gruño el pequeño- apenas soy un niño y tengo tanta presión…- Se lamentó dejándose caer de espaldas en el acolchado suelo de hojas y ramas secas. Y, por primera vez en días que escuchaba a su padre con la humana a solas en la habitación y sonidos que mataron su inocencia, pudo dormir tranquilamente… Hasta que sintió aquel perfume._

_Se levantó de golpe olfateando el aire dándose cuenta que era su madre, Irazue, quien volvía después de una temporada de viajes. Rápidamente el chico corrió a todo lo que sus piernas pudieron hacia la entrada de la casa maldiciendo ser cómplice en infidelidades , lamentablemente cuando llego a la entrada de la cabaña de verano rodeada de una cerca de pinzas de cangrejo gigantes, resistentes y nutritivas como decía su padre, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta con las maletas de su madre a un costado de la entrada, se apresuro a correr atrás de ella._

_Mientras tanto Irazue ya había llegado al frente de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, al principio sintió el olor de una hembra que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y luego se aliviaran al darse cuenta que era una humana y era supuestamente "imposible" que el poderoso inu-demonio se enamorara de una humana ¿cierto? La muy inocente estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el llamado de una cabellera plateada la detuvo y se giro contenta hacia su hijo- ¡Sesshomaru! Ven con mamí ^-^_

_Sesshomaru no se hizo de rogar y salto feliz a los brazos de su madre después de una semana sin verla, aunque para los youkais es como un día, la extraño mucho. Escondio aun más su cabecita en el pecho de su madre pidiéndole disculpas mentalmente por lo que le ocultaba con tanto esfuerzo._

_-¡Sesshomaru! – Le llamo tomándolo de los hombros – Que alegría verte! _

_-Yo igual estoy feliz mamá – Susurro el pequeño Sesshomaru con un pequeño rubor bajo sus ojos._

_-Jejejeje, te ves muy lindo ruborizado, igual que tu padre – el peliplateado palideció a la mención de ese hombre- Ahora si me disculpas voy a saludarlo…_

_La mujer se paró y nuevamente estaba por abrir la puerta. Sesshomaru entro en desesperación por una causa que aún desconoce ¿será que muy en el fondo quería que esa humana formara parte de su familia? Quizás nunca lo sabra… Con la excusa de que era lo mejor para su clan se abalanzo sobre la puerta bloqueándole el paso a su madre._

_-Ohhh… mamá ¡ES DECIR QUE MAMÁ QUIERE ENTRAR AL DORMITORIO DE PAPÁ! – Grito lo último esperando que su padre lo escuchara y escondiera a la mujer, lo cual hizo ya que se escuchaban apresurados pasos adentro de la habitación._

_-Así es, dulzura, pero déjame pasar…- Al ver como Sesshomaru no se movio lo empujo con un pie tirándolo al otro lado del pasillo._

_-¡mamá no entre…!_

_-¡Irazue! Cariño, bienvenida a casa- Le saludo el guerrero aun en calzoncillos y todo despeinado- Que sorpresa que ya estés aqui_

_-Así es llegue un… poco… más temprano- Le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa forzada y una voz media tristona; por la mente del chico cruzo que quizás ella ya sabía de los amoríos de su esposo._

_El "ídolo" de su hijo también lo presintió y cambio su fachada de "esposo amoroso que te espero toda la semana" a "debemos terminar"- Izayoi, tenemos que hablar…_

_La expresión de la mujer paso de nerviosa a palida luego a sonriente y termino seria- ¿de que… debemos hablar… exactamente? – Pregunto lentamente acostumbrándose a ocupar un tono tan indiferente._

_-Algo personal_

_-Si tienes algo que contarme lo mas bien que Sesshomaru puede escuchar – Contesto ella tomando a su hijo de los hombros delante suyo como si fuera "evidencia" de algo._

_El demonio contrajo los músculos de la cara gruñendo- ¿Con que poniendo a nuestro hijo en medio nee? Que buena madre eres…_

_Ahora la peliblanca se puso chora- ¿Acaso hay otra mujer calificada para ser su madre?_

_Para Sesshomaru era como un juego de ping-pong(tenis de mesa) en el que tienes que ladear la cabeza para ver la pelota y apostar un jugo de naranja a que uno de tus mejores amigos gane y apoyarlo, pero para el niño era ver a sus padres a punto de separarse y apostar quien saldrá vencedor de esta pelea y apoyarlo llevara a perder al otro. Un increíble odio surgió de su ser; iba a decirle a su madre lo de esa mujer para que esto acabara de una vez, no podía resistirlo mas… Se estaba rompiendo, lo estaban rompiendo a su antojo por un tercero, un tercero que no era el…_

_Cuando volvieron a su castillo, uno gigantesco blanco por fuera con hermosos patios y decoraciones y rodeado de una poderosa barrera, el interior del antes hogar se pintó de gris. Todos los días la pareja peleaba por cualquier razón y de alguna forma siempre sacaban a Sesshomaru en ello, a veces como escudo para que Inutaisho no se fuera y a veces como excusa para ir a "entrenar" a otra aldea a pesar de que siempre dejaban al niño botado en el bosque, mientras el padre se iba con Izayoi y la madre con amantes que le dijeran que valia la pena. La familia Taisho se había roto antes de siquiera poder unirse, y todo se hizo peor cuando se enteraron de que Inuyasha llegaría al mundo._

_-¡NO ACEPTARE A UNA HUMANA EN MI CASA! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, INUTAISHO! - Le grito Irazue a su esposo cuando el comenzó a traer las pertenencias de la humana consigo._

_El hombre la miro con la cara mas terrorífica que puede existir- ella es MI pareja ¡Y NO PERMITIRE QUE UN HIJO MIO DEAMBULE SOLO!_

_-¡¿Y SESSHOMARU? Yo sé como lo has dejado botado cuando sales a "entrenar" infeliz- Le refregó en cara la mujer sin saber como su hijo se balanceaba en la pared pidiendo que pararan._

_-¡NO ME HABLES DE PATERNIDAD, PERRA! Tú y toda tu estirpe antes que yo me casara contigo no eran nada! No vengas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer – Término golpeando la de un puño quebrándola._

_-¡No me grites! – Le grito la mujer tirando un florero al piso rompiéndolo antes de retirarse enfurecida a su habitación dejando a un enojado Inutaisho que comenzó a romper todo a su alrededor._

_Las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando Izayoi llego a la casa, seguramente era porque Irazue a pesar de odiar a esa mujer no quería que un niño como Sesshomaru sufriera la estupidez de su padre. Los sirvientes, quien siempre eran risueños y conversadores, se volvieron callados y fríos, al igual que los que vivían en esa casa. Inutaisho estaba todo el día en los aposentos de su nueva mujer, Sesshomaru había sido sacado de las clases y estudiaba solo alimentándose de como acabar con los humanos e Irazue había caído enferma, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, su cabello caía a mechones, estaba en los huesos y casi no salía del cuarto en el que alguna vez estuvo su esposo._

_-,_

Al árbol le dio un escalofrió- Sacando de lado que tengo el material perfecto para escribir una telenovela y NO tengo manos… ojala que no se entere que leí su mente TT_TT soy muy joven para ser convertido en una mesa de noche TT_TT – Lloraba en soledad el árbol.

-,

Llego la mañana y junto con ella la gente se levanta **(excepto los murciélagos) **y con esa gente también estaban nuestra parejita que acababan de despertar de extrañas pesadillas, por parte de Sesshomaru, y recuerdos confusos, por parte de Kagome. Pero ambos estaban muy pálidos al despertar.

-¿Kagome? ¿tuviste pesadillas? – Le pregunto Sesshomaru con su normal cara de poker, pero si mirabas sus ojos verías como sus pupilas temblaban un poco.

-mmm, no diría que pesadillas pero si pensamientos confusos- Le respondió Kagome golpeándose la cabeza con una mano- ¿y tu?

Sesshomaru resoplo- Si, claro ¬-¬ como si tuviera miedo a algo.

La pelinegra sonrió complacida antes de ponerle una mano en la barbilla a Sesshomaru y hacer que la mirara a los ojos- A mi no me engañas, Fluffy – Le susurro divertida de como el poderoso demonio desviaba la mirada como un niño pequeño.

-Pe-pero como sea…- cambio de tema el daiyoukai poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano – ya es hora de ir a nuestra casa

La miko se ruborizo ante la idea de vivir junto al guapo youkai, pero, arrogante como era, no dejaría que la viera en menos así que gustosa acepto su mano- ¿y fueron muy malos los sueños?

El demonio la giro a ver con una sonrisa- Los sueños son sueños, tu eres el único verdadero.

**(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)**

Solo dire una palabra; (L)

Por razones que en este momento debo pasarle el computador a mi mamá no responderé reviews pero lo hare a la próxima ¿vale? :): )

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

Musica de hoy: China Anna Mcclain- Calling all the monster


	10. Realidad imaginaria

_Cursiva; pensamientos o flashback_

**Realidad imaginaria**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia" _

_-¡Un poco! Hundiste a mi pequeña contigo en el mundo de las drogas e incluso en uno de tus "idas al mundo de colores" intestaste venderla a un prostíbulo por mas droga ¡ESO ES POCO_

_Nadie de la de la región recordaba lo que allí paso, o tal vez no querían recordar, pero todos soñaban con una bomba, fuego, una ciudad destruida, muertos, el gobierno liderado por Kaito, el asesinato de Yina, una perla que salió de Kagome y la salvo a ella y a su familia, __**Onigumo **__siendo absorbido por los poderes de su hija y desaparecer, una familia que escapo y como los ojos de la niña cambiaron a un color café._

_En su cabeza de infante, y hace poco en la de adulto, no pudo comprender como alguien en su sano juicio se enamoraría o al menos soportaría a esas sanguijuelas humanas, excepto los humanos que tenían que conformarse con su misma especie, ¿pero su padre? De todos los youkais del mundo ¿Por qué su padre? Podía tener una posibilidad de un 0,000000000001 si el era soltero ¡pero el estaba casado con su madre! Con una de las daiyoukais más hermosas y poderosas que hayan existido. Y lo peor, lo peor, era que su tío lo amenazo que si le decía a su madre mataría a Inuyaisho; dejando al clan indefenso antes una alianza liderada por los youkais gatos._

…_por la mente del chico cruzo que quizás ella ya sabía de los amoríos de su esposo._

_-¡NO ACEPTARE A UNA HUMANA EN MI CASA! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, INUTAISHO! - Le grito Irazue a su esposo cuando el comenzó a traer las pertenencias de la humana consigo._

_El hombre la miro con la cara mas terrorífica que puede existir- ella es MI pareja ¡Y NO PERMITIRE QUE UN HIJO MIO DEAMBULE SOLO!_

_-¡¿Y SESSHOMARU? Yo sé como lo has dejado botado cuando sales a "_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_..-La miko se ruborizo ante la idea de vivir junto al guapo youkai, pero, arrogante como era, no dejaría que la viera en menos así que gustosa acepto su mano- ¿y fueron muy malos los sueños?_

_El demonio la giro a ver con una sonrisa- Los sueños son sueños, tu eres el único verdadero._

Kagome se ruborizo diez tonos de rojo haciendo que el guapo demonio a su lado se riera de sus infantiles reacciones como de colegiala y ella misma se sorprendió de sentir ese nudo en la garganta y mariposas en el estómago que le describían sus amigas en la secundaria. Ante una señal de Sesshomaru la pelinegra se abrazó a su musculoso pecho convirtiéndose en una bola de luz con el poder del demonio que los transporto a las afueras de un elegante castillo, o mejor dicho fortaleza, blanco y a los alrededores un valle verde con riachuelos y más alejados unos cerros de tierra con varias cuevas.

-¿Quiénes… - Iba a preguntar Kagome, pero de pronto un remolino salio de una de las cuevas hasta la miko ¿no tengo que decir quien es verdad?

-Kagome, hermosa – Le llamo el lobo arrodillado y tomándole la mano para darle un beso en ella – ni el mismísimo olor de la vida se compara con la vitalidad de tu belleza.

-Hola, joven Koga – Le saludo la pelinegra ignorando esa oscura aura que salía de su compañero peliblanco- A sido tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cómo a estado Ayame-chan?

-Ayame está en perfectas condiciones, mi cielo – A Sesshomaru le salio una vena en la frente ante ese apodo – Pero tu estas muy bien también; perfecta para ser mi pareja – Hay le salieron como 7 venas y ya estaba comenzando a matar al pasto alrededor suyo – Kagome, ahora que estas libre de ese perro estúpido al que amabas – Su cabeza ya parecía un pez globo – De ahora en adelante seras mi mujer y…

-muuuuuy tarde –Le dijo el youkai atrayendo a Kagome hacia su cuerpo desde la cintura.

-¿Ah? – Pregunto confundido Koga al ver como su vecino tomaba tan posesivamente a la sacerdotisa, o quizás lo confundió el echo de por un momento a verlo hablar como Shippo alargando la ´U´.

Kagome se sentía un poco incomoda con la mirada de Koga y por el nunca antes sentido deseo de darse vuelta y besar apasionadamente a su novio sin importarle los sentimientos de Koga, intento la segunda pero los brazos del demonio la tenían tan sujetada que no le permitían moverse, al subir su mirada pudo ver como Sesshomaru ya estaba que mataba a Koga con la mirada, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en su cara _"Sesshomaru es tan dulce, incluso se pone diez veces mas celoso que Inuyasha, el si me quiere y mucho" _

-Joven Koga – Le llamo la pelinegra.

-¿Si mi mujer?

Ahora si Kagome sentía el aura asesina de Sesshomaru – Me gustaría que no me llamaras como tu mujer.

-¿y por que?

-Porque eso le molesta a su novio – Refunfuño el peliblanco crujiendo los dientes.

-¡Novio! Kagome-chan ¿estas con ese demonio perro?

-genéticamente… - Le contesto la pelinegra mirando de reojo la cara de Sesshomaru, más por querer verla que por algo importante, aunque eso ya es importante.

-¿genéticamente? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto confundido el lobo mientras la pareja de novios trataba de ver quien es más tonto; el o Inuyasha y hasta el momento… Inuyasha ganaba por mucho.

-Haber, Koga, escucha – Hablo el demonio que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Kagome es mi novia Y al menos que quieras que tu y toda tu manada pierda ambas colas ¿entendido?

El moreno se quedo congelado con la mirada ida hacia el infinito, en su cabeza resonaba el "_Sesshomaru, peliblanco, frio, calculador, malvado y despiadado" "Kagome, pelinegra, cálida, distraída, risueña e inocente… ambos; gris, molestoso, bipolar, tonto, divertido e inútil… eso nos da;_

_-_ Otro Inu… Yasha…- Murmuro el lobo antes de caerse de espalda pensando cómo el mundo no lo resistiría. Mientras tanto la miko y el youkai trataron de despertarlo con una rama pero al ver que estaba inconsciente alzaron despreocupadamente los hombros y siguieron su camino, dejando a un delirante moreno atrás suyo.

-¿Sessho? – Pregunto dulcemente la pelinegra abrazada del brazo del youkai.

-¿nani? – Respondió tratando de que su sonrojo no se notara _"¡Maldita sea! ¿desde cuándo al youkai más poderoso le importa que una humana le vea con desventaja? __Bueno, comenzando con que ella no es una humana ordinaria __Tienes razón; ella es dulce, alegre, enérgica, poderosa, amable, cariñosa… __y al otro dia… __dedicada, esforzada, hermosa... ¡Oye espera quien eres tú! __No lo sé, la escritura quería ponerte en vergüenza y esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió ¡y yo me voy! __Cobarde ¬.¬_

-¿tu y Kouga-kun son vecinos? – Interrumpió a la mente del demonio.

-Así es, cuando se juntaron los clanes principales también se juntaron sus enemigos y al huir encontraron esos cerros donde les tendieron una emboscada y los vencieron, a las semanas volví al castillo y como esos lobos son una especie de fortaleza para que mis sirvientes salgan a caminar les permito quedarse en el patio.

Kagome ladeo tiernamente la cabeza porque sabía que con "sus sirvientes" se refería solo a una niñita que hace muchas preguntas y le gustan los cuentos, obviamente por eso dejo que los clanes se quedaran a algunos kilómetros de su casa y… o espera ¡¿dijo patio?

-¿Kagome? ¿Estas bien? Estas muy palida…

-Nah, solo estoy sacando cálculos… - le contesto la chica pensando que debería haberse aprendido las tablas ¡diablos! Si el profesor de matemáticas en primaria le hubiera enseñado como se debe…

* * *

><p>-Achu!<p>

-¿Querido estas bien?

-No lo se, Berta, pero por alguna extraña razón me huele a Higurashi…

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco haciendo que la pelinegra se golpeara con su brazo pero sin dolor. El demonio la tomo de los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos haciendo que la miko se perdiera en los dorados y cautivantes orbes de su acompañante hasta el punto que se podría decir que estaba hipnotizada. El demonio se acerco lentamente a sus labios haciendo latir a todo dar el corazón de Kagome, la pelinegra ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el contacto entre sus labios y los de Sesshomaru, el cual nunca llego. Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse adentro del castillo, más específicamente en el cuarto de Sessomaru.<p>

-¡Wow! – Exclamo sorprendida la miko mirando la amplia habitación de su amado – Tu cuarto sí que es grande, el mío es tres veces más pequeño que el baño TT_TT – Se lamentó divertida la chica recordando como su familia para no gastar espacio en una pieza que su dueña no ocupaba remodelaron el segundo piso dejando su cuarto con la cama pegada a la ventana en forma vertical y un velador.

Al demonio le hizo gracia los infantiles pucheros de la pelinegra, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado por si el cuarto de la chica realmente era tan pequeño como decía o solo estaba exagerando – hn...

Kagome, aprovechando que el demonio estaba sacando cálculos sobre la tercera parte de su baño, le miro de reojo satisfecha de ver como se mordía el labio inferior, algo insignificante se podría pensar pero para el youkai que solia hablar sin mover apenas los labios ESTA expresión ya era un gran logro.

-¿Fluffy?

-¿si, hime? – Pregunto Sesshomaru saliendo de su ensoñación matemáticas al haber resuelto erróneamente la división de su baño y en vez de eso lo multiplico ¡Maldita sea! Si su padre le hubiera enseñado bien…

* * *

><p>-¡Achu!<p>

-¿esta bien Inutaisho-sama?

-Estoy bien, satanas, solo presiento que mi hijo está pensando cosas buenas de mi…

-Hombre, que engañaste a su madre y lo alejaste de su infancia, nunca va a pensar bien de ti aunque estés muerto ¬.¬

-Ya lo se TT_TT

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué… me trajiste… a tu cuarto? – Pregunto tímidamente tratando de no sonar descortés y disimulando el nerviosismo, y en parte alegría, por estar en el cuarto de tal apuesto youkai, lamentablemente el rápido palpitar de la miko podía ser escuchado por Sesshomaru, pero lo dejo pasar.<p>

-Si hubiéramos entrado por la puerta mis sirvientes te hubieran confundido con otras mujeres y te tratarían con desprecio, de esta forma a todos les debe quedar claro que eres mi pareja y deben obedecerte cual princesa.

A la Kagome le enfadaba saber a qué clase de "mujeres" se refería su novio, pero el peliblanco sin querer apaciguo el fuego al dejarle saber que ella también recibiría respeto como una soberana y aquel que no estuviera dispuesto a dárselo seria eliminado… eso ultimo no lo dijo pero era obvio por la mirada en sus ojos que causaba que la chica se derritiera ante su mirada…

Mientras tanto en el primer piso los sirvientes estaban preparándole la bienvenida al "amo bonito" por ordenes del sapo verde. Todos los sirvientes, tanto abuelos como niñas como Rin, trabajaban arduamente en la decoración de la entrada, la comida, la limpieza, la presentación… en fin; querían que todo saliera perfecto con la llegada de su amo/jefe.

-¡Apurate, Nadeshiko! ¡NO,NO NO, arreglen ese marco que esta chueco! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESAS SEÑAS GROSERAS, SEÑORITA! – Gritaba exasperado Jaken corriendo de un lado a otro aunque nadie le hacia caso.

~¡Jaken-sama! ¡Jaken-sama! – Canto animadamente la pequeña Rin saltando escalones abajo, vestía un lindo kimono rojo con elegantes flores amarillas y una corona de flores amarilla en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué quieres Rin?

-Mou, pero no se enoje que le van a salir arrugas… - dijo haciendo adorables pucheros la pequeña - … ¿Cómo se ve Rin con este vestido?

-Sí, sí, muy bonita, ya déjame preparar todo para cuando el amo bonito entre … - Le contesto desinteresadamente el sapo.

La niña se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la divertida sonrisa que se formó en sus labios – Rin no cree que Sesshomaru-sama necesite esta escolta en la entrada ya que tiene… muy buena compañía con Kagome-chan.

El sapo resoplo girando los ojos - ¿esa humana? ¿esa insignificante HUMANA?

-Esa "humana" que será mi nueva madre ^^

Toda la servidumbre volteo a ver a la pareja atenta a la discusión.

-¿una humana?

-deben estar bromeando

-¡Por supuesto! Eso es incoincidible…

-El amo Sesshomaru es muy inteligente para caer en el mismo error que su padre

-los humanos son inferiores ¡nunca estaría con basura como esa!

Murmullos como esos se escuchaban por todo el castillo atrayendo a todos los youkais del castillo uniéndose a esa conversación, mejor dijo humillación, ante los humanos.

La pequeña Rin, enojada con sus siervos y preocupada de que Kagome los escuchara, piso tan fuerte el piso rompiendo las lozas en sus pies - ¡USTEDES SON DESPRECIABLES! Hablar tan mal de nosotros y luego decir que los humanos los discriminamos ¡es inaudito; ustedes no hacen nada para remediarlo!

-No discriminamos a los humanos, aborrecemos a esa humana que cree ser digna de nuestro señor si solo es una mugre – Exclamo una youkai zorro con corto cabello anaranjado.

-esa humana… - No sabia que decir, ni como se lo tomaría Kagome-chan cuando se enterara, pero era hora de que la "dulce Rin-chan" siguiera los pasos de su señor – esa humana… ¡Esa humana será mi madre y lady del oeste así que trátenla con respeto! – Grito a todo pulmón la niña.

Los demonios, especialmente las mujeres que perdieron la oportunidad con el daiyoukai, miraron a la pequeña con una mirada que le transmitiría escalofríos hasta a la medula a la estoica Kanna si estuviera presente (aunque lo estaba viendo todo desde el espejo ya que la vida de Kagome para la niña era la "telenovela de la tarde" que siempre veía junto a Hakudoshi) Pero, de un momento a otro, las caras de odio se cambiaron a uno de miedo absoluto haciendo que varios youkais salieran corriendo por la puerta. Extrañada la pequeña se dio media vuelta, ya que era obvio que su pequeña y dulce figura nunca aterrorizaría a un demonio, encontrándose con el…

-Señor… Sesshomaru… - Murmuro la niña aun embobada con la presencia de su único "familiar" como consideraba ella. Rápidamente recobro la postura y se inclino un poco – bienvenido… a casa…

Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada que aparentaba ser severa pero el que lo conocía, su madre, Rin y Kagome, sabían que en el "diccionario Sesshomaru edición limitada" esa mirada era un "estoy orgulloso de ti"

El lord del oeste se giro a su servidumbre con una mirada gélida y endemoniada en su cara –tss

Ante este sonido toda la servidumbre, incluida la que había huido pero por chismosos se quedaron viendo en las ventanas, se arrodillo con un _"bienvenido a casa, mylord_" nuevamente el youkai gruño molesto antes de girarse y dedicar una suave sonrisa a una figura detrás suyo. A paso tembloroso una avergonzada pelinegra se gano junto a Sesshomaru aun dolida por los comentarios de los youkais.

Los demonios, aunque disimulaban, quedaron muy asombrados ante la belleza de la "humana" ¡Y que el amo bonito le sonriera! Aquel pequeño y a veces accidental movimiento facial nunca había sido visto por ningún sirviente que no lo conociera antes de los 7 años humanos. Las youkais, tan altaneras y arrogantes como una obsesionada rechazada, aun no querían admitir que aquella insignificante humana se haya ganado el corazón del lord del oeste, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellas para oponerse? Este Sesshomaru no necesita ni escucha la opinión de nadie que se le opone y si insiste los llama a una "conferencia" privada en su oficina.

Kagome, aun temblorosa, boto aire tratando de calmarse. Era de entender ¿no? Ella también se sentiría molesta si su super-extra-mega-sexy-jefe (o en su caso un profe) saliera con un alíen U-_- ¡A la &#/)("$ y recontra (((&$$#!# que no podía calmarse con tantas miradas en ella! _"Onegai, kami, ayúdame TT_TT" _suplicaba mentalmente la chica cuando una brillante figura se puso delante suyo. Inconscientemente dio un saltito.

-Lo siento, es que me has asustado – Se disculpo a la chica delante suyo. Tenía alrededor de quince años, pelo blanco como el de Sesshomaru y ojos celestes.

La chica asintió aun sin cambiar su cara de poker – suele pasar… mucho gusto, soy Maeru **(nombre inventado)**

-¡oh! :) un placer conocerte Maeru, yo soy Kagome – Le saludo la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano por reflejo, pero rápidamente se despabilo y le pidió disculpas.

-no te preocupes, me gusta que me traten como igual… eso me hace olvidar que estoy muerta – Murmuro la chica haciendo recalce al echo de que era media transparente y estaba flotando.

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente, le preocupaba de que al no poder estar siempre en el castillo los youkais se aprovecharan de eso para lastimarla, pero con Maeru de amiga nadie se atrevería siquiera a levantarle la mano. Pero muy contrario a sus pensamientos les dedico una dura mirada a su servidumbre – Modales

Y ante esta única palabra todos, menos Maeru y Rin, se arrodillaron saludando a la próxima lady del oeste, algunos más convencidos sobre la chica que otros. Lentamente los demonios comenzaron a acercarse a la humana, rápidamente las chicas, en su mayoría youkai zorro, lobo y mapache, se amistaron con la sacerdotisa por la simpatía y sonrisa de esta, los chicos también se amistaron pero a una cierta distancia por miedo a los celos de ya-sabes-quien. Kagome giraba en sus brazos a la pequeña Rin feliz de verla después de esa semana que le pareció como un año, sin querer se había encariñado con la niña igual como con el pequeño Shippo y llenar a la niña de mimos era como satisfacer un poco su lado maternal sin la presencia del zorrito regalón del grupo después de Kirara. Sesshomaru tenia que atender cosas sobre su territorio pero se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que su novia tendría una buena estancia en su hogar… y lo que más le alegraba; que al volver a casa ella estaría esperándolo de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>-¡Amo Inuyasha, amo Inuyasha! Ya detenga esto ¿no ve que esa muerta… dijo Kikyo se dara cuenta de lo que hace? – Le gritaba alarmada la pulga saltando sobre las piedras.<p>

-¡CALLATE PULGA! Que Kikyo se entere no me importa, ahora hay que salvar a Kagome de ese monstruo de Sesshomaru ¡Que cosas malvadas le estará haciendo mientras te quejas! – Le contesto aun tirado en el suelo tratando de captar el aroma de su Kagome "_Porque Kagome sigue siendo mia, desde ahora hasta el final; es solo mia" _Pensaba egoístamente el peliblanco antes de volver a oler el suelo.

- Are, Are (-.-) amo Inuyasha usted esta en negación ¿no vio lo feliz que estaba la señorita Kagome con su hermano? Déjela en paz, después de todo usted ya tiene a Kikyo-sama – La pulga trato inútilmente de convencer al hanyou, pero el no le escucho; su afán por la colegiala lo tenia embobado con una realidad diferente, una en la que "su" Kagome estaba secuestrada por su hermano, una en la que ella estaba llorando y esperándolo, una en la que al final todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Inuyasha solo giro a verlo con una mirada perdida – Kikyo no se va a ir, Kagome si – Murmuro antes de pararse y caminar por el bosque con Myoga pidiéndole que la dejara tranquila. En algún momento del viaje se tiro al suelo aplastando a la pulga.

-¡Amo Inuyasha! Déjeme… respirar… (X_x)

-Silencio, Myoga… - Le callo sin tacto aplastándole la cabeza.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes que dos youkais lobo vestidos como Koga aparecieran al lado suyo, pero al estar tirados en el suelo no los notaron.

-¡Hablas en serio! – Exclamo uno de los chicos dando un saltito de sorpresa.

Su acompañante, más moreno y pelinegro, asintió con los ojos cerrados – Asi como oiste, nuestro Koga va a sentar cabeza con Ayame.

-¡wow! Ya era hora ¿y que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? Ósea hace apenas unos días estaba enamorado hasta las patas de aquella sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas

"_Kagome" _Pensaron Inuyasha y Myoga al mismo tiempo poniendo más oreja en la conversación.

-Pues la chica, muy linda por cierto, acaba de empezar una relación seria, tan seria que ahora vive en su casa junto a el y… ¿adivina quién? – termino con tono burlon.

Inuyasha apretó los puños en frustración _"¡Ya se quien rayos es! Lobo pulgoso"_

-mmm… ¿Kohaku?

Negación

-¿Miroku?

Negación

-jajajaja… ¿Naraku?

- algo parecido ¬-¬

-mmm ¿Sesshomaru?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa – Se reía el lobo de solo imaginar que la pequeña y amable chica estuviera con ese poderoso y malvado daiyoukai, pero al ver como su amigo asentía en silencio se callo.

-…

-…

-…

-¿y nosotros no tenemos novias? – Pregunto irónicamente el lobo caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-sobre el nosotros… hay algo que debo decirte sobre Chihiro…

-¡¿Tu igual?

Una vez que los lobos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Inuyasha se levanto con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y siguió caminando, pero en la dirección de la que venían los lobos.

-Amo Inuyasha – Pregunto la pulga pero al no recibir respuesta continuo - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Donde Kagome – Respondió tajante el hanyou aun con la mirada en el piso.

-jejejejeje… pero ella esta en la casa de Sesshomaru-sama e ir seria un suicidio JAJAJAJa que gracioso es usted, Amo Inuyasha… - De golpe el pequeño cerebro de la pulga se prendió – no, no, no y ¡no! ¡ESTA USTED LOCO! ¿no recuerda lo grave que quedo la ultima vez que peleo con su hermano? Y eso que se estaba controlando porque la señorita Kagome estaba allí ¡pero si invade su casa tendrá todo el derecho de acabarlo!

-pulga, acaso tu… - De un manotazo tiro a la pulga al otro lado del bosque - ¡TU ESTUVISTE ALLI TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO HICISTE NADA!

-TT_TT ¡….! – Grito la pulga antes de caer en las copas de los arboles.

Aun con la mente perdida el peliblanco siguió su camino aun atrapado en aquella "otra realidad" empeñándose en engañar a su mente, hacerse creer que igual cuando peleaban con demonios cada capitulo de la serie el seria el que rescatara a Kagome, que ambos gritarían sus nombres al verse alejados, que ella le prepararía una jugosa cena en la noche después de sus "conversaciones" con Kikyo… y su mente se la estaba tragando muy rápido.

Hola! Como ustedes saben lo prometido se cumple, asi que ahora voy a responder los reviews que por razones de turnos en el computador no conteste antes y después pasare a los más recientes, para no endeudarme

**Capitulo 8**

**Sayuri-chan-aly: **Yo igual encuentro a Arashi/Alicia/rubia super dulce ya que mi cabeza la imaginaba como esas muñecas de porcelana antiguas, esas con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos gigantes que parecen satanicos a veces xD. Sobre lo de Naraku ya se lo hecho… y se lo seguirá echando… todas las noches… hasta la madrugada **(pervertidas) ***suspiro enamorada* ojala existieran como Sesshomaru… aunque hoy en dia con el cabello largo lo llamarían travesti :P

**FallyBloddy: **jejeje, tranquila al menos no te pones a gritarle a la pantalla como yo… una amiga -_-. Sobre lo de (¿has pensado en cambiar de pareja… etc…etc…) era, será, y fue *redoble de tambores* ¡Una broma! En serio, lo que pasa es que no se cual otra carita además del "xD" explican que te agarro para la chacota y lo otro sobre "engatusar y todo eso... de engatusar… asi … lo va a intentar, pa que andarnos con rodeos si es asi, pero que sea como respondido al estilo "tu me das; yo te doy **(nomalpiensesYaminomalpienses) **no de ese estilo… piénsenlo más como que le coquetea entre líneas y el se queda como en su mundo mirando las estrellas, una que otra mirada de alejate-o-te-mato pero por razones que no voy a decir porque amo darte un ataque nervioso no le pondrá un punto final hasta entrado el tiempo (soy mala Xd) No te preocupes por tantas palabras y cambios de humor, al contrario, que sean tan directos sobre lo que piensan o lo que sintieron en mi historia me ayuda a mejorar el próximo desarrollo de esta y me deja en claro que se sienten encariñados con el personaje, que sienten la historia y no es como leer una etiqueta de shampo barato :P Espero que te haya gustado y besos para ti.

**Kiwiset: **Si! Y aveces como que una escribe las historias propias o las que lee en esta pagina como inspiración y te sale… no se, si escribiste un one-shot aquí en el papel te salen como 6 capitulos y el epilogo piensas "oh porque no lo puse asi TT_TT" Jajaja, aerolinies Sessho/Fluffy/bola de algodón/estola/cosa que antes malpensaba/nube voladora/raj majam aunque no se que significa… sus vuelos tienen muchos nombres Xd

**Flor-VIB 412: **Jejeje, no te preocupes que uno no puede vivir pegado en esta pagina para siempre ¡Ya lo intente y me dolió el trasero xD! Tienes razón, si el anime fuera asi... *cargando* *cargando* *cargando* *cargando*… no se como pero mi serie mental termino con un ataque de zombies bailarines de salsa y la inauguración del primer McDonald -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 y el que correspondería este capitulo<strong>

**Sayuri-chan-Aly: igual** me da pena y eso que yo le hice la vida tan triste :( Ojala que saquen una ´pelicula de la vida de Kag, a ver si me dan un oscar 7.7. Sip! El árbol viejo, dijo sabio, fue el que vio todo eso.

**Flor-VIB412: ***ajum* yo tampoco le eh tenido mucho aprecio pero, si no me equivoco, creo que en la historia original fue Inutaisho el que le incito a tener un romance pero no me acuerdo :p. Jejeje, creo que todas las fans de Sessho mataríamos a Inutaisho de nuevo, pero en cierto sentido es posible que en la mente del creador de la serie sea por ese motivo que Fluffy sea tan distante porque, vamos, que tu papá engañe a tu madre, que tengan un hijo de ese amor y que este niño pase a ser el favorito sobre ti y que más encima tu padre murió protegiendo a su "nueva familia" cosa que seguro no hubiera echo por ti… debe ser duro y triste :(

**Kiwiset: **Como que estas un poco bipolar en el comentario ¬.¬ xD que bueno que te gusto y espero seguir recibiendo vuestros comentarios

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy; ****sky ferreira**** - traces**


	11. me estoy agotando

**Me estoy agotando, decide Inuyasha**

-_Haber, Koga, escucha – Hablo el demonio que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Kagome es mi novia Y al menos que quieras que tu y toda tu manada pierda ambas colas te alejaras de ella ¿entendido?_

_-Así es, cuando se juntaron los clanes principales también se juntaron sus enemigos y al huir encontraron esos cerros donde les tendieron una emboscada y los vencieron, a las semanas volví al castillo y como esos lobos son una especie de fortaleza para que mis sirvientes salgan a caminar les permito quedarse en el patio._

_-Si hubiéramos entrado por la puerta mis sirvientes te hubieran confundido con otras mujeres y te tratarían con desprecio, de esta forma a todos les debe quedar claro que eres mi pareja y deben obedecerte cual princesa._

_La niña se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la divertida sonrisa que se formó en sus labios – Rin no cree que Sesshomaru-sama necesite esta escolta en la entrada ya que tiene… muy buena compañía con Kagome-chan._

_El sapo resoplo girando los ojos - ¿esa humana? ¿esa insignificante HUMANA?_

_-Esa "humana" que será mi nueva madre ^^_

_-¿una humana?_

_-deben estar bromeando_

_-¡Por supuesto! Eso es incoincidible…_

_- ¡USTEDES SON DESPRECIABLES! Hablar tan mal de nosotros y luego decir que los humanos los discriminamos ¡es inaudito; ustedes no hacen nada para remediarlo!_

_-No discriminamos a los humanos, aborrecemos a esa humana que cree ser digna de nuestro señor si solo es una mugre – Exclamo una youkai zorro con corto cabello anaranjado._

_-esa humana… - No sabia que decir, ni como se lo tomaría Kagome-chan cuando se enterara, pero era hora de que la "dulce Rin-chan" siguiera los pasos de su señor – esa humana… ¡Esa humana será mi madre y lady del oeste así que trátenla con respeto! – Grito a todo pulmón la niña._

_Los demonios, especialmente las mujeres que perdieron la oportunidad con el -Señor… Sesshomaru… - Murmuro la niña aun embobada con la presencia de su único "familiar" como consideraba ella. Rápidamente recobro la postura y se inclino un poco – bienvenido… a casa…_

_-¡CALLATE PULGA! Que Kikyo se entere no me importa, ahora hay que salvar a Kagome de ese monstruo de Sesshomaru ¡Que cosas malvadas le estará haciendo mientras te quejas! – Le contesto aun tirado en el suelo tratando de captar el aroma de su Kagome "__Porque Kagome sigue siendo mia, desde ahora hasta el final; es solo mia" __Pensaba egoístamente el peliblanco antes de volver a oler el suelo._

_- Are, Are (-.-) amo Inuyasha usted esta en negación ¿no vio lo feliz que estaba la señorita Kagome con su hermano? Déjela en paz, después de todo usted ya tiene a Kikyo-sama – La pulga trato inútilmente de convencer al hanyou, pero el no le escucho; su afán por la colegiala lo tenia embobado con una realidad diferente, una en la que "su" Kagome estaba secuestrada por su hermano, una en la que ella estaba llorando y esperándolo, una en la que al final todo vuelve a ser como antes._

_Inuyasha solo giro a verlo con una mirada perdida – Kikyo no se va a ir, Kagome si _

_-¿y nosotros no tenemos novias? – Pregunto irónicamente el lobo caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza._

_-sobre el nosotros… hay algo que debo decirte sobre Chihiro…_

_-¡¿Tu igual?_

… _y su mente se lo estaba tragando muy rápido_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**POV Sesshomaru**

Abrí lentamente la puerta trasera, y cuando dijo trasera es TRASERA ya que esta puertecita queda casi tres kilometro de la entrada y da directo al invernadero que conecta a un pequeño patio y ahí recién a las mazmorras. Podría haber aparecido en mi habitación al momento pero me gustaba pasear por mi castillo en la soledad después que todos mis sirvientes dormían.

Mire por un momento la luna llena de reojo, pero eso fue suficiente para saber que ya eran las 3 de la mañana, o las cuatro. En el fondo sentí como si mi corazón se desinflara; tenía la esperanza de que Kagome se quedaría esperándome a que volviera pero ya era demasiado tarde, incluso si ella hubiera intentado esperarme el sueño le hubiera ganado. Di un pequeño suspiro antes de abrir la puerta del invernadero pero me dio hambre así que me teletransporte a la cocina y…

-¡Sessho! Okaeri° - Me saludo Kagome con un plato de carne en sus manos repleto de carne, mi favorito. Debió darse cuenta de las hambrientas miradas que le daba al plato de comida y a ella sucesivamente ya que me tendió el suculento plato – Rin y yo te preparamos la cena, pensé que no llegarías por lo que iba a dárselo a los guardias, pero si quieres…

-¡Quiero! – exclame como niño pequeño tomando el jugoso plato de las suaves manos de MI chica, causándole un ataque de risa por mi infantil expresión.

-Jajajajaja… debiste ver tu carita… jajajaja…. Te veías como Shippo Jajajajaja Nunca pensé que amaras tanto la carne… – Se reía a más no poder sosteniéndose de la mesa detrás suyo.

Iba a comentarle que ella era aun más infantil a la hora de elegir un accesorio para el pelo, pero una idea más ¿traviesa? Cruzo por mi mente al tiempo que esbozaba una sensual y traviesa sonrisa – Eso es verdad, princesa, amo la carne… pero prefiero la de una determinada parte…

Ella se alejo unos pasos chocando contra el mueve, dejándola indefensa contra mi - ¿Qué-que ca-carne te gusta? – Pregunta tímidamente, al parecer tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo de las caderas y oliendo su pelo le incomodaba, que delicados son los humanos.

-Me gusta…- Me acerque lentamente a su oído mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba contra mi aliento, con una de mis manos delineaba su figura causándole temblores hasta llegar a su muslo haciéndola gemir levemente antes de decir rápidamente – …tu culito – Le dije al tiempo que le apretaba el poto antes de escaparme al invernadero por la simple razón que no estoy listo para ser castrado

* * *

><p><strong>POV Kagome y luego normal (se darán cuenta cuando cambia)<strong>

-Aggghh! – Grite frustrada al ver que mi cachetada había golpeado el aire ¡Demonios que es rápido! Pero esto no se queda asi, no señores, no podrá vivir lejos de su carne para siempre va a volver por ella tarde o temprano y… o esperen; se llevo la comida ¬.¬

¿que esperabas? ¿Qué se sentara contigo a la mesa a comer tranquilamente discutiendo sobre las nubes que vieron en el día? Primero; no me lo esperaba, segundo; ¿no te habías ido con el psicólogo? Nadie se libra de su yo filosófico, soy como los paparazzi a los famosos Papa-paparazzi, baby you gate fams and…bgfdjofgr to love me papa-paparazzi (8) Deja de cantar, que ofendes a Lady Gaga Ga-ga ¡ulalaaa! Roma-romaaaa (8) en serio; deja de cantar en tu mente pareces loca loca, loca, loca ¡soy loca como tigre! Loca loca loca (8) Bien, bien ahora solo te falta ser rubia y te llamaras "Shakira… la que desafina" ¡Que bonita seras! Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas (8) O-o Gay ¡Cállate y déjame cantar! _ ¿Asi que evades la presión-amorosa con canciones? ¡Si! ¿y que? Es mucho más divertido cantar lo primero que se te venga a la mente y… ¡ espera! ¿Por qué te explico si eres yo? No lo se, yo estaba contando cuantos dientes tienes ¡Shut up y desaparece! Hay que humor -_-

Una vez que la voz en mi cabeza se detuvo volví a mi habitación, sin olvidar pasarme por la de Sesshomaru a ver si estaba durmiendo para golearlo, aunque realmente y nunca haría eso; primero porque mis puños no son nada contra los músculos de mi chico, ¿escuchaste Kagura? Mi chico MIO ¬.¬, y segundo porque no quiero causarle ni la más mínima tristeza

- yo lo quiero demasiado para verlo triste o preocupado – Le comento a la noche desde el balcón de su cuarto.

-y yo te amo demasiado para dejarte sola – Murmuro una varonil voz a sus espaldas con largo cabello plateado, la ingenua chica supuso que era Sesshomaru, si tan solo hubiera visto las ropas rojas de este chico…

-yo también te amo Sessho… ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamo asombrada la joven viendo como detrás suyo se encontraba el astuto hanyou que logro burlar la seguridad del castillo.

El joven dio una torcida sonrisa – hace mucho que no te escuchaba decirme "te amo", aunque hubieras dicho el nombre de ese desgraciado de mi hermano – Gruño Inuyasha dejando sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar algo brillante entre sus manos. Pero la inocente Kagome no se había dado cuenta de cómo este "objeto" le cortaba las manos al peli plateado.

-Pues tu hermano va a hacerte mucho daño y si no te vas ahora, Inuyasha – Le reclamo la chica jalándolo de la mano – Ven, voy a dejarte en el patio para que vayas donde Kouga y finjas que fuiste a pelear con el, mañana le explicare que viniste a saludarme porque estabas preocupado y…

-Kagome… - Murmuro el chico abrazándola por la espalda – mi hermosa… Kagome…

La pelinegra se quedo un momento estática pensando que debería hacer, con energía espiritual o un buen golpe bastaría para dejarlo inconsciente pero no quiere lastimar a su casi hermano – Inuyasha, por favor suéltame, me siento incomoda.

A pesar que el chico no hizo caso a su petición aflojo el agarre permitiendo que la chica tomara cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el del muchacho.

-¿Kagome? – Pregunto el chico contra su cuello.

-¿dime?

-¿tu me amas? – A la chica se le revolvió el estomago, la respuesta se le venia a la mente en el instante pero no quería lastimar sus sentimientos, pero… lo mejor era hacérselo saber y no darle ilusiones.

-No Inuyasha, a ti te quiero como mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, pero no te amo

-¿Vendrías conmigo?

-No Inuyasha, no quiero alejarme de Sesshomaru.

-¿lo quieres?

-no – Dijo tajante la chica, de seguro alguien pensaría que seguía enamorada del chico, pero este frunció el seño.

-¿lo amas?

-Demasiado

El chico apretó la mandibula – Tu lo decidiste –Cuando Kagome se dio vuelta vio al daiyoukai, al lord del oeste, al hombre que amaba pero ¿este no podía ser el verdad? Porque Sesshomaru no le haría eso ¡oh verdad! Que el que la mato fue Inuyasha…

Un semi-desnudo Sesshomaru se sentó de golpe de la cama, maldición que ese sueño fue tan real pero ¿fue un sueño? ¿Qué pasa si eso esta pasando en el cuarto de Kagome? ¿ si el esta besando al cadáver de la pelinegra? ¿y si ella esta muriendo pro elegirlo a el y si.. y si…

-Sesshomaru… - Lo llamo en un susurro la chica al lado suyo, al darse cuenta quien era el corazón del peliblanco se tranquilizo -… ¿tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

Asintió – ¿y tu?

-depende; Soñé con que una galleta gigante se comía a Jaken y tenían hijos con Ah-Un

-¿y fue una pesadilla por que se lo comió?

-no, fue porque sobrevivió

Sesshomaru se rio en silencio de las ocurrencias de su novia antes de acostarse a su lado. En el momento que la cabeza de Kagome toco la cómoda almohada se quedo dormida, mientras Sesshomaru recordaba como al volver a su cuarto después de bañarse había encontrado a la chica en su cuarto y como, después de romanticismo, la convenció de dormir a su lado. El peli plateado dio una pequeña sonrisa feliz de que sus sospechas eran ciertas; de ahora en adelante pasaría las noches con su chica y nadie, ni siquiera su tonto hermano, lo va a impedir.

Aunque tenía que admitir algo; en el sueño cuando Inuyasha estaba bañado en la sangre de Kagome… por primera vez le tuvo miedo a su hermano.

* * *

><p>-Naraku, debes descansar – Le aconsejo la chica peliblanca con su habitual voz aburrida y monótona aunque en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, estaba ligeramente preocupada por su creador.<p>

El pelinegro no le respondió con nada más que un gruñido y siguió meditando, hace poco sintió la energía de Alicia, pero eso no era lo más importante; si no que tenia impregnado el aroma de Sesshomaru, cuando le beso la mano, y un poderoso poder que le era extrañamente familiar, como el de su amada Naomi…

Abrió los ojos de golpe asustando, aunque no lo demostró, a la sacerdotisa delante suyo antes de poner una sadica sonrisa.

-veo que tu amado Inuyasha no estaba allí para salvarte – Murmuro con falsa lastima acariciándole la mejilla.

-no necesito de Inuyasha para cuidarme, si me has atrapado es solo porque aun no me repongo por completo de la última vez que me arrojaste a un barranco – Se defendió Kikyo, a pesar que esa extraño ungüento con que la inmovilizo la bruja Akane aun tenía su altanera personalidad a flor de piel.

-Sí, eso y porque tus "compañeros" tampoco hicieron nada para ayudarte

Kikyo bufo – Si esos estorbos me salvaran yo misma me arrojaría a un barranco y moriría.

-No estes tan segura de eso, ya lo eh intentado 37 veces y sigues viva – Le comento con tono juguetón, pero ella no era tonta. El quería aligerar el ambiente para poder sacarle información de forma fluida, eso lo sabe cualquier criminal en interrogatorio; no caigas en sus trucos.

La chica lo miro con una mirada tan gélida como la de Kanna – Dime que quieres.

En un segundo la amplia sonrisa que lucia el enemigo se esfumo como el aire para dar paso a una cara de ira absoluta, que se desato agarrándola del cuello fuertemente – quiero respuestas.

Naraku la mantuvo asi unos minutos en los que la sacerdotisa no mostraba signos de dolor, obviamente para no ser débil ante el enemigo, pero rápidamente se le agotaba el aire y su cuerpo pedia oxigeno – T-Te las dare… si me dejas… hablar…

Igual que con Akane el pelinegro la dejo caer sin el más minimo cariño, era imposible darse cuenta que antes ella era su amor – Quiero saber ¿Quién es tu padre?

A Kikyo le extraño esa pregunta, pero no tenia ganas de morir suficientes para decirlo – No lo conozco, el murió hace mucho

-¿y el de Kagome?

La joven lo fulmino con la mirada ¿acaso todo el maldito mundo quería a su reencarnación? A donde quiera que fuera los aldeanos le preguntaban por la amable y calida miko que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás ¿acaso esa muchacha realmente la había superado? No solo en poder sino en… ¿amor?

-La reencarnación puede ver su vida anterior, pero no viceversa.

-Ya veo… - Murmuro decepcionado el pelinegro antes de llamar de un grito a Kanna.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo? – Pregunto enojado Hakudoshi con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que llame a Kanna, Haku

-y yo creo que deberías llamar a un estilista – Se burlo mirando las puntas quemadas de su creador.

"_Si Kagome estuviera aquí de seguro se sumaria a Hakudoshi diciendo algo sobre que también necesitaría maquillaje y cosas por el estilo" _Penso Kikyo con una sonrisa antes de cambiarla a una cara de terror al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en esa chica, se dio dos cachetadas mentales. Ella no se estaba volviendo lesbiana ¿cierto?

Naraku suspiro derrotada después de una especie de pelea "padre e hijo" con Hakudoshi – Como sea, escóltala de vuelta a la aldea con su hermana

La miko lo volteo a ver sorprendida - ¿solo eso?

-¿acaso quieres ser torturada?

-Por supuesto que no, pero me llama la atención todas las molestias que te has tomado por nuestras informaciones paternas – Le respondió monótonamente.

Naraku sonrío un poco dejando ver uno de sus dientes – tienes suerte de ser una de **mis **candidatas

La mujer trago saliva antes de pararse, ya que el ungüento perdió efecto, e irse acompañado del peli plateado que, como los demás, le preguntaba por todo el camino si sabia donde estaba la chica del futuro para que le diera otro de esos dulces masticables.

Cuando llego a "casa", Una modesta cabaña que debería compartir con el hanyou, se dejo caer en la cama añorando un cuerpo a su lado. _"Siempre has sido hambriento Inuyasha, nunca te conformaste con una; tu quieres pan y pedazo, pero tu pedazo ya no te quiere a ti y por el amor de alguien más ahora te das cuenta que tu pedazo era un hermoso pastel… Vas a perdernos a ambas Inuyasha, yo vine a la vida con la intención de llevar una de tus almas al infierno; sino vienes conmigo mi cuerpo de barro no aguantara y se romperá, igual que mi corazón…" _Con esos pensamientos la muerta en viva cayo en meditación, lo más parecido a un sueño que un muerto podía efectuar. Sus serpientes caza almas, cada vez más pequeñas y débiles, se acercaban zigzagueando hasta ella dejándole las pequeñas almas que pudieron recolectar antes de volver a irse a paso de tortuga de vuelta al bosque y perderse en la oscuridad.

A unos kilómetros de allí un poderoso daiyoukai se erguía en la copa de un árbol en el bosque mirando la cabaña donde descansaba la cazadora de almas, después giraba la cabeza y su aguda vista le permitía divisar el castillo donde dormía la miko del futuro.

El demonio sonrió un poco despeinando un poco su anaranjado cabello – Pronto vas a recordarlo, Kagome, y cuando lo hagas no estaré a salvo… Al parecer hay al menos una persona que te odia en esta era ¿no eres tan perfecta verdad?

-Ka… - Lo llamo una rubia detrás suyo – Entiendo tus dolores, pero ya eh tomado mi decisión; no te ayudare en tu plan a costa del dolor de mi amiga.

El joven la giro a ver divertido - ¿amiga? Debes estar bromeando ¡que es tu rival!

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada – A diferencia tuya, **Kaito, **se que amar a una persona es desear que esta encuentre su felicidad aunque no sea la tuyo, yo amo a Sesshomaru pero el ama a Kagome, a quien también amo como amiga, por lo que deseo la felicidad de ambos.

-Arashi, Alicia, Rubia teñida – Meneaba la cabeza – en la vida la única felicidad que importa es la propia; primero yo, segundo yo, tercero YO.

Arashi se dio la vuelta golpeando al pelinaranjo con su cabello – Entonces quizás no pensemos tan igual como me hiciste creer.

A Kaito se le descompuso la cara en la desesperación – ¡Te equivocas! Lo erróneo aquí es que estas pensando en el "ahora"

La rubia se giro a verlo interesada – en el "ahora"

-Así es pequeña – Sonrió el desgraciado con auto suficiencia – Hoy en la tarde hable con Sesshomaru, le hable de una hermosa humana que tome como protegida por tratar protegerme de unos bandidos pensando que era un simple humano como ella… El se mostro muy impresionado y nos a invitado a cenar en su palacio mañana junto a su "familia"

Arashi arrugo la nariz – quieres que entre a su castillo.

-¡Exacto! Tu estarás cerca de tu enamorado y posiblemente enamorarlo y yo podre acercarme a la hija de mi ex ¡todos ganamos!

Arashi le dedico una mirada de miedo - ¿y para que quieres acercarte a Kag?

-eso no te incumbe, pequeña, pero te garantizo que esta será la UNICA oportunidad que podras estar con tu querido Sesshomaru

-¿a que costo? – Pregunto ilusionada la rubia dando un saltito de alegría. Mentalmente el demonio gritaba "bingo" saltando en su mente.

-A uno muy pequeño… - La rubia se fue saltando a casa para elegir un vestido que impresionara a su amado, sino pudo ganarle a su querida amiga al menos puede enamorar a su novio; eso seria justo según ella ¿no?

Sin embargo el poderoso ex-humano se reía escalofriantemente

-El costo es muy pequeño, alguien muy pequeña… ¡Rin, eres tan pequeña! – Reía el demonio imaginando a que sabría la piel de la niña. Porque si va a secuestrarla puede disfrutar un poco ¿verdad?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

:z ¡Aaggghhh! - desde el momento que escribí el nombre "Kaito" supe que terminaría odiándolo aun más, si es posible, pero es que ahora, para el que no lo ah captado, Kaito no solo es un secuestrador sino un pedófilo y su presa es Rin :Z si fueras real Kaito, si fueras real…

**Contestando reviews**

**Flor-VIB412****: **Esos youkais estan en un concurso de "america next estupido-HDP" a ver si ganan -_- pero les dejo tu mensaje ;) Sobre el ogro Inuyasha aun es esencial en la historia, pero cuando me inspire hago un one-shot en el que lo pise un ogro y lo pongo como **MATERIAL EXTRA… **y de pasadita Ah-un le mea… ¿Cuánto hace Ah-un? Dijo es más grande que el mismo Sesshomaru, tiene que tirarse su buena cascada… pero nunca lo eh visto comer -_-….mmm... los misterios del anime

**Kiwiset: **Jajaja, que bueno que te haya dado risa, para eso existo ;) Sobre todo el lindo piloto xD yo tampoco entendí nada en el idioma original, como que la voz de los personajes en japonés es más rasposa y grave que a la que estoy acostumbrada, o sea la latina (Otro yo de Kagome; no va a ser la Japonesa Yo; ¿suminaze? O-o.

**Sayuri-chan-Aly: **eso es verdad, seguirá siendo lindo para siempre ¨*v* (y lo dijo porque es un anime y los animes no pueden envejecer fuera de la serie… ¿o si pueden?) Jajajaja a lo que se referían los lobos era porque alguien tan distante como Sesshomaru logra convivir con alguien tan enérgica como Kagome-chan. Gracias, espero que a ti te vaya, muy muy bieeeeee…. ¿Qué estaba escribiendo? ¡A verdad!... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Xd

**FallyBloody****: ****Dont Worry; sie**mpre cumplo mis promesas (excepto la de no hablar en ingles, no puedo evitarlo) Como que este capitulo explica un poco que Arashi trato de ayudar a Kaito, que es el mismo ex-novio de la madre de Kagome, pensando que estaba en problemas. Lo del profe fue porque ella sigue estudiando y lo más parecido a un "jefe" o "controlador que le quita las horas libres con trabajos locos" es un profesor. ¡Awwwww! Que sentimental *v* pero no creo que Sesshomaru se atrevería a lastimar a su casi hija ¡hasta en el anime se ve como la quiere! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado y creo que aquí tienes a otra persona para agregar a "gente que los mataría si fueran reales" XD

Espero que a tods les haya gustado y déjenme un reviews plis *ojos de cachorro*

**Gracias por leer**

Canción de hoy; **Hatsune Miku - Glorious World**


	12. intervenciones I

**Intervención I**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia"_

_Rin y yo te preparamos la cena, pensé que no llegarías por lo que iba a dárselo a los guardias, pero si quieres…_

_-¡Quiero! – exclame como niño pequeño tomando el jugoso plato de las suaves manos de MI chica, causándole un ataque de risa por mi infantil expresión_

_-Jajajajaja… debiste ver tu carita… jajajaja…. Te veías como Shippo Jajajajaja Nunca pensé que amaras tanto la carne… _

_-Eso es verdad, princesa, amo la carne… pero prefiero la de una determinada parte… Me gusta…tu culito – Le dije al tiempo que le apretaba el poto antes de escaparme al invernadero por la simple razón que no estoy listo para ser castrado_

…_Aunque tenía que admitir algo; en el sueño cuando Inuyasha estaba bañado en la sangre de Kagome… por primera vez le tuvo miedo a su hermano_

– _Quiero saber ¿Quién es tu padre?_

_A Kikyo le extraño esa pregunta, pero no tenia ganas de morir suficientes para decirlo – No lo conozco, el murió hace mucho_

_-¿y el de Kagome?_

_-La reencarnación puede ver su vida anterior, pero no viceversa._

_La chica lo fulmino con la mirada – A diferencia tuya, Kaito, se que amar a una persona es desear que esta encuentre su felicidad aunque no sea la tuyo, yo amo a Sesshomaru pero el ama a Kagome, a quien también amo como amiga, por lo que deseo la felicidad de ambos._

_-Arashi, Alicia, Rubia teñida – Meneaba la cabeza – en la vida la única felicidad que importa es la propia; primero yo, segundo yo, tercero YO._

_- ¿y para que quieres acercarte a Kag?_

_-eso no te incumbe, pequeña, pero te garantizo que esta será la UNICA oportunidad que podrás estar con tu querido Sesshomaru_

_-¿a que costo? – Pregunto ilusionada la rubia dando un saltito de alegría. Mentalmente el demonio gritaba "bingo" saltando en su mente._

_-A uno muy pequeño… - _

_-El costo es muy pequeño, alguien muy pequeña… ¡Rin, eres tan pequeña! – Reía el demonio imaginando a que sabría la piel de la niña. Porque si va a secuestrarla puede disfrutar un poco ¿verdad?_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

Era una hermosa mañana en el sengoku; los pajaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y… bueno no había otra cosa buena esa mañana -_- Pero dentro del impenetrable castillo del lord del oeste una linda miko del futuro peinaba el sedoso cabello de su casi hija.

-Mou Rin, no se como no pudo decirme. Si me lo hubiera contado ayer en la noche me hubiera preparado o elegido la ropa… ¡Pero no! Tuvo que decirme cuando ya se estaba yendo que íbamos a recibir visitas de un importante youkai y su aprendiz ¡y no pude arreglarme para nada! – Se quejaba Kagome jalándole un poco mas fuerte a la niña.

Rin se giro a verla divertida pero sin comprender sus quejas, porque después de todo el vestido que se puso, uno largo celeste con falsos blancos y cola de sirena, le quedaba de maravilla junto a la corona de rosas azules que se puso en la cabeza – No importa lo que diga Kagome-chan, Rin cree que se ve hermosa.

Kagome se ruborizo un poco – Bueno… quizás me vea bien pero tu te ves magnifica en comparación conmigo.

-No lo creo, Rin siempre se ve perfecta

-Tienes mucha autoestima ¿verdad? 737

-^_^ Así es

Kagome lanzo un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir cepillando el cabello de la niña – Bueno, pero al menos tienes razón; Rin siempre se ve perfecta.

-Lo se, lo se

- (-_-)

Cuando ambas humanas terminaron de arreglarse, Kagome con el mismo vestido y rin con un kimono amarillo con rojo, bajaron al comedor para ver que todo estuviera en orden para cuando los invitados de Sesshomaru llegaran. En el fondo a la miko le revolvía el estomago pensar en conocer a este daiyoukai aliado de las fuerzas de Sesshomaru ¿y si hacia algo mal? ¿y si por su torpeza el demonio rompe lazos con Sesshomaru? ¿el se enojaría con ella? ¿y si la deja? ¿y si Rin comienza a odiarla? ¿tendría que volver con Inuyasha? ¿su corazón soportaría otro dolor? Y preguntas como esas corrían por la paranoica cabeza de Kagome, incluso pensó por un segundo que no le molestaría que su voz interior volviera con sus "buenos consejos" pero rápidamente entro en razón y dejo a su amigo imaginario en donde no toca la luz del sol.

-Kagome-sama… - Murmuro una fantasmal voz detrás suyo.

La pelinegra se giro a verla con una sonrisa - Buenas días, Maeru – La chica asintió aun sin cambiar su cara - ¿Qué necesitas?

-El señor Sesshomaru viene en camino después del trabajo, supuse que le gustaría que "alguien" le de un masaje – Comento divertida la fantasma antes de pasar flotando al lado de Kagome hacia un grupo de youkais gato que deberían ser sus amigas.

La pelinegra sonrío un poco antes de ir rápidamente a la habitación de Sesshomaru con un pequeño sonrojo. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de si el varonil aroma del peliplateado le llego de golpe en la cara, un golpe que la tenia embobada. Cada sabana, cada puerta, cada ventana, cada pelusa y cada fibra del cuarto tenia impregnado el poderoso aroma de Sesshomaru al punto que sin dificultad podía imaginárselo abrazandola, por su mente paso la idea de como las youkais del castillo, con un olfato cien veces mejor, podían resistirse a no quedarse a vivir para siempre en ese cuarto pero rápidamente se distrajo. Encima de una mesita de noche al lado de la cama estaba el libro de cuentos de Rin y al lado una pañoleta roja exactamente igual a la que perdió la noche que durmieron en la posada, que "coincidencia" ¿no?

Con un poco de pena abrió el armario para sacarle la ropa a su novio y no pudo evitar ruborizarse veinte tonos de rojo al ver en un rincón la ropa interior, o quizás lo que la avergonzó eran lo… lo… lo...lo ¿sexys? Que eran, porque, sin irse con rodeos, cuando se imagino a su novio con esa ropa se le subieron colores a la cara que ni siquiera eran colores.

Cuando ya había dejado la ropa encima de la cama, un sedoso y bonito traje como el que lleva debajo de su armadura pero en celeste, verde y blanco, se acercó al balcón para abrir la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió y unos cansados y pesados pasos caminaron hasta llegar a la cama y dejarse caer boca abajo. _"esto será divertido" _Pensó la pelinegra acercándose por detrás…

**POV Sesshomaru**

Me deje caer en la cama un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado a Kagome cuando llegue _"de seguro estará molesta porque no le conté antes ¡Hasta Rin me miro feo cuando le dije! Demonios que las mujeres son complicadas…" _Pensaba sentándome a la orilla de la cama y sentí algo sedoso debajo mio. Mire debajo de mis piernas y vi un cambio de ropa.

-¿Pero que…? – Decía cuando un par de brazos me abrazo desde atrás. Mi primer impulso fue romperle las manos a cualquiera que hubiera entrado a mi cuarto, pero cuando sentí su aroma…

-Okaeri! Fluffy – Me saludo con una linda sonrisa apretándose más contra mi espalda.

Abrace sus brazos a través de mi cuello – Buenos días, princesa – Salude besándole las manos y sintiéndola estremecer detrás mio, ojala que haya sido por nervios y no por miedo…

-¿Fluffy?

-¿hm?

-ve a tomar un baño.

Tratando de que no se diera cuenta olfateé mis ropas y al primer minisegundo ya tenia ganas de vomitar ¿desde hace cuanto no me bañaba? Pero si tienes que comparar prefiero el olor a perro sucio que a perro mojado.

-Fue una orden ~ Canto con voz risueña apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro antes de darme espacio cuando me levanté. No le temía a una dulce humana… pero mejor no arriesgarse.

Ya estaba entrando al baño cuando me lanzo las ropas, yo hábilmente las atrape sin siquiera voltearme. Las mire de reojo recordando que la ropa fina, como esa, la guardaba en el armario de roble cerca del ventanal, el mismo donde guardaba mis zapatos y… mis calzoncillos. Me gire a verla y casi como si leyera mis pensamientos agacho la cabeza avergonzada asintiendo "_Trágame Tierra…"_

Cuando salí unos minutos después Kagome estaba arrodillada sobre mi cama con la mirada perdida, cuando me sintió se giro a verme con unos tranquilos y adorables ojos chocolate para después sonrojarse al ver que estaba sin camisa para después mirarme con un poco de pena pero decidida, comprendí lo que quería hacer y me senté delante de ella. Muchas veces me habían dado un masaje en la vida pero ese era el más perfecto y relajante de todos, sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorrían tímidamente mi espalda y hombros y golpear en los puntos exactos de tensión dejándome cada vez más vulnerable hasta que termine acostado en la cama y ella sentada al lado masajeándome. Un destello de ira apareció en mis ojos cuando pensé que el odioso de Inuyasha recibía este mismo trato cada vez que volvían de batallas, pero descarte la idea dándome cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, obviamente yo era al primero al que le daba este premio; y eso me gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal<strong>

-¿Estas lista? – Pregunto el pelinaranjo escondido entre los arbustos mirando el glorioso castillo del lord del oeste. Su acompañante, una rubia de ojos azules con un kimono celeste con líneas blancas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por su acompañante – Lo estés o no el plan sigue.

Arashi hizo unos pucheros mirando el castillo. _"¡Hermoso!" _Exclamo dulcemente en su mente _"Se ve tan grande y sofisticado y glorioso y hermoso y… bueno, tiene todos los calificativos de Sesshomaru-sama" _Contuvo una risita _"ooh, Sesshomaru, pronto vamos a estar juntos y viviremos muy muy muy felices en ese castillo de cuentos de hadas, y tu vas a quererme ¿verdad?" _Los pensamientos de Alicia querían ser inocentes, como la niña enamorada que era, pero algo se disloco en su mirar y su voz sonaba soñolienta. Al parecer Kaito sabía manipular bien a las personas.

Su acompañante la miro de reojo pensando que tan estúpida puede ser alguien para dejarse doblegar en menos de 12 horas _"Es cierto…" _pensaba el daiyoukai _"la sola idea de ganar el corazón de ese persona especial destruye hasta la ultima neurona del mundo, humanos hasta youkais, *Suspiro* Naomi… habrás rechazado todas mis ofertas estos años pero yo conozco que el único verdadero amor es el de una madre hacia su hijo ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer por tu pequeña Kagome?" _Y con ese pensamiento se levanto y camino hacia el castillo para dar la impresión que recién llegaban, un poco desorientada la rubia le siguió el paso.

-Kaito-san… Kaito-san… ¡Kaito-san! – Le llamaba Arashi siendo humillantemente ignorada ¡y a propósito! En serio que no entendía que le pasaba a ese guarro… Siguiendo su mirada se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente a una ventana donde se veía una pequeña niña, un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando vio a su acompañante lamerse sensualmente los labios _"¡Diablos es un pedófilo! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer TT_TT No, tranquilízate respira, exhala, respira, exhala ¡ESO NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ¿y que ocurre si trata de ir por alguna niña en el castillo? O lo que es peor ¿POR MI? No es por ser creída ni nada pero yo aun estoy en plena juventud ¿y si me hace vestirme de niña chica para su placer? Si eso pasa estaré perdida; que el es mucho más fuerte que yo TT_TT *BUUUUAAA* ¡KAMI QUE HAGO! TT_TT" _Lloraba mentalmente la rubia antes de distraerse con una mariposa y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar **(Alicia; ¿tan tonta soy? Yo; No lo se, si acabas de descubrir que la persona que te acompaña es un pedófilo-pervertido que quizás intente hacerte algo y después lo olvidas por culpa de una mariposa… creo que eso es definición de tonta. Alicia; .I. o .I. Yo; no me levantes el dedo. Alicia; no lo hice, eso es una carita. Yo; si como no ¬.¬ )**

Cuando venían llegando al castillo uno de los guardias, el más flaquito y débil pero el más rápido y ágil, entro al castillo para anunciar que los invitados habían llegado. Los sirvientes terminaron de poner rápidamente la mesa para volver a sus trabajos. Un grupo de guardias, pequeño pero poderoso, se coloco en las paredes por si ocurría algún atentado contra su señor. La "Familia real", quienes acababan de bajar de la habitación, fueron a recibir a sus esperados invitados sin sospechar sus planes, o al menos las chicas no sabían…

A Kagome le daba vueltas el estomago _"Malditos, malditos ¡Malditos nervios!" _Maldecía mentalmente la chica sin saber que sus dos acompañantes se reían de los involuntarios pucheros que hacían.

-Y por eso no te dejo hablar con tu conciencia, Rin – Comento divertido el lord Sesshomaru causándole una risa a la pequeña… Pero Kagome lo escucho y le jalo el pelo.

-Y por eso no debes tener el cabello más largo que una mujer – Le regaño al peliblanco causando que Rin riera aun más fuerte y que los sirvientes que los escucharon reprimieran una risita silenciosa. Muy cambiado estará el señor Sesshomaru pero ya sabes lo que dicen; los viejos hábitos asesinos nunca mueren.

Una vez en la entrada, tan impecable como el resto del castillo, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y por un momento las humanas quedaron cegadas por la luz del sol que entro a la habitación, pero cuando se les aclaro la vista los ojos de la miko se pusieron húmedos y olvidando completamente el protocolo salió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Ali… Arashi! – Exclamo abrazándola fuertemente y su compañera no dudo en abrazarla.

-Kagome… - Dijo suavemente, pero no paso desapercibido que su voz escondió una silenciosa disculpa.

**POV Kagome**

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verla, quizás no nos conocimos durante mucho tiempo pero se volvió muy cercana, no tanto como Sango pero cercana. Me pone muy feliz verla sana y salva, la primera vez que la vi la encontré tan débil e indefensa, me recordó un poco como era la primera vez que llegue a esta era, solo espero que Sesshomaru no se moleste por mi impertinencia.

-Veo que vosotras ya se conocéis – Comento una voz al lado nuestro. Levante la cabeza y por un momento mi corazón dio un giro de 180 grados pasando de la felicidad a la ira absoluta aunque no sabia porque. Escudriñe con la mirada cada centímetro de ese individuo, el supuesto aliado de Sesshoomaru, no se veía amenazador, tampoco muy amable, parecía un general normal pero su mirada… daba escalofríos; no era fría, no era calida, no era mala, no era buena, no era grosera, no era amable pero algo era seguro… no era amigo.

-En efecto, Kaito-san – Respondió Fluffy con una mirada no muy contenta, quizás la relación de ellos dos no era como pensaba – Hace un poco más de una semana mi Kagome ayudo a Arashi después de ser atacada, honestamente estaba un poco preocupado que al tener aun impregnada la energía demoniaca algún youkai pensara que es aliada de alguien poderosa y le hiciera daño… pero ahora que conozco que es tu protegida estará… segura – Termino con indecisión.

Era tan obvio, y tan pequeño al mismo tiempo que todo lo que dijo fue una mentira, el nunca se preocupo por Arashi, en ella no había energía demoniaca además que la de Inuyasha por no ayudarla y estoy segura que el no confía en lo más mínimo en este hombre, bueno el tampoco a confiado en la gente, pero este tiene un cartel en la frente que dice "Aléjate de este sujeto o sufrirás"

-Oh, y ¿Quién es esta niña? – Pregunto con un tonto tono infantil agachándose frente a Rin, mi primer impulso fue el de alejarlo lo más rápido pero por alguna razón Arashi no me soltaba, cuando la mire a los ojos podia ver que contenían culpa y felicidad mesclada.

Rin sonrío con su perfecta hilera de dientes – Mi nombre es Rin-chan, viejo verde-san – Saludo la pequeña sin malas intenciones… creo.

Cuando llevábamos a los invitados hacia el comedor pude notar como Sesshomaru mantenía ocupado a Kaito-san lo más alejado posible de nosotras, era una clara indirecta que no quería que se acercara a Rin. Cielos, tenia tantas ganas de decirle a Arashi que se alejara de ese demonio, pero ese demonio tiene muy buen oído y no quiero arriesgarme a ser destruida justo cuando estoy tan… feliz. En el camino trataba de desviar el tema de conversación de mis preocupaciones y Arashi y Rin parecían hacerse amigas rápidamente dejándome como la tercera rueda, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber porque mi corazón se congela cuando ve a ese sujeto o porque una furia asesina corre por mis venas al oír su profunda voz… ¿de donde diablos conozco a este sujeto?

* * *

><p>-¿Estas seguro… que esto… sea lo mejor? – Pregunto Kanna con su típica cara de poker.<p>

Naraku solo la miro determinado haciendo que sus ojos carmesí brillaran en la oscuridad de ese cuarto. Resignada la pequeña Kanna volvió por su camino sin olvidar cerrar la puerta al salir. Una vez que el pelinegro volvió a estar abandonado en la oscuridad pudo dejar salir un pequeño sollozo que lo callo a medio camino _"Porque llorar es débil, lloras en tristeza, la tristeza viene de la felicidad y yo fui feliz cuando ame… por eso amar y proteger es débil, por eso ese Sesshomaru se volverá débil, por eso mis enemigos son débiles pero… solo si ella resultara ser a la que busco ¿podre soportar volver a perderla?" _Pensó con tristeza el enemigo de la historia.

Un poco esperanzado miro los dos espejos que flotaban a pocos metros del, iguales al de Kanna pero en negro y morado, en uno de hechos se veía a la sacerdotisa Kikyo sentada en una pequeña cabaña mirando por la puerta abierta de seguro esperando a su amado Inuyasha… En la otra estaba la ya no tan pequeña Kagome sentada en la gran mesa del comedor de Sesshomaru almorzando junto con otras personas a quienes no les presto atención.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño – A este ritmo jamás sabré quien de ellas es… creo que tendré que interferir… - Se dijo a si mismo sacando una de sus famosas muñecas de no se donde -… y para eso soy bueno.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como el almuerzo termino Sesshomaru y Kaito subieron al estudio para discutir alguna cosa sobre… la cosa esa que… olvídenlo -_-. Mientras tanto Arashi, Kagome y Rin salieron a jugar en un lago cercano lejos del castillo, en compañía de Jaken claro.<p>

-*BUUUAA* TT_TT Que desgracia! El amo Sesshomaru trago humanas otra vez TT_TT *BUUUUAAA* - Lloraba el sapo impotente de no poder hacer nada con los trabajos/decisiones de su amo, al menos que quiera que se lo coman para la cena.

Kagome le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza que sonó hueco – No tienes porque llorar, Jaken, Arashi-chan es una amiga y protegida de un amigo de Sesshomaru; debes tenerle respeto.

El sapo la miro incrédulo - ¿amigos?

-Por supuesto porque… ¿lo son verdad? – Comento la miko del futuro tratando de que no se notara que ya sospechaba que la relación de ellos no era… amistosa.

Arashi, quien estaba sentada junto a ella en la hierba viendo a Rin perseguir a las mariposas, negó con la cabeza – La relación de esos dos es… solamente negocios pero en momentos de necesidad o solo de ocio se acercan para discutir o salir a pasar el rato… o al menos eso es lo que Kaito-sama me a contado – Eso no era mentira, era lo que Kaito le dijo que dijera.

A Jaken se le pinto un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza (¿?) porque esta era la primera vez que su amo y ese daiyoukai conversaban – Pero Rubia-chan…

-Arashi! Chan… - le corrijo con la venita en la sien – y por favor no digas que nada... el paisaje es tan bonito que hay que disfrutarlo – Comento tratando de cambiar el tema mirando al despejado cielo _"uuuu! Ese sapo casi me delata, debo ser más cuidadosa de que no este cerca pero ¿Cómo lo distraigo?_

Justo en ese momento la siempre enérgica Rin fue saltando hacia ellas - ¡Jaken-sama! ¡Jaken-sama! Rin quiere limonada :3

-¡Tienes pies niña malcriada ve por ella tu sola! – Respondió Jaken saliéndole humo de la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru-sama le dijo a Rin que Rin podía ordenarle lo que sea a Jaken siempre que no se aleje de Rin :)

-¡Pero si voy por limonada ya me estaría alejando! Además debes dejar de hablar en tercera persona -_-

-¡Jaken-sama injusto! ¡Jaken-sama injusto! - Rin piensa que debería poder traerle un refresco a Rin por el calor.

-Si es por eso mejor te traigo una piscina olímpica – Se quejo el sapo cruzándose de brazos.

-Okey ;D

-¡Estaba bromeando! Además aun no se inventan…

-¿Jaken-sama?

-¿Qué, Rin?

-…

-…

-Usted es raro

-Tú más

- pero yo no soy el lame botas de una niña de 9 años – Dijo Rin antes de volver saltando por las mariposas dejando a un Jaken con la boca caída detrás suyo.

-y Troll Rin vuelve a ganar – Comento divertida la pelinegra viendo a la niña saltar junto a una Rana.

Pasaron unos tranquilos minutos en el que el suave viento acunaba las flores amarillas, Rin se divertía haciendo coronas de flores para Kagome y la paz y brisa del lugar por un momento le hicieron preguntarse a Arashi si su flechazo valía que toda la felicidad fuera destruida pero una extraña fuerza en su interior hizo que la respuesta fuera "Si lo vale" Pobre Alicia, no sabe que esa voz no era su corazón, si no una bruja secuaz de su creador que quiere "revolver las cartas" Supongo que debió haberlo adivinado, después de todo ella no tiene corazón. Mientras tanto la miko del futuro trataba de adivinar que clase de relación tenían ellos dos, porque honestamente no le creyó ni una palabra a la rubia. Justo en ese momento una conocida presencia la desconcentro.

Kagome se levanto – Naraku…

Al instante en que pronuncio su nombre una nube de veneno morado e insectos voladores se formo a una corta distancia de la pelinegra, antes que de la oscuridad de ese torbellino saliera Naraku, pero después de tantos enfrentamientos era obvio que ese ser era una marioneta.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto fríamente llevándose la mano a la cintura donde no encontró nada, internamente la miko maldecía no llevar ningún arma consigo. Un poco más atrás de la chica, aunque Kagome no le tomara importancia, Arashi estaba congelada con la mirada ida pues reconocía a ese hombre; su creador.

-Vamos, sacerdotisa ¿no me dirás que después de tantos encuentros te incomodo? – Se burlo la replica tratando de parecer inocente.

-No me incomodas, me repugnas – Respondió dándole una pequeña seña a Jaken para que se llevara a Rin de vuelta a castillo. Mientras tanto Alicia se escabullía por las plantas por miedo a que su "secuestrador" la identificara, y hasta ahí quedarían sus planes de cuentos de hadas.

El pelinegro veía como su fragmento se le escapaba pero en ese momento aquella chica con la última parte de la gema más poderosa no era nada contra el nuevo poder que trataba de ubicar – Tontas mikos, eso fue lo mismo que dijo Kikyo antes que esto le pasara.

Kagome abrió los ojos - ¿Qué es… "esto" que le paso… a Kikyo-san?

Naraku sonrío con malicia antes que una gran planta como enredadera saliera del suelo – Velo tu misma -La planta se irguió al máximo dejando que la luz del sol alumbrara el pálido y débil rostro de Kikyo. Una bola de energía golpeo inútilmente el tallo de la planta sin causarle daño.

-maldicion… - Mascullo entre dientes al ver que sus poderes espirituales no servían contra esa planta, o quizás lo humillante era que Naraku se riera.

-¡Tonta! – Exclamo con una voz parecida a la de Inuyasha – Esta planta se alimenta de los poderes espirituales como los tuyos, cada descarga que le das esta planta se hace más y más fuerte y la pobre Kikyo sufre por la fuerza de esta hermosa planta… al menos… que quieras verla sufrir.

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos aterrorizada - ¿Disculpa?

-No te hagas la inocente, humana, yo se todo el dolor que este cadáver te hizo pasar – Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la mandíbula de Kikyo - ¿No será tiempo que pruebe su propia medicina?

Algo extraño palpito dentro del cuerpo de Kagome _"¿Qué es… esto?" _Se preguntaba viendo como involuntariamente sus manos generaban energía preparándose para lanzar a Kikyo _"Esto… esto es lo que llaman… ¿venganza?" _ Pensó desesperada la miko escuchando la escalofriante risa de su enemigo.

-Muy bien Kagome, estas aprendiendo del maestro… Ahora ¿Por qué no me demuestras que tanto odias a esta mujer? – La ínsito tendiéndole su mano.

La pelinegra se tapo los ojos con el flequillo para que no vieran la indecisión que mostraron sus ojos por un momento antes de avanzar hasta tocar la blanca piel de Kikyo, causándole un estremecimiento a la chica inconsciente. Retirando sus manos y alejándose unos pasos creo un arco de energía, puso la flecha dorada en posición e hizo todo el "protocolo" para tirar una flecha pero apuntando el suelo y en ese momento alzo el arco y…

**Continuara…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**H**ello minna! Esta es la primera parte de este capitulo en tres partes, porque el contenido varia mucho y seria enredado y difícil escribir el presente de la historia, los planes de los malos y el pasado de Kaito, Naomi, Naraku, etc… y además me gusta ponerlos nerviosos xD

**Flor-VIB412; **Jejeje, que gusto que te gusto y espero que te guste gustepilitis… (que enredado ,) Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y me disculpo por el retraso, es que me regalaron un notebook nuevo y como venia en estándar (osea sin Office) no podía continuar mis historias :(

**Kiwiset: **Que bueno que te dio risa, para eso estoy ;D Yo me pongo como Kagome pero me pongo a taradear en plena clase y todos me dicen que me calle ¬.¬Lo de Inu… no e visto ni un solo capitulo en que piense que esta "Bien mentalmente" (excepto en los que no aparece xD) Kagome no sueña cosas tan raras, hoy dia soñé que mi perrito salchicha se convertía en una anaconda y lanzaba el hit del verano que tenia mensajes subliminales para que le dieran comida ¡Supera eso! *ajum* En este capitulo se ve lo "tontita" que puede llegar a ser y ya me estoy comenzando a cuestionar si cambiar el nombre a "La trampa en la que cayo Alicia por ser muy tontita, la encontró el conejo la descuartizo y todos se tomaron su sangre en la fiesta de te" ^^… A veces veo gente muerta xD (Tan,tan,tan *música dramática)

Cuando leo "Kaite" yo entiendo como "caíste"

Realmente es una gran explicación pero me gustaría saber como le explicaste a tu prima donde estaba la cámara (no será como yo que le decía a mi primita chica que los aviones vuelan en el cielo y estaba apuntando al baño) "Aviones de caca… pronto en su aerolínea más cercana" Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Canción de hoy; **Cascada – everytime we touch


	13. intervenciones II Esta es mi droga

**Intervención II; Esta es mi droga**

_Anteriormente en "la trampa de Alicia"_

–_Bueno… quizás me vea bien pero tu te ves magnifica en comparación conmigo._

_-No lo creo, Rin siempre se ve perfecta_

_-Tienes mucha autoestima ¿verdad? 737_

_-^_^ Así es_

_Kagome lanzo un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir cepillando el cabello de la niña – Bueno, pero al menos tienes razón; Rin siempre se ve perfecta._

_-Lo se, lo se_

_- (-_-)_

_Su acompañante la miro de reojo pensando que tan estúpida puede ser alguien para dejarse doblegar en menos de 12 horas "Es cierto…" pensaba el daiyoukai "la sola idea de ganar el corazón de ese persona especial destruye hasta la ultima neurona del mundo, humanos hasta youkais, *Suspiro* Naomi… habrás rechazado todas mis ofertas estos años pero yo conozco que el único verdadero amor es el de una madre hacia su hijo ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer por tu pequeña Kagome?" Y con ese pensamiento se levanto y camino hacia el castillo para dar la impresión que recién llegaban, un poco desorientada la rubia le siguió el paso._

_-Kaito-san… Kaito-san… ¡Kaito-san! – Le llamaba Arashi siendo humillantemente ignorada ¡y a propósito! En serio que no entendía que le pasaba a ese guarro… Siguiendo su mirada se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente a una ventana donde se veía una pequeña niña, un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando vio a su acompañante lamerse sensualmente los labios "¡Diablos es un pedófilo! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer TT_TT No, tranquilízate respira, exhala, respira, exhala ¡ESO NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ¿y que ocurre si trata de ir por alguna niña en el castillo? O lo que es peor ¿POR MI? No es por ser creída ni nada pero yo aun estoy en plena juventud ¿y si me hace vestirme de niña chica para su placer? Si eso pasa estaré perdida; que el es mucho más fuerte que yo TT_TT *BUUUUAAA* ¡KAMI QUE HAGO! TT_TT" Lloraba mentalmente la rubia antes de distraerse con una mariposa y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar __**(Alicia; ¿tan tonta soy? Yo; No lo se, si acabas de descubrir que la persona que te acompaña es un pedófilo-pervertido que quizás intente hacerte algo y después lo olvidas por culpa de una mariposa… creo que eso es definición de tonta. Alicia; .I. o .I. Yo; no me levantes el dedo. Alicia; no lo hice, eso es una carita. Yo; si como no ¬.¬ )**_

_-¡Ali… Arashi! – Exclamo abrazándola fuertemente y su compañera no dudo en abrazarla._

_-Mi nombre es Rin-chan, viejo verde-san – Saludo la pequeña sin malas intenciones… creo._

_-¿amigos?_

_-Por supuesto porque… ¿lo son verdad? – Comento la miko del futuro tratando de que no se notara que ya sospechaba que la relación de ellos no era… amistosa._

_Arashi, quien estaba sentada junto a ella en la hierba viendo a Rin perseguir a las mariposas, negó con la cabeza – La relación de esos dos es… solamente negocios pero en momentos de necesidad o solo de ocio se acercan para discutir o salir a pasar el rato… o al menos eso es lo que Kaito-sama me a contado – Eso no era mentira, era lo que Kaito le dijo que dijera._

_A Jaken se le pinto un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza (¿?) porque esta era la primera vez que su amo y ese daiyoukai conversaban – Pero Rubia-chan…_

_-Arashi! Chan… - le corrijo con la venita en la sien – y por favor no digas que nada... el paisaje es tan bonito que hay que disfrutarlo – Comento tratando de cambiar el tema mirando al despejado cielo "uuuu! Ese sapo casi me delata, debo ser más cuidadosa de que no este cerca pero ¿Cómo lo distraigo?_

–_Esta planta se alimenta de los poderes espirituales como los tuyos, cada descarga que le das esta planta se hace más y más fuerte y la pobre Kikyo sufre por la fuerza de esta hermosa planta… al menos… que quieras verla sufrir._

_Kagome retrocedió unos pasos aterrorizada - ¿Disculpa?_

_-No te hagas la inocente, humana, yo se todo el dolor que este cadáver te hizo pasar – Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la mandíbula de Kikyo - ¿No será tiempo que pruebe su propia medicina?_

_...Retirando sus manos y alejándose unos pasos creo un arco de energía, puso la flecha dorada en posición e hizo todo el "protocolo" para tirar una flecha pero apuntando el suelo y en ese momento alzo el arco y…_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Todo fue muy rápido, muy pequeño, muy extraño… En tan solo el parpadeo en el que una pequeña brisa paso por el valle y el insignificante pestañeo de Naraku la sacerdotisa lo apuntaba a penas a unos centímetros de distancia con sus ojos cegados de ira.

-Tu eres el único que morirá esta noche – Exclamo con una mirada de infinito desprecio antes de soltar la flecha directo a su cabeza….

-Muere! – Exclamo la sacerdotisa Kikyo dejando que esta diera su recorrido hacia la cabeza con cabellera negra, que al recibir el impacto de la flecha sagrada tirada con tanto odio exploto en pequeños pedazos rosados y lleno de luz el bosque como cuando fue separada la perla. La mujer amplio los ojos con incredulidad y un brillo de culpa - ¿Pero que…?

-Jeje tonta miko – Se burlo la marioneta de Naraku apareciendo por detrás suyo en la pradera, si, porque el verdadero Naraku no se conformaría con ver la decisión de la verdadera, tenia que ver la debilidad de su enemiga y ¿Qué mejor manera que ponerla bajo la misma prueba pero que en vez de Kikyo en la planta estuviera su ex rival en el amor Kagome? Y a diferencia de la anterior nombrada no logro pasar la prueba – me pregunto como reaccionara tu amado Inuyasha… No, el poderoso lord Sesshomaru al descubrir que atentaste con la vida de su pareja…

Para sorpresa de la pelinegra su adversario no menciono con odio el nombre Inuyasha ni con pesar y dolor el "amado" como antes en el que se podía sentir el sufrimiento, antes pensaba que era por estar enamorado de Kikyo y ella no de el, pero ahora, pudiendo mirar el pasado sin la adrenalina de la batalla, se daba cuenta que no era así_ "Quizás el ya no me quiere…" _Pensó frunciendo el ceño, después de cincuenta años creyendo ser una rompecorazones el haber perdido un pretendiente, por alguna razón, le molestaba. Pero más le molestaba que el daiyoukai la destruyera, como era conocido por asesinar a sus rivales en pleno centro de alguna aldea youkai; hundirlos en un hoyo con los pies afuera y un tubo para que respiraran y comenzar a cortarlos lentamente; primero los dedos, luego los pies, los tobillos y asi hasta la cabeza la cual la traspasaba con una espada y la dejaba sobre los restos de su oponente… Y eso que ellos nunca lastimaron siquiera al verde Yaken, no quería imaginar lo que haría por su novia. Así que en estos casos… miente – Yo me pregunto si estará orgulloso de saber que sabia que esa no era la verdadera Kagome.

La marioneta levanto una ceja sarcásticamente imitando las acciones que hacia el verdadero Naraku a kilómetros de distancia – mientes.

-Si aceptas la verdad – la cual es mentira – o no, es tu problema – Trato de burlarse con esa voz denigrante que ocupaba para reírse de otros, pero al mismo tiempo pedía interiormente que ese tema cambiara antes que no pudiera mentirle más, no por ser mala mentirosa, si no porque el es el rey de mentirosos.

Naraku levanto uno de sus brazos recto con su hombro sosteniendo algo entre sus manos que la miko no pudo ver - Por ahora te dejare vivir, serpiente mentirosa, y cubriré tu rencor hacia la dulce dueña del corazón de Inuyasha – Kikyo sintió una opresión en el corazón que no debía tener – pero a cambio… ¡sobrevive a esto!

Y con ese ultimo grito abrió su palma dejando que las semillas negras que escondió en su mano cayeran al fértil suelo del valle. Al instante cerca de ocho plantas como las que sostenían a la supuesta Kagome brotaron del suelo pero estas tenían cabeza de planta carnívora morada (algo así como las plantas de Mario) que se abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra, quien las esquivo de un salto hacia atrás. El enemigo aprovecho para escapar y cuando Naraku celebraba en su cuarto que al fin una de sus marionetas salía ilesa de un encuentro una flecha sagrada le atrevo la cabeza y cayo al suelo evaporándose en negro, solo dejando tras de si el muñeco de madera.

-¿Pero que…? – Totalmente desilusionado y un tanto enojado, el casi demonio comenzó a mover el espejo pudiendo ver por todo el bosque hasta que paro a las afueras del patio del lord Sesshomaru donde Kagome ya había lanzado la flecha hacia su muñeco el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo en su forma de madera – Nunca más hago a los muñecos conectados.

Después de unos minutos de lamentación y devolverle el espejo a Kanna, disimulando que lo había pintado de otro color, fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Se quedo afirmado de espaldas contra la puerta un tiempo mirando un par de grandes pastillas entre sus manos, parecidas a las semillas de las plantas que atacaron a Kikyo pero más grandes y un color más rojizo, las apretó con resentimiento conteniendo las lagrimas cerrando con fuerza sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos antes que aquellas semillas se impregnaran en su piel como un parasito subiendo por su piel en dirección a su cabeza. Mientras esperaba que la semilla, como la llamaba Hakudoshi la primera vez que la vio, llegara a su sistema nervioso decidió dejarse arrastrar por la puerta preparándose para sentir a sus ojos aparentar un vórtice de colores, a su cuerpo explotar cada vena en su ser y su corazón esperando por tener una razón para vivir aunque sea unos segundos más. Dejo escapar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió a la pequeña criatura romper su cráneo y entrar en su cerebro.

-Que la droga continue…

* * *

><p>La miko del futuro ya se estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la sobreprotección de su novio al revisarla de pies a cabeza una vez que Kaito se fue en busca de Arashi, excusándola con que fue a buscarlos por ayuda pero se perdió en el camino. No la malinterpreten, amaba tener un novio que se preocupaba tanto con su salud y bienestar, pero cuando ya te comienza a levantar la falda para ver si te golpeaste en el poto sabes que hay un segundo motivo en eso.<p>

-¡Sessho para! – Exclamo molesta bajándose la falda y tratando, palabra clave; tratando, de ver amenazadoramente al youkai, pero para él se veía muy linda enojada.

Sesshomaru trato de ocultar la pequeña y traviesa sonrisa que se formo a los costados de su boca volteando la cabeza, pero no pudo disimular su tono travieso y un tanto rebelde – Yo solo quería ver que estabas bien…

-¡Mentira! ¡mentira! – Exclamo la pelinegra roja de vergüenza y un tanto asombrada de lo pervertido que era Sesshomaru que ni se inmuto de romperle el kimono, dejando sus piernas a la vista, y levantarle lo poco que le quedaba de tela ¡Con Rin viendo todo y preguntándole a Yaken que era lo que hacia! _"¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza?... pero…" _Pensaba Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa _"Soy la primera mujer por la que muestra sus "Instintos de ver las piernas de una chica y un poco más arriba" y si no fuera porque es tan guapo hace mucho que le rompo la nariz y muchas cosas más abajo n.n _Miedo O-o _Ca-lla-te ¬.¬ _Técnicamente no puedo callarme porque no tengo voz, tu imaginas lo que dijo _¿Qué parte de CALLATE no entendiste? _Pero te acabo de decir que… CA-llate ¬.¬_" _

Ahora si la sorprendió; Sesshomaru, el lord de las tierras del oeste, aquel con un odio medio justificado hacia los humanos, probablemente el más poderoso daiyoukai de la historia, un asesino a sangre fría, el demonio más hermoso desde… desde… desde que se creo el mundo, el galante príncipe con ojos de sol y cabello de luna le estaba ofreciendo unas flores, nada muy elaborado; de seguro las corto mientras conversaba consigo misma, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso de las flores de exóticos colores ni el precioso detalle que se molestara en dárselas y, a pesar que con una semblante serio, sus ojos lanzaban chispas como las emociones que el jamás se atrevería decir _"Viéndolo de ese modo es muy tímido" _Pensó la chica lanzando una pequeña y adorable sonrisa antes de tomar el ramo para acariciar sus pétalos murmurando un casi inaudible gracias.

El daiyoukai, para distraer la mirada de su novia de su cursi actuar, frunció el ceño y hablo con la misma voz fría de antes – Lo hice para que me prestaras atención, por nada más.

Una vez terminada la frase se dio cuenta de lo aun más cursi que sonó y eso se lo demostró la sacerdotisa tratando de suprimir inútilmente su risa y termino riendo muy fuerte hasta que un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza haciendo que callara repentinamente. Cuando Sesshomaru volteo a verla se dio cuenta que su cara estaba en blanco, sus ojos idos y su boca semi-abierta.

-Ka… ¿Kagome? – Pregunto entrando cada segundo más preocupado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, ya iba a comenzar a sacudirla cuando vio como sus ojos comenzaban a reaccionar y balbuceo cosas sin sentido, escuchándolas mejor no pudo creer lo que escucho - ¿Qué?

La mirada de la pelinegra se volvió seria y un poco amenazante antes de susurrar con odio en su voz – Alguien esta pensando una escena sexual poco convencional con mi madre ¬.¬

-… ¿Así son todas las relaciones madre-hija humanas? – Pregunto Sesshomaru con la gota anime corriéndole la nuca.

-Tenemos poderes psico-sexuales ¬.¬

Sesshomaru se alejó un par de pasos. Ya se traumo una vez por los ruidos que hacia su padre con su amante, no volvería a traumarse y mucho menos de… eso.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro se retorcía empapado de sudor arrayando la puerta y sus brazos al no tener control sobre sus acciones, porque la esencia de Naraku ya no estaba en ese cuerpo…<p>

-O-chan! O-chan! – Gritaba una hermosa chica de 14 años, cabello castaño-negro o negro-claro como prefieran llamarlo hasta los hombros, piel de porcelana, ojos chocolate, cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad agitando uno de sus brazos hacia su amigo pelinegro que recién salía de la casa todo desarreglado. La niña sonrió divertida antes de llevarse las manos alrededor de la boca - ¡Siempre has sido un dormilón, O-chan!

El niño, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de que esa misma niña lo levantara a gritos de la cama, le tirara hielo en la camisa, lo empujara por la escalera y le tiro el desayuno por su largo cabello negro, la miro lleno de odio – Te he dicho que no me llames "O-chan" me haces sentir un osito de peluche.

-¡Pero O-chan! Tu tienes más pelo que un oso de verdad – Se burlo la niña antes de correr hacia abajo por las escaleras afuera del templo Higurashi para que O-chan, quien estaba tres escalones detrás suyo, no le tirara el pelo.

Antes al niño le molestaba las burlas por su extenso cabello hasta las rodillas, era insensato y un poco insultante que le pidieran cortar lo único que le recuerda a su hogar, aunque tampoco eran muy buenos recuerdos que digamos, soportaba esa desordenada mata negra sobre su cabeza como recordatorio que tercero era el, segundo era el y primero Naomi… Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras confundido por ese pensamiento hacia la molesta chiquilla esa. _"Ella no es nada para mi" _Trataba de excusarse mentalmente _"Solo es una niña, muy molesta por cierto, que le miente a todo el mundo con que soy su primo para protegerme de los adultos, que siempre esta hay cuando extraño mi casa, que incluso le robo dinero a su padre para comprar el templo para que me sintiera en mi época, que ayuda a todo el mundo, que tiene una sonrisa de sol, que es la persona más hermosa, que me hace ruborizar cuando quiere bañarse conmigo como cuando éramos pequeños y que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella…" _

-¿O-chan? – Pregunto Naomi viendo como su amigo se lanzaba voluntariamente escaleras abajo gritando "no es verdad, no es verdad" La chica rodo desinteresadamente los ojos antes de saltar escalones abajo hasta alcanzar a su amigo tirado en la acera todo magullado y con la mochila destrozada.

El pelinegro se incorporo quedando sentado en el suelo sobándose el chichón en su frente – Quizás no debí haber hecho eso…

-¿Quizás?

-Cállate ¬.¬

El par de adolescentes continúo su camino hacia su escuela sacando suspiros y corazones de los estudiantes que veían a la pareja, para ellos, más linda del mundo. Porque hace mucho que se dieron cuenta que esos dos no eran los "primos" más ordinarios de la ciudad, o al menos del planeta en general. Una vez adentro del edificio Naomi se fue con sus amigas y O-chan con el equipo de futbol y beisbol, en ambos él era el capitán.

El día escolar transcurrió normalmente con Naomi sobresaliendo en cada clase y practicando con su equipo de natación y O-chan durmiendo en clases y haciendo travesuras con sus amigos. Al volver a casa la pareja iba caminando junta conversando… no, O-chan recibía un sermón por sus calificaciones de parte de la castaña, que tan metida estaba en su monologo que no vio el monton de luces que venían al pasar la carretera paralela a ellos, mostrando que alguien hizo una buena fiesta.

-…¿Y que harás cuando grande? Esas notas no te dejaran ir a una buena universidad. Si sigues así no podrás trabajar ni recogiendo caca de perro.

-No creo que deba estudiar para eso – Comento el pelinegro rodando los ojos generando que la chica lanzara humo por las orejas.

-y bien, sr No-necesito-estudiar-porque-trabajare-como-asesino-cuando-grande, ¿y como planeas conquistar a una chica si no tienes donde caerte muerto? Una mujer inteligente nunca iría por alguien así y también…

El pelinegro paro su andar dejando caer su brazo con la mochila sobre su propio hombro hasta su costado ignorando el resto del discurso de la chica. Normalmente eso no le importaba, lo de casarse y todo eso, pero… Naomi era inteligente, DEMASIADO inteligente, lo suficiente como para elegir el cerebro antes del corazón ¿Qué pasa si ella no quisiera estar con el? Admitía que no era Einstein pero era astuto, sobretodo astuto, sus notas solo eran por el aburrimiento de las clases en ese tiempo. Después de todo ¿de que le sirve saber los nombres de los triángulos? Y ahora el se preguntaba porque rayos le importaba tanto lo que esa chica pensara del, después de todo eran solo amigos, a penas,… o eso creía…

-¡O-CHAN! – Grito la chica en su oreja pero al ver que el pelinegro no respondía hizo unos pucheros – bien, si así estas me adelanto a casa ¡BAKA! – Exclamo totalmente enojada antes de salir corriendo por el camino más largo hacia su casa.

-¿Uh? – Pregunto el chico cuando volvió en si - ¿Y… Naomi?

* * *

><p>-Señor Jaken?<p>

-¿Qué quieres mocosa? – Exclamo el sapo verde levantándose molesto del césped donde dormía plácidamente hacia unos segundos.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior un poco nerviosa - ¿Cuánto tiempo estará Kaito-san y Arashi-san por… aquí?

-Pues lo que quiera el amo bonito, pequeña – Exclamo el sapo aun molesto por la interrupción a su sueño reparador – Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa y…

-Ya entendí – Le interrumpió la pequeña dando media vuelta corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de Sesshomaru, donde solo entraba el, Kagome y Rin, el único lugar donde se sentía segura porque después de ver lo que vio.

Ella no había hecho nada malo, solo fue a saltar por los establos cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos, gemidos los describiría el sapo verde, muy inocentemente pero con precaución de guardar silencio fue a ver por la puerta semi-abierta de uno de los establos que había sido convertido en una habitación para los sirvientes que se quedaran atrapados en medio de una tormenta en el extenso patio. Sus pupilas se achicaron ante el horror que sentía la pequeña niña al ver a Kaito-san violando a Arashi-san, violando entre comillas porque la rubia no se notaba muy triste con la acción de su supuesto maestro. Rin retrocedió unos pasos chocando contra un estante que por el golpe se soltó botando a todas las mesetas a romperse en el sueño. En ese momento maldijo su buena vista porque por el pequeño espacio entre una puerta y otra podía ver al peli anaranjado sonreír maquiavélicamente susurrando una frase que hizo que Rin corriera rápidamente hacia… ¡hacia cualquier parte! Con tal de alejarse de ese… de ese monstruo...

-Rin-chan – La saludo uno de los guardias que custodiaba la habitación de Sesshomaru pero fue cruelmente ignorado por la niña que, aguantándose las lagrimas, entro a la habitación cerrándola de un portazo - ¿are?

Al otro lado de la puerta la pequeña niña lloraba y lloraba consolándose con quela habitación de Sesshomaru tenia un sistema anti sonido y las paredes eran tan gruesas que ningún youkai afuera olería sus lagrimas, pero eso no las aplacaba. En un sector de su mente esperaba impaciente a que el peliplateado llegase para consolarla y verlo matar a ese sujeto… pero el otro 60% le decía que ya era grande, y si quería que su casi padre la tomara en cuenta como persona y no como la pobre chica a la que deberá cuidar el resto de sus días ella misma debía resolver sus problemas.

Trago saliva en un inútil intento que las lagrimas salieran corriendo – No te preocupes… la próxima… serás tu… - Repitió con voz entrecortada lo que le habia dicho aquel demonio.

* * *

><p>Ahora el cuerpo del pelinegro se retorcía contra la puerta ante el dolor que incrementaba a cada momento puesto que aquel animal, aunque efectivo, no solo entraba en sus recuerdos si no que también en los de Naomi. Y para que la chica no sintiera dolor, donde quiera que estuviese, Naraku dejaba que aquel insecto succionara su energía sin importarle quedar indefenso ante cualquier otro ataque con tal de poder sentirlo, poder verla… aunque sea cuando era en los brazos de otros…<p>

**POV Naomi hace cerca de 20 años atras**

"Salí corriendo por las calles un tanto molesta con O-chan, realmente detesto cuando se queda en su mundo pensando en cualquier cosa. Es algo molesto en su persona que no se dé cuenta de lo que lo rodea a veces… quizás nunca pensó que me gustaría que el fuera el que me despertara en la mañana o que el estuviera atento para pasarme los deberes si me enfermo o… o quizás solo quiero que el se preocupe por mi como yo por el.

_-Es que el siempre será tímido para decir que corresponde tu amor_

Frene en seco recordando lo que Marian me dijo en el almuerzo. Eso es imposible! Yo no siento nada por el además de una protección de hermanos y que es mi mejor amigo pero… pero… pero…

Tome tanto aire como pude antes de gritar;

-¡PERO YO NO LO AMO! – Grite a todo pulmón asustando a la gente y causando que unos autos se estrellaran. Pero al segundo que termine mi oración un rayo surco el cielo seguido de una fuerte lluvia que en ni siquiera 5 segundos me dejo totalmente mojado.

-¡HOMBRE! No me puede estar pasando esto… - Termine en pucheros viendo como el resto de la gente sacaban unos mini paraguas de sus bolsos que después abrían y quedaban como uno normal, algunos de ellos parecían nuevos, como si supieran que iba a llover – Ultima vez que cambio los reportes del clima por Sailor moon…

Comencé a correr rápidamente a la casa pero jamas e sido buena en gimnasia por lo que sostuve la mochila ante mi cabeza evitando que mi cara se mojara _"bien" _Pensé alegremente al ver que podía ver el camino sin dos lagunas en los ojos pero, como a la mala suerte le gusta molestarme, la dirección desde donde venia la lluvia cambio quedando en frente mio. Juro que si no tuviera principios hace mucho que me vuelvo más rabiosa que una prostituta de G.T.A

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad un tipo toco la batería y los platillos<p>

"Tu-tun-Tsss"

-… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reclamo confundido su compañero guitarrista.

-¿hacer que?

-Estábamos grabando una canción, la arruinaste, abra que empezar de nuevo – Dijo la chica pelirroja y rubia pidiéndole al equipo de grabación otra toma con la mirada.

-¿haciendo un disco?

-Somos Paramore, eso es lo que hacemos

-Aaahh… cierto, bueno comencemos de nuevo – Exclamo animado haciendo girar los palos en sus manos antes de comenzar a golpear la batería.

-Es fácil decir eso cuando no tienen que decir nada… - Se quejo Haylley en voz baja antes de acercar el micrófono y comenzar a cantar

* * *

><p>Seguí corriendo confiada de conocerme el camino de memoria, lo cual era así, pero no conocía la dirección de la gente, las mascotas… y mucho menos los vehículos.<p>

_Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

Fue el ultimo sonido que escuche antes de abrir mis ojos desesperada viendo como estaba en medio de plena carretera, en semáforo en rojo y lo peor, que me causo cerrar los ojos abandonando el mundo, fue el par de luces amarillas que me alumbraban…

Sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo y me sentí caer unos 2 metros de donde estaba antes _"Que extraño camión" _pensé inocentemente _"no es pesado y me pregunta si me encuentro bien… ¡Espera que no es un camión!" _Me dije a mi misma abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con los verdes y preocupados de otro chico, posiblemente de mi edad, con cabello anaranjado y mojado por la lluvia pero no empapado como yo, sus músculos tensos y su cara llena de preocupación me llevaban a pensar que el era una buena persona.

-… ¡Oye niña! ¿te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto alterado sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¡S-SI! E… Emmm… gracias por… ayudarme –Agradecí un poco avergonzada de tener la cara del chico tan cerca de la mía.

El chico dio un largo suspiro al parecer feliz de verme en buen estado – Gracias al cielo, debes ser más atenta, Higurashi-san

-¿co-como sabes mi nombre?

-no te preocupes no soy un acosador - ¿Me leyó la mente o que? – y vuelvo a notar lo despistada que eres por no reconocer a tus compañeros de clase.

-¿Com...pañeros…? – Pensé en voz alta dándole una rápida repasada a los alumnos de mi salón, al no ser muy buena en los deportes y un poco, MUY inocente, solo me juntaba con chicas y cuando intentaba interactuar con niños, además de O-chan, mis sempais siempre me alejaban diciendo algo sobre la perversión de hoy en dia y todo eso… Cuando por mi mente recordé que el mes pasado un nuevo chico llego a la escuela, no le preste atención a su presentación pero recordé una mata de pelo naranja. La ampolleta se me prendió - ¡Tu eras ese niño de pelo de zanahoria! ^^

-No es la mejor forma de describirme, pero si, soy ese niño con pelo de zanahoria y por cierto me llamo Kaito ¬.¬

Me comencé a reír de lo estúpido que sonó cuando me di cuenta de la multitud formada alrededor nuestro, la mayoría estaba temblando y preguntándonos si estábamos bien y algunos, los curiosos que recién llegaron, se sonrojaron y taparon los ojos de sus hijos, algunos sacaron fotografías con el celular. No entendí porque hacían eso cuando mire hacia abajo y vi que estaba tirada en el piso con las piernas semi-abiertas por la caída con las piernas de Kaito a cada lado de mis caderas en cuatro patas sobre mí. Cuando el chico vio mi palidez también miro hacia nuestros cuerpos totalmente mojados y jadeantes ruborizándose 30 tonos de rojo. Es oficial esto no puede ser peor…

Escuche un bolso caerse y cuando mire a un costado de la multitud mi corazón paro de latir mientras nombraba el nombre de aquel chico, tan buen amigo mio – O-O-O-chan…

Tenia la cara descolocada - ¿Qué demonios…?

Kaito miro hacia mi y al pelinegro repetidas veces antes de exclamar con una brillante sonrisa - ¡Ya veo! Es tu novio, tontita – Ahora si que no había color para el tono de mi cara mientras se volteaba a ver a mi supuesto primo con una sonrisa que flaqueaba ocasionalmente – No te preocupes, no estamos haciendo nada, solo esta tonta cruzo el semáforo en rojo y la rescate antes que la atropellaran… eres su novio, deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo…

La explicación fue cortada cuando de un empujón por parte de O-chan Kaito-san termino cerca de 3 metros lejos de mi.

-¡O-CHAN! ¿Qué te pasa? – Exclame pero calle en seco viendo como me miraba con tanta rabia y… ¿lagrimas? Eso ya es extraño en el pero más extraño fue que se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo, más flashes de celulares nos alumbraron.

-Tonta… te he dicho un millón de veces que tengas cuidado pero aun no entiendes… ¿no te das cuenta que eres lo más importante para mi?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras todas las chicas en la multitud exclaman "aaaaaawwww *w*" con corazones en los ojos. La sensación de sus brazos era tan cómoda y cálida, algo que no se ve en sus ojos pero existía en su interior, cada segundo que pasaba sentía más y más mariposas en mi estomago y como mis mejillas ardían por el rubor _"¿Esto es una declaración? Pu-pudiera ser que O-O-Chan estuviera enamorado de mi ¿Qu-Que hago?"_ Le iba a responder el abrazo cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba sentada en el suelo si no que estaba parada sosteniéndome del hombro de O-chan, quien giro a hablar con Kaito-san.

-Gracias por salvarla… realmente es lo más importante para mi… - Mi corazón ya reventaría de felicidad pero no sabia porque exactamente -… Te doy muchas gracias por salvar a mi prima, sin ella tendría que comer la comida del gato por el resto de mi vida, no me expondré a otra intoxicación por la comida de tío.

Todos cayeron estilo anime hacia atrás haciendo crujir el piso, el mismo crujido que hizo mi corazón. Kaito-san pestañeo confundido.

-¿Es decir que no es tu novia?

-claro que no – Contesto O-chan con un poco de burla aun sin soltar mi cintura, de hecho podía sentir que aumentaba el agarre sobre mi cuerpo – solo es mi mejor amiga y único familiar que tengo que sabe cocinar…

-¡O-CHAN ESTUPIDO! – Grite haciéndolo saltar minimo dos metros por el susto ante mi cara de miedo - ¡SI TANTO TE IMPORTA LA COMIDA MÁS QUE PUDE HABER MUERTO APRENDE A COCINAR, TONTOOOOOO! **(N/a; imaginen a Kagome regañando a Inuyasha en el anime… ahora imagínenla atacándolo con un Kame-hame-haa)**

El pobre cuerpo del pelinegro fue impulsado por el aire hasta chocar con un semáforo rompiéndolo en el proceso - ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA!

-TONTO *Lanza Kame-hame* TONTO *Lanza Kame-hame* TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -lanza Shunkanido-Kame-Hame-Ha destruyendo ese sector de la ciudad, excepto los habitantes que fueron evacuados una vez que la fuerza militar detecto el ataque "nuclear"

…

"_Who let the dogs out? !Guau, guau, guau…! Who let the dogs out? __Guau, guau, guau…" _

-¡Ya voy! – Grito el señor Higurashi **(N/a; alias abuelo) **con voz de niña al escuchar el peculiar timbre que tenia el templo Dejando los platos mojados en la cocina antes de salir a abrir la puerta aun con el delantal rosado con ositos y corazones que ocupaba para hacer las tareas del hogar diciendo que "sacaba su lado femenino" - ¿Qué desee….? – Alargo la e al ver a su hija y a su "sobrino" llegar mojados, despeinados, con la ropa rota, llenos de cortes y moretones y al pelinegro con la cara quemada por el Kame-hame-ha – Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

-Solo déjanos entrar – Mascullo Onigumo apretando los dientes con furia.

Como ordeno el pequeño el señor abrió la puerta, aun alargando la E, dejando que el par de chicos pasara a bañarse pero como el pasillo era muy angosto y solo habia un baño comenzaron a empujarse unos a otros hasta que Onigumo tiro a Naomi al suelo y este al comenzar a correr para ganarle fue tirado del tobillo por la chica cayéndose de cara al piso y así comenzaron a pelear en el suelo con las negaciones alegres del señor Higurashi que sonreía feliz de ver a aquellos niños que les recordaban a el y a su actual esposa Yina que, a pesar de no ser la madre de Kagome, había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria… por razones del destino ambos se casaron con otras personas pero en el fondo siempre se amaban y soñaban estar juntos, sueños que duraron desde los 8 años de Naomi hasta los 7 de Kagome para después desaparecer, como el simple sueño que fue el romance de sus vidas…

Naraku abrió los ojos llorosos oprimiendo el lugar donde debería estar su corazón viendo como sus manos, brazos, piernas y habitación en general estaban golpeadas y manchadas con un poco de la sangre que corría de las heridas que el mismo se produjo. El dolor era brutal, ensordecedor tan fuerte que incluso en su ensoñación podía sentirlo rasgándole la piel y quemando sus entrañas. Era el peor sufrimiento que podían causarle esas especies de sanguijuelas que yacían exhaustas en una esquina después de haberse alimentado de los órganos de Naraku.

-Es… la ultima vez… - Murmuro jadeante como cada noche antes de revisar sus bolsillos y sacar siete semillas en sus manos que más tarde al entrar en su organismo se convertirían en más de 20 sanguijuelas, cada una viajaba por su cuerpo rompiendo y comiendo sus órganos internos liberando toxinas que traían a su cerebro la memoria de cualquier persona que el quisiera. Lo de sus heridas internas no le preocupaba ya que al tener tantos youkais absorbidos en su interior su cuerpo se regenaraba solo.

Apretó con furia las semillas mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban su camino por su cara movidas por la impotencia de estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…Nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse cuando nuevamente acepto a esas criaturas en su cuerpo a conciencia propia…

Porque no podía detenerse, no ahora… este era su castigo propio, y le gustaba…

Porque esta era su amada droga y no planeaba dejarla…

.

.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hola! Tanto tiempo. Si alguien a leído mi perfil habran visto que no actualizaba por andar de campamento en la cordillera y quede… para la historia en serio ¡Hasta me queme los labios! ¡LOS LABIOS! Parecia que alguien vio the walking dead, corto los labios de un zombie por Photoshop y los pego a mi cara (_humillación, eso fue mi comprar pan con eso en la cara TT_TT_) Pero mejor dejo de saltarme el tiempo y… (_Zombie… o Zombi?... bueno Zombie con e al final es ingles así que en español seria Zombi… pero en las películas americanas_… *Estadounidense, analfabeta!*) y por eso no saco mis múltiples personalidades del armario -_- Quizás se pregunten porque Naomi, la tranquila madre de Kagome, era tan infantil, torpe e inmadura, totalmente distinta a como se ve en la serie... pero eso se debe a que es más joven y por lo tanto más pequeña, inexperta e infantil; por nunca haber tenido que cruzar las dificultades de cualquier adulto y madre.

**Contestación de reviews **_(¿lo escribí bien verdad? Porque tanto tiempo sin contestarlos me… ¿me callo? Okey…)_

**Flor-VIB412; **Hola! Creo que a nadie le debe agradar Alicia, especialmente después de este y los otros capítulos, pero será la clave del desenlace de la historia, si no no estaría su nombre en el titulo. Antes yo odiaba a Kikyo pero cuando me termine de ver la serie… la seguía odiando -_- pero hace poco que comencé a creer que ella era la que debía estar con Inuyasha por razones que eh dicho anteriormente que si Kikyo pudiera haber seguido en la tierra Inu-baka la hubiera elegido a ella. Censura; proteges mi existencia a pesar que nadie te respeta en la tv xD Espero que te guste este capitulo, lamento mu pero muuuuuuuuuuuucho la tardanza

**Kiwiset; **A pesar de no saber lo que es estoy segura que Alicia no es una "Tona" quizás tonta, pero no "tona". Jajaja que loco tu sueño, yo eh intentado un monton de veces entrar a uin anime pero siempre termino rompiendo la pantalla cuando meto la cabeza :( Lo de "veo gente muerta" es una parodia de una película de terror de un niñ que decía "I see dead people" que seria veo gente muerta y me encanta molestar a la gente con eso *v*. Wow O_o al menos no fue como cuando estaba tomando leche y le escupí a mi prima por un ataque de risa, aunque se me quito cuando la vi cubierta de leche y con esas miradas de "te recomiendo correr porque cuando pueda abrir los ojos sin asco te mato" lo cual es una contradicción ya que tenia los ojos cerrados por el asco así que no me podía dar ninguna mirada y… cállate ¬.¬ Ahora mismo voy a leer tu fic pero como nunca e visto Vampir kinch… _¡Asi no se escribe analfabeta! _*mirada asesina hacia es espejo* Vampire knight, como nunca lo eh visto… **(multitud en shock; ¿Qué no has visto vampire knight?) **eeemmm… por eso lo dijo, no lo eh visto **(señora indignada; ¿Qué no lo has visto?) **Pu-pues no, eh estado viendo Higchool of the dead (por cierto maestro del anime, el manga… perfecto; facciones, zombies, escenarios… todo perfecto. Otro trofeo para el mundo de los zombies, o zombis, que me apasionan) y-y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, hago actividades en el dia, dibujo en la tarde, escribo en la noche, duermo de las 1 a las 22 hr… ¡no tengo tiempo! **(Multitud aburrida; vale, vale pero no nos cuentes la historia de tu vida y ponte a leer…) **Listo! A pesar que no conozco ni el nombre de la protagonista de la serie… ¡I LIKE IT ;D! me gusto mucho como iba la trama con los gemelos y las bolas de papel en el cabello de Zero xD como me reí en esa parte… quizás lo único que podría decirte es que dieras más descripción porque a veces no se sabe si están susurrando, hablando consigo mismo, como es el cuarto, que están haciendo… pero es algo menor y creo que esta muy buena la historia y me dio mucha risa ;D

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: **Amén ;D

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Cancion de hoy; ****Amy winhouse – rehab **(creo que combina con lo ultimo de Naraku)


End file.
